Ambushed
by in-umbra
Summary: 5 weeks after the events of Protection, Raph is slowing getting back to training. On one calm night, Raph suddenly finds himself surrounded by foot bots and his brothers are on the surface. With the help of Splinter, can they defeat them? Meanwhile, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey get ambushed by Shredder's henchmen. How will they react...especially Leo?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with the sequel of Protection. I'm painfully aware of how short this chapter is, but I promise you the chapters will get longer as it goes along. I want to thank you guys for your support during Protection and I hope you'll like this sequel. Also if you notice anything about Raph's leg, don't complain or question about it because it's CARTOON FREAKIN LOGIC! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Finally! I get to spar with my brothers! For three weeks, I just sat and had to watch my brothers train...and we had to keep telling Leo it wasn't his fault for what happened at Shredder's lair. It did take three weeks, but he snapped out of it.

Last week, I finally got to start training again, but Splinter has been taking it slow due to my "still recovering" leg. And now I finally get to do spars with everyone. I'm just hoping they don't go easy on me because of my leg. Also best of all, I don't have to use my crutches all that much...well both at least. Donnie still wants me to use at least one so my leg won't be worse.

Oh...and in case you're wondering, I did beat Mikey up for what he saw when Leo and I hugged that morning, after we were rescued. I made sure he didn't tell Donnie either.

The only thing I hate, is that I still have to wait probably another 3 weeks before I could go patrolling again...which sucks. I'm stuck down here, while my brothers are probably getting into fights. Although even though Leo stopped blaming himself, I can tell he still wants revenge on Shredder...and I'm totally alright with that.

Although night time isn't a total lost. Sometimes Splinter would have night training with me so he can still get me back on my feet. It gives me something to do besides sitting on the couch and doing absolutely nothing all night. Sometimes I even eat Mikey's pizza...don't tell him I told you or he would probably kill me.

Anyway, so I used the crutch I had to get in the dojo, and not my surprise, everyone is there just staring at me. This is really getting old...getting the same response every time I walk in.

"Ok, now that Raphael's here let's begin training," Splinter says and I dropped my crutch I had and walked over. "Today, we will be practicing more on our katas and then we will spar one another," then he looks at me. "Raphael, since you are still recovering," oh please don't say I have to sit out on this, "you will go against Leonardo to see where you are in your training."

"Hai Sensei," I say.

Phew! I thought he was gonna break his promise and said I would have to sit out. I swear, for the past week, he would always say the same thing.

'Raphael, since you are still recovering, you will have to sit out and watch.'

Man, that got old so fast! We began practicing our katas for probably either an hour and a half or two hours, before I hear Splinter speak.

"Yamay! Now we will begin our sparing for the last part of our tanning. As I said at the very beginning, Raphael, you will face Leonardo. Now go prepare."

I turn around and began to get ready for our spar.

Leo's P.O.V.

I watch as Donnie and Mikey walk to their half and Raph went to our half. I don't know how I feel about Raph sparing. I mean...he's still recovering and I don't wanna hurt him more than he is. It'll be my fault...ugh! There goes me blaming again. I'm not saying it's my fault anymore for what happened at Shredder's lair, but that doesn't mean I can still be blamed for hurting his leg anymore. I watch as Splinter walks to the tree, and I walk up with him.

"Sensei?"

He turns to me. "What is it Leonardo?"

I rub the back of my neck. "I...I don't know how I feel about sparing with Raph. He still has a bandage in his leg, and I don't wanna hurt him by mistake."

Yes Raph got his cast off about a week or two ago, but he still has to have a bandage around it.

"I understand this Leonardo, and I myself am uncertain about your brother's condition right now. But Raphael has come a long way, and I can see that he is ready to spar. Besides, it'll just be one match my son and then we will be done. I promise my son, it'll be alright."

I just look at him for a moment and I sigh.

"Hai Sensei."

"Now go. Your brother is waiting for you."

I glanced over at Raph, and he was just smirking at me.

"Ok."

And then I went over, pulled out my katanas, and waited for Sensei's cue.

Raph's P.O.V.

Whenever I was prepared to fight, I noticed that Fearless was talking to Sensei. Oh no...he's gonna get me out of this isn't he? When I was younger, I used to call him Buzzkill...maybe I'll call him that again if he gets me out of this. But he turned my way, and I just put a smirk on my face. Then he comes over, and I can tell that I was still gonna spar even before he took his katanas out. Then we just waited for Splinter to say-.

"Hajamay!"

We both charged and Leo goes to throw a punch, but I dodge. All he was doing was trying to punch, and I dodge every attack. I'm starting to think he's just going easy on me...just as I probably figured.

"Come on!" I taunted. "Is that all you got? Give me a challenge Fearless!"

He stands his ground, and before he can speak, I kick him and he slammed into a wall.

"Ok fine!" Leo rolls his eyes and he charges.

Finally, a real challenge. He sends a kick to my plastron and I landed on my shell. In a second, I jumped back up and charged again. Our weapons clash and I was shoving Leo hard. He sends another kick, and I nearly lost my balance. Then I jumped in the air and landed on the other side of Leo.

All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my leg, and I gasp. I grunt as I fell to the ground, and I see Leo rushing to me, the others not far behind him.

"Are you alright?" Leo's voice was filled with concern.

I grunt. "Yea I'm fine. My leg just gave up for a second."

"You still have to be careful Raph," Donnie said. "I told you this. Your leg is still weak and still need time to heal."

I growl at him. Gee, like I don't hear that several times a week.

"Yea yea! I don't need to hear ya lecturing me!"

"I say that training is over," Splinter said. "Donatello, will you go aid Raphael's leg?"

"Hai Sensei," Donnie said as he helped me to my feet. "Come on Raph, let's go rewrap your leg."

I grumbled under my breath and Donnie put my hand over his shoulder and both left the dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, here is chapter 2 of Ambush. I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story even though the action hasn't started yet...that'll be coming up very soon...and I mean VERY soon. Now then, off to the reviewers.**

 **Raphaelfangirl4real: yes, poor Raph indeed, and if you know Raph, you know he doesn't want this kind of attention.**

 **Yukio87: yes well Raph is stubborn so of course he's having a hard time. Also, prior to the sequel, there would be 3 weeks where Leo's brothers and Splinter try to snap out of his thoughts of what happened with Raph...if you're interested in reading that. Also you will find out what happens when Raph's brothers get ambushed...:)**

 **chloeandmarinda: thank you so much, I hope you're enjoying the story and what the story is gonna become**

 **guest: Well what do you think Raph was gonna do? Sit around and do nothing all while his brothers have all the funXD...also don't be hard on yourself for not checking...my school district didn't have school that day due to putting in final grades, that I forgot other people had school so that I apologize for. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story though:)**

 **anyway guys, enjoy this chapter and reviews are always appreciated and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

I watch as Donnie helped Raph out of the dojo, and Raph kinda hobbled along with him. This reminds me of what happened with my knee at the farmhouse, but I kinda blame myself for this. I turned to Splinter and Mikey and sighed.

"I really screwed this up."

"No you didn't bro," Mikey says. "He just landed on his feet wrong...just like your knee when you injured it."

Mikey seems to have read my mind.

"Michelangelo is right," Splinter said. "This was just an unfortunate mishap."

"I was afraid this would happen," I say. "I had a bad feeling something like this would happen. I was starting to go easy on him, but he just wanted me to go in on it."

"Remember at the farmhouse when Raph and I sparred against you?"

I nod.

"I noticed Raph didn't seem to go easy on you. He actually told me after you went inside to rest that he wanted to push through to your full potential. Then he said he must've pushed you too hard when you hurt your knee...again."

I blink. "He said that?"

He nods. "Yea. He told me that we needed to do everything we can to help you because you were...well discouraged. And that's what Raph wanted to do right there. He was obviously trying to get back to where he was before the incident. You know how stubborn he is about admitting he's hurt."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said and I looked up. "Your brother makes up a good point. Raphael has always been headstrong about things like this, but he will get better. Right now, I suggest you go to his full potential right now like Michelangelo said."

I sigh. "I'll try Sensei...but I'm just worried about him...like something worse will happen to him.

"Bro, we're all worried about him," Mikey said. "Even Master Splinter is worried."

I looked up at Splinter and he nods.

"Indeed. I always worry about you four when you leave the lair."

I remember him telling me that when I mentioned the one time I had the nightmares of letting my team down. Guess fear was controlling my thoughts and that's what lead me to think it was my fault that Raph was injured in the first place.

"Yea," was all I can say.

"He'll get better bro," Mikey said.

"Yea, I know he will."

There was a silence before Splinter spoke again.

"I believe you two should go see Raphael and Donatello."

"Hai Sensei," we both say and left the dojo.

We walked towards the lab, neither one of us talked to each other. When we walked in, we see Donnie rewrapping Raph's leg, and Raph just glaring at him the whole time.

"Hey Donnie?" I said and Donne seemed to yank on Raph's bandage.

"Ow!" Raph shouts and smacks Donnie's head.

"Ow! Gee sorry Raph!"

He growls and Mikey and I just walked up to Raph. I put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Calm down Raph."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"You doing alright bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine Mikey," Raph grits his teeth.

"Gee Raph, I'm sorry," I say.

"Will you stop?!" he was yelling now. "Get out of my face, alright?!"

He jumps from the table, hisses in pain for a second, and then walks out. The three of us just looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"I think it was me," Donnie said.

"Dudes, isn't it obvious?" Mikey asked and we look at him. "He obviously doesn't want to be reminded that he's hurt. He wants to be treated like he was before the incident."

We go to protest, but there's nothing to say. He got that spot on.

"Ok, who are you, and what did you do to our younger brother Michelangelo?"

Mikey smirks. "Oh, I took him to the planet Jupiter."

"So he can get stupider?" Donnie adds.

"Hey!"

We laughed for a moment before we got serious again.

"Mikey does have a point though," I say. "Here we want his leg to get better, but we're being too...overprotective of him and watching his back all the time. I think we still need to keep an eye on him, but not constantly."

"Agreed," Donnie said.

"Well it's about time!" Mikey said and we looked at him.

"You knew to leave him alone? Why didn't you tell us?!" I snap.

He shrugs. "I thought that would've been obvious."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, lets just go apologize."

We walked out of the lab, to see Raph punching the punching bag.

"Raph, you're gonna-," but I was cut off by Donnie putting a hand on my shoulder and shaking his head.

Raph stops and glares at us. "Whatever you have to say to me, I don't wanna hear any lectures!"

He goes back to his punching bag, and I was the first to walk over.

"We don't want to lecture you."

He stops again, and this time, he's face to face with me.

"Then what do you want?"

I sigh. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He crosses his arms. "For what?"

"Well...we've been overprotective of you lately."

"Hm, and it took you this long to figure it out?"

"Yea, and we're sorry. Mikey knocked some sense into us that you still are recovering and that you aren't getting better if we're on your back 24/7."

Then he turns to Mikey. "Gee Mikey, it took you this long to tell them?!"

Mikey shrugs. "I wanted to see if they can figure it out."

Raph face palms. "Seriously? Mikey, you are seriously an idiot."

All Mikey does is shrug. You're meaning to tell me...Raph knew too?

"Yea, we're sorry, and we promise not to be too over protective of you," Donnie says.

"Oh, so does this mean I get to go patrolling again?"

"Nice try Raph."

He shrugs. "Thought I give it a shot."

I just sigh and roll my eyes.

"We'll leave you alone...on one condition."

He groans. "What?"

"We want you to tell us during training if you can't handle it or if you're feeling a lot of pain."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say Fearless leader."

I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't...after all, he IS Raph.

...

I'm in the dojo practicing my katas before we go up to the surface. Every time we get in a fight, I always worry that they would wonder where Raph is, but no one seems to bother...hmm I wonder what they have plan when he DOES return to the surface. I'll have to keep an eye on that whenever the time comes.

"Um Leo?" I turn to see Donnie at the door.

"Yea?" I ask.

"Mikey and I are ready to go. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh...yea sure."

I put my katana in my holder and followed Donnie out of the dojo. There we see Raph and Mikey sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go Mikey?" I ask.

Those two just looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yea...I guess so."

5 weeks of leaving without Raph is still hard with all of us.

"You gonna be alright Raph?"

He rolls his eyes. "I've done it for the last few weeks, and I'm still here for a few more...I think I can manage."

"Ok...well, we're off," I say then look at Donnie and Mikey. "Come on guys."

They nod and the 3 of us ran out of the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter of Ambushed. I'm getting a little slow on this story as I continue typing this and Shy but Deadly, but I'm still typing both the best I can. School seriously hates me right now as I have to type 2 essays and work on a stupid presentation I have to present and I seriously hate presenting. High school is seriously the worst...anyway, off to the reviewer.**

 **yukio87: yes it will certainly get worse for the turtles wouldn't it...you will see what happens with Raph in this chapter and the others in the next. For some reason, when I write series, I somehow always do the sequel better...don't know why. Also you will see what happens with Leo and the others soon enough *inserts evil laugh:)***

 **anyway guys, enjoy and please review and predict of what you think will happen next. I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I watch as the others ran out. Oh great, another patrol, another night missing a fight. Maybe I can do another training session with Splinter. Yea! I think I'll do just that! Sometimes Splinter would come out and ask me if I want to train, or I'll come in and ask.

Most of the time, he says yes. Some of the time, he tells me that I should take it easy. Sometimes, I wouldn't want to train because one, some training days feel really long and I don't feel like doing anything, two because I have a lot of arguments with my brothers, or three because I'm really exhausted and I don't feel like doing anything.

Anyway, I get up and began making my way towards the dojo. I've only reached the door, before I hear Splinter's voice.

"Yes Raphael?"

I made my way in and he opens one eye.

"Um...can we train some more?"

Please say yes! Please say yes! I'm freakin bored out of my mind!

"I don't think that'll be a good idea my son."

Darn it!

"Can I ask why?"

"Do you recall what happened earlier my son? With your sparing against Leonardo?"

Oh...that's why. Crap! Stupid leg!

"Your leg got injured, and I believe it's a good idea to give it a rest tonight my son. Perhaps we can train tomorrow night."

We just looked at each other before I sigh.

"Hai Sensei."

I get up and made my way out of the dojo. Well there goes my night plans! Now what? Hm...oh I know! I can just watch wrestling or something. I think I'll do that.

After I found the remote, I turn on wrestling and just in time for someone to slam someone's head into a pole. Ooooh that's GOTTA hurt! I wonder how much these guys get paid anyway. It better be worth a lot or they wouldn't do it...probably.

It's only been a few minutes of guys "killing" each other, when I heard a crash that somewhat startled me. I didn't bother looking back because that was probably Mikey knocking something over again. But whenever I didn't hear either Leo or Donnie yelling, I got suspicious. Plus they were only gone for about 10 minutes. They wouldn't be back already. So I turned off the tv and decided to investigate.

I stood up and went for my sais, which were near the tv. Nothing seemed to have come through the entrance and I was starting to think I was just hearing things. But right when I was about to put my sais down, a throwing star came and almost hit me in the cheek. I moved out of the way just as it was about to hit it. I stood frozen for a sec and then slowly made my way towards the door.

"Who's there?!" I say.

Then before I knew it, I was all of a sudden attacked and shoved against the wall. I shake my head, and when I looked up, I see foot bots.

'What the?!' I thought.

The last time foot bots were in here, is when Casey followed me when we first met and led them in there. I stood up and gripped my sais as they charged at me.

"You wanna fight?! I'll give you a fight!"

Maybe the foot bots saw my brothers leave the sewers without them even knowing. All of a sudden, around 60 more showed up...oh boy this'll be a fun night...actually my first fight since the incident. I'm not being sarcastic either. Time for a real fight.

I charged and knocked over 20, but every single one I knocked over, more would come. I jumped up and kicked some over, but when I landed on my leg, pain shoots through it, which caused me to fall. No, no! Not now! I tried getting up, but my leg wouldn't let me.

Great! Just great! I already have to wait eight weeks for a leg injury, and now I'm probably gonna be hurt worse and wait even longer. The foot bot raises his sword above my head, and my two options are either wait for him to take the blow on me, or try dodging out of the way...I choice the second one. He brings down the sword, and I was about to move, when a blur comes in front of me and knocks the foot bot over...Master Splinter.

"Get away from my son!" he shouts.

I tried getting up again, but pain shot through my leg.

"Stay down Raphael."

I watched as he took all of the foot bots in about a minute...which I really shouldn't be surprised. It IS Master Splinter. After all the foot bots are down, he runs over to me.

"Raphael, are you alright my son?"

I grunt as I make the effort to stand, and my leg hurts a little less.

"Yea...yea I'm fine."

"Great. Then explain to me how these foot bots got down here!"

Why is he yelling at me? It wasn't like I went up to the surface and yelled at the foot bots to follow me to the lair.

"I...I don't know Sensei. They just came out of nowhere. There were more every second."

"Well...I sense more coming, so this battle is not over. I want you to sit out this fight."

"What?!" I shouted. "No way! I'm not leaving you alone with those foot bots! What if something happens to you?! It'll be all my fault!"

"It would not be your fault! It'll be my fault for not seeing any attacks that causes that to happen."

"But I would be powerless if I don't help out!"

"Your leg is still weak Raphael. I don't want you to injure yourself further."

"Even if more are coming, some will still go after me. What am I gonna do then?! Sit there like an idiot?! I wanna help you fight them...no one else is here, and I'm not letting you do this fight alone."

There was a silence before Splinter sighs.

"Alright fine...but promise me you'll tell me if you're starting to feel pain."

I roll my eyes. "I promise."

Yea...like that'll happen. Splinter looks like he was about to speak again, when we heard the sound of foot bots.

"Get ready my son," he says and we both stood our ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, I've decided to make a few plans for this story. As you might have already known, I post this story every other day. But now since I'm almost near the point of the current moment of this story (meaning I'm running out of chapters to post instantly as of now), I'm gonna make a schedule. The next chapter I'll post in 2 days like always since I haven't thought of the days yet, but I'll let you know in the next chapter what the schedule is. Also I might make a schedule for Shy but Deadly when I start working on the next chapter.** **Anyway, since there are no reviewers from the previous chapter, let's begin. I own nothing of TMNT**

 ***hides in bush* yeeeea there could be a chance you might hate me by the end of this chapter *hides deeper in bush***

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

It's weird...I just had a weird gut feeling that something's wrong. Ever since we left the sewers, the feeling never went away. Leo and Donnie were too busy looking around the city, that didn't notice of how silent I have been. Even they know I talk a lot, so it's no secret when something's wrong when I don't say anything for a while.

"What do you have, Donnie?" Leo asks.

Donnie's silent for a moment. "I don't see anything. Maybe it's just another boring night."

"Raph would be happy about that if that's the case."

"I could be wrong...I mean we were only out here for around...maybe 20...30 minutes. Maybe they want us off guard."

Donnie may have a point there...but that doesn't seem like the case to me. I feel like it isn't us that's in danger...maybe it's April and Casey. That makes the most sense because...well who else could it be? Raph? Splinter? It wouldn't make sense since they're both at the lair.

"Mikey?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Leo and Donnie staring at me. That voice belonged to Leo...I think.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet since we left."

Oh...now they noticed.

"Yea...I'm fine...it's just..."

I don't want to explain to them about a gut feeling that we may or may not worry about. Besides, they'll probably just make fun of me for it.

"It's nothing," I decided to say. "I've just been...thinking."

"Come on Mikey, I know when you're lying," Leo said. "What's wrong? It isn't really like you to be quiet for this long."

I stand up. "I told you bro, it's nothing important, so can you just drop it, please?"

I walked passed him to look over the building with Donnie. Even Donnie was staring at me, but I tried my best to ignore him. All I really want to do right now, is look over the city and see that no one around here is in danger, suddenly, on the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Shredder's lair.

Donnie and I have been trying to keep Leo from seeing the lair or else he could go and try to get revenge or be reminded of what happened with him and Raph. It took all of us three weeks to snap Leo out of thinking it was his fault. He tackled Donnie during training once, and that same day he tried hitting Raph with his own crutch. As for me...well...he kinda knocked me out and nearly got me a concussion.

I snapped myself out of those thoughts, and grabbed Donnie's arm, which got his attention. He looked over at me, and I didn't want to say anything that would have Leo overhearing. What I did, I motioned my head towards the direction of Shredder's lair, and Donnie seemed to follow. When I'm sure he saw Shredder's lair, he nods and looks behind him.

"I think we should get moving," he says. "What good is it if we stand on a building all night?"

Leo just glances at us, and for a second, I thought he was gonna question why Donnie wants to move out all of a sudden. After a few tense moments, Leo nods.

"You're right. It won't be a good idea if we stay here any longer. Let's keep going."

He doesn't wait for us to respond before he takes off to the other building. Donnie and I glance at each other, and before I could follow Leo, Donnie speaks up.

"I thought he would catch me being suspicious."

I nod. "Me too bro."

"We better lead him away from Shredder's lair as much as we can."

"Agreed, bro."

"Hey!" Leo shouts. "You guys coming or what?"

Donnie rolls his eyes. "We're coming!"

That's when we take off running and caught up to Leo. He says nothing to us as we ran beside him. I still have that feeling that something isn't right, but I feel like if I tell them, they would make fun of me. If Raph was up here, he would probably laugh in my face and call me an idiot. It's annoying how my brothers don't take me seriously sometimes, but they get payback so it pretty much works out well.

We were running, when I am so sure I heard a crash. I tried finding the source of it, when I didn't pay attention and ran into Donnie. He lets out a surprised yelp, and turns to glare at me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

That seemed to catch Leo's attention too, and he turned to us. I didn't pay any attention to them, as I looked back to see where that crash was coming from.

"Mikey, what is it?" Leo asked.

"I thought I heard something," I say and then turned to them. "Hang out right here, I'm gonna go check it out."

"But...Mikey-."

I already walked away, not hearing or caring what Leo had to say. I walked towards the end of the building, and took a left. The noise seemed to be coming from behind this build board...I'm guessing. One of my hands was clutching my nun chucks. I cautiously looked around, and I can feel my own heart pounding against my chest. I tried controlling my breathing to make sure I wasn't breathing too loudly or so it doesn't shake.

I stuck around for about a minute, but nothing happens. I probably just heard things or something. Satisfied that there was nothing here, I turned around and began heading back to the others. Right when I took my 3rd step, there was a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

I froze from where I stand and then slowly turned around to that voice...which was Tiger Claw...but there also stood several foot bots, Rahzar, Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady. It seems my gut feeling was right again. I guess that gut feeling was telling me that WE were the ones in danger.

"Where are you so-called brothers little one?" Tiger Claw smirks at me.

My other hand slowly gripped my other nun chuck and I backed away slowly.

"Like you would want to know!" I snapped, panic quickly rising in me.

I wonder if Raph felt this way when he was forced to fight all of these guys on his own.

"Oh we do! And you're gonna tell us, one way or another!"

He charges at me, and my first reaction was to dodge. He stopped immediately as soon as he passed me, and then charged at me again. That's when everyone charged at me. I feel that the only option I have right now is to dodge every attack. Everyone attacked me, but I dodged every single one of them.

"What's the matter, turtle?! Don't have the guts to fight?! At least Raphael made an attempt to fight...even though he is weak!" Tiger Claw smirked and snickered.

That made me snap. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

I charge for Tiger Claw, when there was another voice.

"Mikey, what's going on over there?!" that was Leo, and he sounded completely concerned.

That's when the momentarily anger drained out immediately. If...if Leo sees these guys then...that isn't good. This defiantly isn't good. Donnie and I have been trying so hard to keep Leo away from that building, we forgot his henchmen can still come out at any given time.

I quickly shook that thought out of my head, but quickly realized that my moment of hesitation caused Rocksteady to charge right at me. His speed didn't give me a change to dodge it as he slams full force into me, and sends me flying across the building.

I tumbled on the ground a few times, and on the corner of my eye, I see Leo's and Donnie's horrified face as I kept slamming on the ground. I'm so sure that I heard Leo screaming my name too. A few moments later, I felt myself tumble over the ledge, but I used my quick reflexes to grab ahold of the edge of the building. I tried my best to pull myself onto the building, but I didn't get a chance to, when I see Fishface come into view.

"You're finish, turtle!"

I looked up at his face...his ugly face I mean.

"Mikey!" I hear Leo shout.

I can hear footsteps getting closer every second.

"What're you gonna do?!" I snapped and tried hard to not make my voice shake or crack.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!"

"Mikey hang on!" I hear Leo's voice again. "We're coming! Just hang on a moment while we finish these foot bots!"

I was so focused on what Leo was saying, that I didn't noticed that Fishface stepped on my hands until it was too late. It caught me off guard, and my hands slipped from the ledge.

Next thing I know, I find myself falling off of the 10 story building.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys, there are a few things I need to say before this starts. First off, in case you didn't see my profile, this story will come out two times a week...every Tuesday and Saturday. After today, the schedule will begin. Also Shy but Deadly will be returning on Sunday so if you are reading that story, it will come out every Wednesday and Sunday. The reason for this is so I don't stress on making it come out every other day but still have to reach a goal. If for some reason it isn't uploaded on the said day, I will explain the next time it is uploaded of why I didn't upload it. Anyway, enough of that, onto the reviewer.**

 **XBrokXenX: I'm glad I got you into this story and I'm currently reading your story and I think it is fantastic so far. It sucks that Raph has an injury but as stubborn as he is, he just won't give up would he? Also, if you haven't already, I suggest you read the first story called Protection. This is the sequel to it and it may be confusing at some parts if you haven't read the first one. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy it, and hope you don't kill me for doing...some certain things in this story**

 **anyway guys thank you so much for not killing me for the last chapter and hope you don't kill me this chapter. Also this is the hardest chapter I wrote so please bear if it was bad and this is my first time writing in Splinter's POV so please bear with that too. Hope you enjoy:) I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

Raphael and I stand our ground, and by the determined look on his face, he looked ready. My only fear is his leg and what the foot bots will

do if I cannot reach him in time. However, I cannot afford fear in this situation. I seem to have two things to protect at the moment...my son, and our home. Suddenly, I sensed them getting closer, and I looked at Raphael.

"Are you ready for what is about to come, Raphael?"

He looks at me. "What kind of question is that? I was BORN ready!"

I just gave him an emotionless expression as the foot bots quickly swarmed in. Right away, Raphael takes off, and I joined in after him. If it was anything like last time, one of them will try to get the location of the lair and share the information to Saki.

Last time, Raphael and Casey chased after that lone foot bot, but this time, Raphael is still healing and won't be able to go far. Hopefully it won't have to come to that however.

Taking out Saki's foot bots wasn't really that hard at all, but having 20 of them come in at once every second makes it harder. If my other sons were here, it will be a little easier, but we would still have a lot of work to do.

I finished off another foot boy, when I see Raphael get thrown and he slams into the back of the couch as he groans.

"Raphael!"

Foot bots charged at him, and I stood in front of my son to fight off the foot bots charging at him. I was quickly overwhelmed by the foot bots, but as long as Raphael is down, failure is certainly not an option. At once, I did a spin kick to take care of all the foot bots surrounding me and jumped over the ones charging at me.

Glancing at the entrance, there were about 50 foot bots charging in. I'm hoping they will go for me, and not Raphael. I was foolish to give into Raphael's pleas when he still has a long way to recover. He simply doesn't like the slow recovery time as it is, so he isn't going to be happy if his recovery time is extended.

I was fighting more foot bots, when I didn't notice one from behind and I felt him kick from behind my knee, and I ended up on the ground. I couldn't move my leg because of how hard the foot bot kicked it.

It's easily recognizable that my leg will be like this temporarily, but that is too much time to be on the ground. One of the foot bots come up, holding a weapon over me, as if they were planning on bringing it down. That moment never came however, as the foot bot collapsed and behind it was Raphael.

"Hurt my Sensei, and I will personally kill you."

"Raphael?"

He looks behind him, and took out foot bots that were sneaking up behind him. It doesn't even look like he can have a moment to catch his breath as he worked continuously to take out every foot bot he faces. Soon enough, I can move my leg again and helped out Raphael with the foot bots surrounding him. Soon, the foot bots were defeated, and the both of us sat there panting.

"Is that...all of them?" he panted.

I lifted my head to see if any more were coming. "I am not entirely sure, my son."

He just looks at me. "What do you mean you're not sure if that's all of them?"

"I still have a strange feeling, my son."

He sighs as he looked ahead of him.

"How is your leg?"

He looks back at me. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm not the important one here right now."

"Raphael, your leg is still healing and if you injure it any further, you could extend your healing time. This is why it is imperative to update me on how you are doing!"

"Update?!" he snaps slightly. "Our home is getting ambushed, and all you can say is that you're worried about my freakin leg?!"

"Your injury is-!"

I was unfortunately cut off by a foot bot going full force,and knocking Raphael over. He yelps in surprise as he gripped his weapon, and stabbed the foot bot. As he was getting up, more foot bots come crashing in. I didn't stand my ground before I took off towards them.

Raphael was surrounded by them, but I myself was no better off. I could hardly see my son, due to the foot bots, but I do hope he is holding up alright. The only thing I must focus on, is winning this fight.

Suddenly, I hear Raphael growl, and when I looked, that's when it was noticeable that a foot bot was scanning our home. Now this is déjà vu from the last time we have gotten in a fight like this.

The foot bot begins taking off, but I didn't even move, before Raphael takes off running.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I jumped over the foot bots. "Raphael, wait!"

"No!" he snaps. "I'm not letting that foot bot get away with revealing our home! I dealt with this last time, I can deal with it this time!"

"Raphael-!"

He completely ignores me as he ran to catch up with the foot bot. He just finished running up the steps before he grunts and collapses to his knees.

"Raphael!"

"I'm fine!" he snaps as he tried getting up. "I've gotta-."

And then he collapses again. I said nothing as I ran right passed him and ran out of the lair. Luckily, the foot bot wasn't too far, and I easily destroyed it. Thinking about how completely ignorant I was to leave Raphael back there injured and alone, I quickly rushed back, and there he was, fighting while hopping on one foot.

It should be no surprise that he would do a thing like that, he is very hard headed after all. After all, I have left him alone to fend for himself and for that I take responsibility. I however am not able to help him because I get surrounded by more foot bots.

"Geez, how many of these guys are there?!" Raphael shouts. "This is just ridiculous!"

"Stay strong my son!" I shouted back. "I believe this fight is far from over!"

"I could've told you that!"

"Just focus on the task at hand!"

We keep holding off Shredder's foot bots, and it didn't take long for Raphael to be fighting on both of his feet again. As more of the foot bots piled in, I can tell that Raphael is getting tired by the way his reflex reactions are slowing down. If he keeps this up, it won't be long before he collapses from exhaustion. I am in no better condition myself, but my goals are to protect my son and our home. I have to be the one to stay strong until the end. This is my job as his Sensei...and his father.

The foot bots surround us, and the two of us were in the middle of 50 foot bots. Raphael clutched his weapons, and was looking determined to destroying them all. However, he was panting too loudly, and underneath that determination, was exhaustion. I have been training with him and today he sparred against Leonardo, but never has he been in a fight like this...it's only natural he's losing his energy so quickly.

At once, they charge at us, but we were quick to react. Raphael was a little slow, but he still got out of the way in time. We fought for who knows how long, when I was suddenly overwhelmed by foot bots and I had no time to react before they tackled me, and I tried my best to get out of the firm hold.

"Sensei, hang on!" Raphael exclaims.

He charges, but a few foot bots charged at him. He didn't hesitate to take them down, but one of them managed to grab ahold of him, and threw him across the room. After flying a few feet, he tumbles on the ground, and landed hard against the pinball machine almost head first. I waited a few moment, but he didn't move from the spot.

"Raphael!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys...day 1 of my scheduled story...and it's Saturday so as promised here is the next chapter. Anyway, I've not had a great week at school so I'm glad it's finally over. Hopefully next week will be a better week. Anyway, off to the reviewer.**

 **yukio87: hey it's nice to hear from you again. Oh you will find out what will happen with Leo's end of the story. That certainly doesn't mean anyone dies or anything...ok if someone were to die I wouldn't spoil it...or would I? Anyway, Splinter is having his own troubles so I believe it might or might not be a while for him to notice his other sons are in trouble. *evil laugh inserted***

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you again with this story on Tuesday:) I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

"Wake up!" I shout as I shake him. "Come on, this isn't funny, wake up!"

There was no response from him and he's starting to scare me. He was just suddenly ambushed by Shredder's goons and then he was knocked off the building. It doesn't help that he has bad injuries and that his blood is on me. After he fell off the building, Leo went in a rage and believed he can take down everyone. I wanted to help, but I had to go check up on Mikey before anyone noticed or if anyone were to attack him.

I'm very aware that this is exactly how Raph got injured (according to them), and it can go through the same cycle with Leo, but Mikey is out cold and defenseless...I couldn't leave him there alone. Fishface went down there to attack him, and I had to go down there to defend him...but it was too late by the time I got down there.

"Mikey, come on!" I shook him again. "Quit playing around and wake up! We need you...especially Leo! He's gonna get himself killed at this rate!"

I looked up, and all I saw was Rahzar's body flying near the edge, and then he was up and gone in an instant.

I checked Mikey's pulse again, and it was still there. This is ridiculous! How did neither Leo nor me hear that Mikey was in trouble?! He was on the same building as us and we somehow didn't hear him until he screamed something out. What scared us more is when he tumbled across the building, and over the edge. I hated that whenever we were saving him, foot bots had to attack us, and when we reached to the side of the building, he was falling and Fishface went down to attack him.

Leo went to attack the others, and I went to stop Fishface, but I was too late. Instead, I watched the horrid scene of him attacking my little brother...it happened way to fast for me to do something. I ran down to get him, and he was covered in injuries and blood. His head was the scariest to see...seeing that it was the most covered in blood. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out he had a concussion of any sort if he wakes up...no! I can't think of the word "if". He WILL wake up, and that's all it matters!

"Donnie!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked at Leo. "How's he doing?!"

I shake my head. "He still isn't responding! If he's gonna be out for the rest of the fight, we're gonna have to cover him!"

"Cover him?! Donnie, look at our situation right now! We are completely out numbered!" he stabs a foot bot. "How are we gonna do that, and look over Mikey?!"

"What choice do we have?!" I snapped angrily. "Do you WANT him to get captured just like you and Raph did effortlessly all those weeks ago?!"

His eyes went wide, and I cover my mouth as soon as the last word escaped my mouth. Why did I say that?!

"L-Leo, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

"It doesn't matter what you say," his voice is calm, but it's not sympathetic. "We just have to fight if we want to stay alive."

That took me back. He would usually tell if I'm stressed out and say things I don't mean to say...here he doesn't seem to show any emotion of what I just said to him.

"Leo, I...you know I didn't mean that."

"It doesn't matter!" he snaps. "You said it anyway! Do you think I'm not aware that you and Mikey are trying to protect me from HIS lair?! I know you guys do it all the time and I go along anyway! Now that you go out and say how Raph and I got captured with no problem, just proves that you think that we're weak...that I'M weak!"

"Leo-."

"Shut up! I'm not talking about this! We have a fight to do! Our goal is to protect Mikey now from your decision! Got it?!"

I hesitated.

"Got it?!"

I stood up, and held my staff close to me.

"Then come on, and DON'T even think about getting injured either, or I'll smack you upside the head when we get home!"

My eyes widen as he takes off running. Leo has never said that to anyone before. Usually when someone gets injured, he would get very concerned and then beat up whoever beat them up. I couldn't see in his eyes that it was only out of anger, but I really hope it was and he was hiding it well.

I really don't have a choice...I have to help Leo and protect Mikey. It's bad enough Mikey is down, I don't want Leo to get knocked unconscious too. Hesitating, I glanced at Mikey and headed straight towards the fight. The first interaction I got was Rocksteady...oh great.

"I will smash your heads like the blueberries! Just like I did withs him!"

I didn't glance over...I know what he meant. "You did that by pure luck! Take-!"

But he ran head first into me and I flew across the building and slammed on the ground. Groaning, I slowly stood up but he was at me again. This time, I dodged his attack, and he would've fell off the building, if he didn't stop himself.

Suddenly, a laser hit me in the back of my shell, and that caused me to fall over.

"Yeehee! Bet ya didn't see that coming, son!"

I groan from the stinging pain in my back, but I managed.

"Shut up, that was a lucky shot!"

"Oh really yo?! Are you prepared for this!"

He swings his fist, but I was able to dodge...only to get slammed by Rocksteady. Just like Mikey, I flew a few feet and tumbled to the ground, but the only difference is that I landed next to Leo's battle.

"Donnie!" he sounded angry. "What did I tell you?!"

I didn't get up from the ground, but I did look up and that's when I lost it.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT GET BEATEN UP THIS BATTLE?! ONE OF OUR BROTHERS IS KNOCKED OUT AND YOU'RE YELLING AT ME TO NOT GET MY SHELL WAXED THIS BATTLE OH GREAT FEARLESS LEADER?!" usually that's what Raph would say, but I don't care what I'm screaming to him at the moment. "HERE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME FOR SOMETHING I ACCIDENTALLY BLURTED OUT OF COMPLETE STRESS, AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME NOT TO BE INJURED?! SOME LEADER YOU ARE! A LEADER IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR HIS FOLLOWERS, AND HIS FOLLOWERS ARE SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM! A LEADER WOULDN'T-!"

He stabs a foot bot and glares at me. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT A LEADER IS SUPPOSED TO DO DONATELLO! AS LONG AS WE'RE IN BATTLE, YOU ARE TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS! YOU MEANT WHAT YOU SAID AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE-!"

We were interrupted by a smack, and two bodies flying towards us...Bebop and Rocksteady. There was someone running towards us, and as he got closer, we were surprised to see who it was.

"Will you guys cut it out?! We're in a serious battle and you two are arguing like a bunch of idiots!"

We blinked at him and then he threw a ninja star behind us.

"Seriously though, do I have to save your guys' butt?!"

And yet we continue to stare.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?! Are ya gonna answer me or what?!"

"How...how are you awake right now?" I couldn't find the words. "You had a hard hit from where you fell."

"Does it look like I care?! Besides I'm fine! Just caught me off guard."

"Are you sure you're-?"

"I told you I'm fine! Now can someone tell me why I had to fight those two idiots while you guys have a screaming match?!"

Leo glares at me, and I tried explaining calmly.

"I...may have said something that shouldn't've been said and he kinda blew up in my face."

He face palms. "Are you serious Leo?! I expect this from Raph, but you?! You should know better than that! Look out!"

He ducks, and the rest of us went with him, as Tiger Claw swung his fist.

"Are you just gonna have a casual conversation, or fight?!"

"Look, whatever happened, you two need to make up and fast!"

He takes off towards Tiger Claw, and Leo just looked at me.

"Look, there's really no point in arguing, Leo. There is no way in heck that Mikey can take everyone out especially the condition he is in...we need to keep an eye on him."

He's silent for a few moments before sighing. "Ok fine I forgive you...but we're talking about this later."

"I expect as much," I sigh. "But we need to protect Mikey. Come on!"

We take off towards the fight, and right away, I had to dodge an attack. As I tried getting closer to my two brothers, I was interrupted suddenly by Fishface and Rahzar.

"Well, look who we have here," Rahzar said grinning. "A soon to be ex-turtle."

"I believe we both need the satisfaction," Fishface smirked. "I mean I already took out one on his way down from the building."

He's not even dead...maybe he's trying to get into my head, make me attack him in rage. That's basically Raph's job not mine, but he's not here and I'm not willing to take his spot.

"So you here to gloat then?"

"No," Rahzar said. "We're here to take you out of your shell."

I glare at them. "Bring it!"

They charged at me, and I let out a battle cry before striking them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys welcome back to the next chapter. I would like to inform you that when I update the story in Tuesday, it won't be until later in the day due to school and track. On Saturdays, if the chapter is completely ready, I will post it in the morning, if not then, later in the day. Anyway I have been WAITING to post this chapter and I've waited so long to write this chapter so I hope you will enjoy is. That being said, off to the reviewers.**

 **yukio87: the fight isn't getting easy for any of them to be honest. Fun fact, my original idea is that after Donnie said what he said, Leo would say he knows that he's in a lot of stress and forgive him. However, another idea came to mind and I decided to add a little more drama and show Leo is still suffering. Also if you think Leo's and Donnie's fight was bad...boy, you're in for a treat this chapter. Also don't worry about not review the last few chapters, technology sucks sometimesXD**

 **guest: hey don't worry about being too busy I understand. High school for me sucks so I understand if you have other things to do. Also I'm glad you were able to catch up, but note that if you must read my stories, know that I will leave a lot of cliffhangers...one of the reasons why one of the genres is suspense *inserts evil laugh***

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and one other thing, I'm usually not the person to use swear words (close to it but not completely) but this chapter has very very minor language. It's only in one sentence and it's used for a place, but I figured if you don't like swear words I would put a minor warning. Anyway, enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

"...ael...hael...can...e...?"

My hearing is disoriented and I don't even remember how I blacked out. The last thing I remembered was fighting those foot bots and...ugh, I can't remember how I managed to get knocked out.

"...ake up...aphael...can you...me?"

I can hear you but...I don't have the energy to open my eyes...at least right now. All I'm surrounded by is darkness. How did it come to this?! Splinter probably had to save me...again! I'm really getting tired of him doing that...it seems that my injury is the only thing that has him worried and mothering...no, fathering me. It's just getting on my nerves that up until I blacked out, he was constantly watching over me.

I think that I may have the energy to open my eyes. Slowly doing so, I opened them, but everything was a blur. All I can really see is a blurred spot looking over me...that is definitely Splinter without a clear vision.

"Raphael?"

I groaned as I blinked a few times to clear my vision. Once it did, I noticed that we were in the dojo and my head was on a pillow. Wait a minute...did Splinter somehow beat all the foot bots? I shouldn't be surprised but...even he was having trouble even before I blacked out . Also, how long was I even out for?!

"Raphael, are you ok?"

I groan again as I slowly sat up, and Splinter began to help, but I slapped his paw away.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine."

"You had me worried for a while my son. After you were thrown across the room, I-."

"I was thrown across the room?!"

"Yes, and it took a while before I could reach you."

I glanced around. "So why are we in the dojo?"

"I managed to take them out, but I knew out there won't be safe, so I took you in here. You were not out for long, so don't worry."

"Well that's good...so does that mean this battle is over?"

"I am not sure my son."

"Huh?"

"This feeling I have won't go away so I'm afraid this battle might be far from over."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I say, starting to get up. "Let's go fight them off?"

"Raphael, that isn't a good idea."

I looked at him. "What do you mean? Are you saying we shouldn't protect our HOME?! That place where we LIVED for 15 years?!"

"That is not what I meant, my son. I'm saying that you shouldn't fight."

"Are you kidding me?" I began to lose my temper, but I'm trying to hold it back. "If there are as many as there was, how could you fight them all by yourself?"

"After you blacked out, I fought as many and managed to escape with your unconscious form."

"That was because I was probably caught off guard. I'll be ready next time."

"It's not because you were knocked out Raphael...it's also because of your still recovering leg."

"My leg?" I began saying softly, and that's when I lost it. "UGH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE SAYING HOW MY STUPID LEG IS A DISADVANTAGE! IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU GUYS ARE SAYING I'M A FREAKIN LIABILITY!"

"Raphael, I never-."

"SAID THAT?! NO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT! I CAN TELL YOU'VE BEEN THINKING IT! YOU THINK I NEED PROTECTION ALL BECAUSE I HAVE A MINOR SETBACK! YOU ALSO WANT TO PROVE YOU ARE GONNA BE THE HERO OF THIS FIGHT AND TAKE ALL THE CREDIT WHENEVER EVERYONE ELSE GETS BACK, RIGHT?!"

"I never said that, my son. I just thought-."

"YEA YOU THOUGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER MY OPINIONS AND WHAT I THINK DO YOU?! YOU JUST ASSUME I'LL FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS DON'T YA?!"

"Raphael!" he snaps. "This has absolutely NOTHING to do with anything you just blurted out. It is not just you, it's all of you I look after."

"Yea!" I spat in his face. "But since I'm the only one home, you think you have the right to take over my life like this...and I seem to be the injured one here. I bet you if Fearless was in my place, you would let him fight since he's your favorite."

He has this shocked expression on his face, but I took satisfaction in that.

"Is that how you feel, my son? Raphael, I have no-."

"Oh please! I see that you spent more time training with him! Is it because he's leader, or is it because he's your favorite son?"

"Raphael-."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I snapped clenching my fist. "IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT, PLAY HERO, AND TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS FIGHT, BE MY FREAKIN GUEST! YOU CAN GO GET KIDNAPPED BY SHREDDER AND GO TO OR GO THROUGH HELL FOR ALL I CARE! I'VE ALREADY HAD MY TIME, AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!"

His eyes widen. "Raphael, do you really think-?"

"Yes, I do! You didn't even seem to notice I was even injured until the day after we got back. What kind of father are you?"

"Donatello and Michelangelo didn't tell me of your-."

"They shouldn't have to tell you," I say coldly. "You should have sensed it or something...that something was wrong. What were you doing on the day that it happened?"

"I had...a troubling sense that-."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?! YOU JUST LEFT US IN DANGER AND NEARLY GOT DONNIE AND MIKEY CAPTURED! DONNIE TOLD ME ABOUT THE CAR CHASE THEY GOT IN, AND YOU DID NOTHING! IS ALL YOU REALLY CARE FOR IS USING US TO GET BACK AND FIGHT YOUR WORST ENEMY?!"

At that moment, I realized that I was crying, but I tried my best wiping them away without him noticing...even though it's probably to late.

"No, it's not like that at all, my son! I love you all and promise to keep you safe. I was very concerned for you and Leonardo's safety. When Leonardo was injured in his mental state, I thought-."

"Aha! I knew it! You were helping Leo with his mental state, when you couldn't see that I was suffering myself! I kept it kept secret because Leo was in way worse condition than me! But now I see all you cared about was him!"

"Raphael-."

"GO!" I snapped. "DON'T YOU HAVE A FIGHT TO GET BACK TO AND TELL EVERYONE OF HOW YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED ALL THE FOOT BOTS WHILE I JUST HID IN MY ROOM ALL NIGHT?!"

"Raphael, I-."

"I SAID LEAVE!" my hand rolled in a fist. "GET OUT!"

He looked shocked, but I showed no pity.

"I will leave you to calm down, my son."

Then he walks out the door as I tried to wipe all the tears coming down my face. Ugh! Who does he think he is?! He goes off of how I'm a liability, and then goes off of how he cared more about Leo than me?! Some father he is! I don't need him to pretend to care about me when he has Fearless and everyone else. If my brothers were here, they would say I was too harsh, but he deserved everything I just said. Every single word.

As I tried to stop the stupid tears from falling down my face, I swear I heard a crash. Grabbing my sais that were on the ground, I took my surroundings in, but saw nothing. I couldn't see anything, but I swear I heard something. It obviously wasn't Splinter because I wouldn't know he's coming.

"Who's there?!" I demanded. "Show yourself!"

I heard something and I knew exactly where it was coming from. Slowly looking to the ceiling, there had to be about 30 foot bots there staring at me. If they were there the entire time I was screaming at Splinter, how did neither of us notice?

"Yes, I see you! Come on, fight me!"

It's as if they heard me because the all dropped from the ceiling towards me all at once.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey guys, here is the next chapter. I must say I think I outdid myself with this one considering how long I made it...over 2000 words. That's a new record for a chapter and I'm proud of it. Anyway, I have regions for track today and I wanted to post before I have to go to that. I'm really nervous since this is my first region meet and gonna need all the luck I can get. That being said, lets get on to the reviewers.**

 **yukio87: yes well Raph is very good at hiding his emotions and just lost it at Splinter it seems. Also he seems to have gotten himself in a pickle hasn't he? You will find out this chapter what the others are doing. Also have fun at the beach while I'm here in the cold with a nearly snowless winter:( anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **guest: time seriously sucks doesn't it. It sucks for me too when I finish a chapter and know I can't post it until Saturday/Tuesday. However I spent that dragging time writing the next chapter so I get a head start for the next due date.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this intense chapter and the cliffhanger that comes at the end MUHAHA. Hope you enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

*flashback*

I was falling from the 10 story building, and I couldn't help but scream.

"Mikey!" I can hear Leo and Donnie scream in terror.

I looked and saw that there was no way I could grab something and climb my way back up...I'm basically just free falling. Looking around frantically, my nun chucks caught my eye...that's it! I got it! Grabbing one of my nun chucks, I used my kusarigama chain and it reached all the way to the top of the building...luckily I didn't fall to far.

"Mikey!" I hear Donnie, and he was looking over the edge

"It's all good bro!" I shout so he can hear me. "Just need to climb back up! Go help Leo! I'm fine here!"

"Are you sure?!"

"I'm ok...honest! Go help Leo!"

He hesitated. "...ok."

As he was leaving, a sudden body came flying down towards me. By quick reflex, I pulled my other nun chuck as I noticed Fishface came flying down and having his small katana dragging onto the side of the wall.

"Um...can we wait to fight when we get back to the roof?" I asked glancing at the roof for a second.

"What fun is it in that?"

I glanced at the ground and it was like a dot from where I'm at.

"Uh..maybe because we're over a few stories up!"

"Doesn't bother me...I believe I will make you into turtle soup now!"

Before I could react, he jumps from the wall and grabbed ahold of my foot, and it became very difficult to hang on to my nun chuck. Before I can even kick him or even swing my nun chuck at him, he brings his metal feet up and kicked me as I flew towards the fire escape. Suddenly, I felt my head hit hard on top of the fire escape and then felt my body and head hit full force against the wall. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

Thank goodness that Mikey managed to save himself instead of helplessly watch his body plumped 10 stories. It still makes me nervous that he's basically dangling off the side of the building, but I know he can get up back up here no problem.

As I was about to walk away and tell Leo that Mikey's ok, Fishface suddenly comes from nowhere, and just as I think he was going to fight me, he jumps over the edge. Shocked, I ran back over and saw that he was dangling from his katana close to where Mikey was at.

"Um...can we wait to fight when we get back to the roof?" he asks looking up, but I don't know if he saw me.

"What fun is it in that?"

He glances at the ground for a second. "Uh..maybe because we're over a few stories up!"

"Doesn't bother me...I believe I will make you into turtle soup now!"

Before I could process what he meant, he suddenly brings his legs up and kicked Mikey full force near the fire escape. Despite the fighting going on behind me, I could hear a few sickening thuds.

"Mikey!"

There was no answer. By this time, Fishface began falling, but he managed to grab ahold of the fire escape a few stories down. I really want to jump down and fight him myself, but Mikey is more important.

"Leo!" I shouted, looking behind me. "Are you alright?"

He stabs a foot bot. "Why, what's going on? Besides the fact that Mikey just fell off the freakin edge!"

"He saved himself, but Fishface attacked him and injured him by the fire escape somehow. I have to see if he's ok. Are you ok here with the fight? I'll only be a few minutes...I promise."

"Go," he didn't hesitate to say. "I'll hold them off as long as possible."

I nodded as I sprinted towards the fire escape. Actually, I ran too fast, that I nearly fell on a step and could've broken my neck...that wouldn't've ended well. Every case I reach I get more and more nervous as I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Mikey's condition.

After what seemed like hours, I nearly missed Mikey and almost tripped over it. I stopped myself, and the way Mikey is right now, almost made me either puke or faint...but it made my heart drop to my stomach. He was covered in head to toe by cuts and bruised...but that wasn't what scared me.

What scared me is that his head was bleeding badly, and when I went to examine it, all I got on my hands was blood. I glanced up at the many staircases above. It isn't safe to be down here like this...especially if Fishface is still down there. If he is and sees us, then I might be screwed.

Before I grabbed and hoisted up Mikey, I checked his pulse...good, I found one. Them, carefully grabbing him and making sure he doesn't hit his head, I made my way back up to the top of the building. Once I did, I see Leo looking at us, and I slowly put Mikey down to the ground. Leo had this horrified look on his face once he saw Mikey's condition.

"Mikey!"

Before I could say anything, Leo turns back to the others, let out a battle cry, and charged.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY BROTHER!"

He looked angry...very angry, but all I can do right now is check Mikey's injuries, and possibly wake him up.

* * *

*present*

Mikey's P.O.V.

It's no secret that Leo and Donnie are obviously keeping an eye on me. I did hit my head hard on that fire escape. It's actually surprising that my head doesn't hurt that much considering that my face is literally covered in blood. But that isn't important at the moment. I looked over to see Leo charging towards me, but he was later stopped by Bebop and Rocksteady. Donnie was stopped short by Rahzar and Fishface...and I got Tiger Claw an several foot bots.

"I don't know how you survived that turtle, but you're gonna wish you were as good as dead when I'm through with you!"

"You can try!" I say as I swing my nun chucks. "But I'm not going easy on you!"

"Like you are gonna beat me little one!"

I growl. "Try me!"

He charges at me, and I dodged, jumped behind, and kicked him in the back of the head. The impact surprises him, and he falls to the ground. I only made a few steps before he got to his feet again and faced me.

"That was pure luck, turtle! I will make that dent in your head even bigger!"

I touched some of the blood that was dripping down my face, but I paid no attention to the possibly huge wound in my head.

"I doubt you will...you guys fail every time to kill us...so why would this time be any different?"

"You will regret saying that, turtle!"

That's whenever he charged at me.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I slammed on the ground with a thud after Rahzar and Fishface basically beat the crap out of me. Fishface goes to kick me, but I quickly dodged out of the way. This fight is taking a turn for the worse. Mikey's hurt and Leo seems to be too angry to be thinking clearly...just like a few weeks ago when he was struggling with his mental state. Why is it that the smart ones like myself don't ever get that badly injured as the others?

Leo is obviously keeping an eye on Mikey, and I'm too busy watching both of them and making sure that Mikey doesn't hit his head again and that Leo doesn't do anything stupid.

Man, we really got how hands full, but I can't afford to think that we will lose. I suppose we've had worse fights. Anyway, I looked at the two mutants charging at me, and I only managed to dodge Fishface. As I came to Rahzar, he managed to slash me in the cheek, and I let out a surprised yell.

"Donnie!" I hear Leo shout, but I ignored him as I tried facing Rahzar.

I can't afford to get distracted...especially whenever we already have one injured brother.

"That was a lucky shot!" I shout.

"Sure," Rahzar said. "Come at me then!"

I go to charge, and he was standing there waiting for me to attack. Why is he...oh no! I fell into his trap! Before I could stop myself, I felt someone grip my shell and threw me across the rooftop. Why am I so stupid sometimes?! I should've seen that setup a mile away! As I tried to make myself land in my feet, I realized I couldn't and as I slammed to the ground, I found myself next to Leo.

"Donnie!"

He tries running to me, but was stopped by Bebop and Rocksteady. It amazed me of how quickly he took them out...well I guess when someone's in danger, his protective side kicks in I guess. Anyway, he reaches me and helps me sit up.

"Are you ok? You had a pretty hard fall."

I grunt as I shoved him away slightly. "I'm fine...just a little mishap. Also I'm not the one who had a hard fall, Leo. That's Mikey and you know that we need to keep an eye on him!"

He gives me a slight glare before sighing. "I guess you-," he stops for a second. "Donnie, what happened to your cheek?!

I put my hand over the claw mark before looking at Leo again.

"O-oh this? This is nothing!"

"THEY did this to you, didn't they?!" he meant Rahzar and Fishface.

"Leo, I'm fine, it's just a-."

"THEY WILL PAY!"

He stands up and goes to charge, when I reached and grabbed his foot, causing him to fall.

"Leo, stop this! It's really no big deal...I can clean it when we get home! Is there something you aren't telling me because you really haven't been acting like yourself since the fight started! What's up with that, huh?!"

"I don't have time for this!" he snaps, as he yanks me to my feet, causing me to grunt for a second. "We have to protect Mikey, now come on! We don't have time to sit here and have a conversation!"

"You were the one who-!"

"You know what, let's just get back to the fight!"

And then he takes off running. Surely I can't be the only one who's noticed Leo's behavior. Mikey always senses things when they aren't right, so I would be surprised if he didn't noticed.

I looked behind me to see Rahzar and Fishface charging at me again. As I was getting ready for the up coming fight, the moved out of the way, and so did everyone else. They decided to move to the other side of the building.

"Huh?" Mikey asked confusingly. "Why did they run away...I mean, just go over there?"

"It's a trick they're trying to pull on us obviously!" Leo says as he began to charge.

"Leo, wait!" I shout, and he stopped.

"What?!"

"You have to stop acting like Raph," I sigh. "This whole fight, you've been...irrational and kind of impulsive."

He looks like he was ready to say something, when there was a beeping noise.

"Uh...what was that?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know..." I say as I walked around to find the sort.

As I looked, I noticed there was a timer strapped to a small metal box...and it was behind Mikey. My eyes widen as I quickly realized what it was.

"Mikey!" I ran over, grabbed his arm, and began pulling him away.

We didn't get far, when it blew up, and Mikey and I were flying towards the other building.

"No!" Leo shouts in panic as we flew through the air.

We land pretty hard on the other building, and both of us groaned in pain. I was the first one to sit up, and looked over to Mikey.

"Mikey...are you ok?"

He grunts as he sits up and looks at me. "I...think so. Are you ok, D?"

"Yea...pretty sure. Did you hit your head or anything?"

He shakes his head. "I already told you, I'm fine."

I sigh. "You know I'm checking that head when we get back to the lair, right?"

"Yes," he rolls his eyes, then looked around. "Hey, where's Leo?"

I glanced at the building we just fought on. "He's still up there."

I get to my feet, lend my hand to Mikey, and he grabs it as I yank him to his feet.

"Now come on, let's head back up there and-."

I was suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting scream that was abruptly cut off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys there are a few things I have to say before I go over the review and begin the story. First off, I got a job to take care of my sister's friend's dog for a few weeks...maybe a few times a week. Now that doesn't mean I'm going on a hiatus because that isn't fair for you guys and it won't be fair for me to suddenly stop. The reason why I'm saying this is so you are aware that it may or may not affect how late it's posted. Meaning that I might not post until later than usual. That will probably only affect Tuesdays, but I thought I would let you guys know that so you aren't asking questions. Second thing is, you know how sometimes authors and writers have their bad chapters? Well...this one is mine. I felt this chapter wasn't that great as I typed and I kinda rushed because I spent all weekend talking to my friends and procrastinated a little. So please don't hate me or say how bad it is because I already know. Anyway, enough of that, lets get to the reviewer.**

 **yukio87: you will see if the guys will be ok...eventually. Also if I wanted to spoil the story, I would've told you who was screaming, but I'm evil with this and not gonna tell you. You'll have to wait until Saturday. It may or may not be revealed soon of why Leo is acting this way, but you will just have to wait and see...**

 **anyway guys, as I said I feel this wasn't the best chapter, but the...ending was exactly how I wanted it. Well...enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

After walking out of the dojo, I went deep into my thoughts. Where has all of this come from? I have mentioned that he shouldn't fight due to his injury, and he just...snapped. It was expected for him to get angry, but not to suddenly snap at me like this. I can tell in his eyes he was just angry, but some of the things that he said has brought me to realization.

On that night, I remember meditating and that uncertain feeling came into my mind. However I ignored it because I made myself believe that it was because I was worried about my sons being on the surface. Looking back on it now, I should've searched the surface to see if they were alright.

Another fact is, how did I not see that Raphael was having mental issues himself? Well...he has always been good at hiding his emotions...except anger. I've been too occupied with Leonardo's mental state, that I was too blind to see Raphael was internally struggling. He obviously hated his physical injury, but I don't see how I didn't notice his mental struggles. I was just thinking of how I should go in there to check up and apologize to him, when I remembered that he is still trying to calm down.

Sighing, I walked away towards the kitchen to calm my mind, when a sudden unfeeling sense came upon me. It is defiantly certain that this fight isn't over, and Saki's foot bots will be coming through the door at any moment. Raphael certainly doesn't want to talk to me at the moment, so I'll have to do this myself. There's also the fact that he is my injured son and I need to protect him.

Standing there with my cane in hand, I clutched it as I waited for all of them to pile in. Every second wasted makes it more suspenseful as they can come in at anything. You can't let your guard down, Yoshi, because if you do, they can destroy you.

I was waiting...waiting...waiting...when suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from behind me and a loud thud. Startled, I looked behind me that truly terrified me. Raphael was on the ground, groaning in pain as he was covered in head to toe with cuts and bruises.

"Raphael!" I began running to him, but abruptly stopped when I see foot bots running out.

How did they manage to get in the dojo without me even knowing? I've been waiting for them to ambush me, when they were already here and they attacked my son. How could I not have seen that?!

As the foot bots charged at me, I managed to take out the ones that followed Raphael out, and took them out in the matter of the minute. Knowing there were still more to come, but I had some time, I ran to aid Raphael, who looked like he was trying to get up.

"My son, are you-?"

As I tried helping him up, he slapped my hand and I jerked it back in surprise.

"I'm fine! I don't need your freakin help!"

"Raphael, I'm only trying to-!"

"Help?! Yea, sure you were!"

"What has happened in there?"

"Like you want to know!" he grunts as he stands. "Like you care at all so you can gloat to the others of how I was I injured and saved me, is that it?!"

"Raphael, listen to me!"

We were both cut off when more foot bots came running in.

"We will talk later, we have a fight to take care of!"

"Oh, now you want me to fight!" he snaps. "Now that-!"

"Raphael!" I finally snapped. "I'm getting very tired of your nonsense! None of what you have said was true, now come! We have to fight! Are you able to?!"

He looks shocked for a moment, before his glare was back.

"Yes I am able to fight! What kind of question is that?!"

I can see in his eyes that he is slightly less angry, but didn't want to show it. It's obvious that he's still angry with me, but it looks like realization hit him slightly. Despite his physical state, it doesn't look like it's stopping Raphael running forward and attacking the foot bots. I stood back for a slight moment before I joined him by his side. He doesn't even take so much as a glance at me, but I expected as much.

We take off running, and I can tell that Raphael has gotten so much energy back...but I knew that was going to end very soon. He is fueled by anger...by rage. Usually when he fights and his anger kicks in, it can very well help him in battle. However, if his anger is too great, his mind can become clouded and can end up hurting himself easily and/or wear himself out faster.

I know if I look like I'm protecting him, he will get even more angrier, so for now, I'll have to make it look like he's fighting his battles without my help. As more foot bots piled in, Raphael growled loudly and charged full speed, knocking 20 foot bots at once, and looking more angrier each second. It's easily noticeable that he is trying to hide the pained expression from his face...I'm assuming it is his leg again.

As much as I want to help my son, I am no better in my own battle. I have fought so many foot bots, I didn't even noticed when new ones showed up. There's already too many, that I am curious how Saki has so many.

Glancing over, I noticed that Raphael was on the ground, on top of a foot bot. I am assuming that he tackled one and is working his way up...if it wasn't for the foot bots surrounding him. I didn't have to be near him to tell that his energy is draining quickly. I feared this would happen...I'll have to keep him in check to make sure he doesn't completely lose his energy and get ambushed...just like he did in the dojo...and...I do not wish to think of that day at the moment.

Raphael jumped over some foot bots, and has landed on his bad leg, which makes him grunt in pain.

"Rapha-!"

"Shut up!" he snaps. "I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your freakin help?!"

I sigh as he tried attacking them again. His breathing was ragged and his reflexes were slowing with every punch. I even tried reaching him, not caring if he screams at me this time, but I was ambushed with more foot bots. Of course. I took them all out with ease Raphael seems like he was having a little bit of trouble, but he managed to take them all out. Whenever that set of foot bots were out, both of us caught our breath. I looked over at my son, and he was just giving me a cold glare.

"See, I was able to take those foot bots out on my own...without your help!"

"I never doubted you my son," I try telling him.

"Oh don't act like you doubted me...what about what happened in the dojo?! You WANTED me to sit out that fight! Well guess what?! I was ambushed by about 30 foot bots in that dojo, and I managed to take out half of them before I was thrown though the freakin door! And what was this about being there for everyone again?!"

"Look, Raphael-."

"I don't wanna hear it!" he snaps and looks ahead. "There are more foot bots coming, so just shut up!"

He runs towards the upcoming foot bots and seemed too angry fighting them off, that he didn't notice one with an unusual sharp sword creeping up behind him. He raised his sword above his head ready to strike, and my first instinct was to take off running to block.

"Raphael!"

I ran towards the raised sword, but then there was suddenly the sound of a sword cutting into flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys, it's finally Saturday! This week of school has gone so slow! Anyway, there is something you just might want to hear. If you haven't seen my profile, I have out possible stories that I may or may not publish eventually. Also I have officially announced that I am making a 3rd story to this series. However, I have not come up with a title that fits it just yet, but I think I have an idea of what the story may be about. Anyway, onto the reviewers.**

 **yukio87: hehehe I told you I'm evil. Don't you just love my little cliffhangers? You will find out who screamed, but you will have to wait until Tuesday to find out who was stabbed. Also I'm glad that you believe that I make Raph his believable self. Before I got on this site, I wrote many fanfics with Raph so I guess I had a little bit of practice on trying to fit his personality. Anyway today is Saturday so hopefully some of your questions will be answer...maybe not completely...hehehe**

 **chloeandmarinda: thanks for saying how this was a good chapter. I believed that this wasn't a great chapter, but I see not everyone thought this was bad...so thank you for that:)**

 **guest: you see, I'm a stubborn person so I'm not gonna easily tell you who was stabbed. Was it Raph? Was it Splinter? That you will not know until Tuesday...muhaha**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter...well mostly...you may or may not hate the ending. I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Donnie was just screaming at me of how I've been acting like Raph during this fight. I was ready to tell them I'm doing all of this to protect the both of them, but then there was a beeping noise.

"Uh...what was that?" Mikey asked looking around.

"I don't know," Donnie said as he began walking around.

He was walking around and stopped at a certain spot. That's when his eyes widen, and before I could ask, he ran towards Mikey.

"Mikey!"

He ran towards Mikey and grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards me. Unfortunately, behind them, there was an explosion, and both of them were flying towards the next building.

"No!" I shouted, my eyes widen.

I began to go after them, when Tiger Claw appeared i front of me, kicked me in the stomach, and I slammed my back on the ground. Grunting, I stood up, but all he was doing, was smirking.

"I believe he is ready to fight you, master."

There were heavy footsteps behind me, and I turned to see HIM show up. Remembering what he did with Raph and me, I gave him a death glare.

"YOU!"

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it Leonardo?"

"You...you will PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US!"

Gripping my katanas, I charged and jumped to attack him, but he grabbed ahold of me, and I struggled to break free.

"I've grown tired of you and your nonsense, turtle!"

He takes his gauntlets, and stabbed deep, deep, deep into my shoulder. I couldn't help but scream loudly in pain, but then he grabs my throat cutting me off. I felt like my skin went pale at the sudden stop of oxygen.

"I've grown tired of you, turtle! he says darkly. "Give me a sign that you are ready to tell me where Hamato Yoshi is, and your end will be swift."

I give him a glare, despite the fact that I can't breath. Suddenly, I feel him stab my shoulder even deeper, and he squeezed my neck tighter so I can't scream or try to get out.

My limbs became limp, and my vision began to slowly get darker. If only I had enough energy to move so I can stab him and then fight him even harder despite my shoulder. When I tried moving, that only made my vision get darker, and my ears began to ring. Just as I was about to pass out, I almost missed a voice.

"Leo!"

I couldn't turn my head, but I somewhat knew that was Donnie. A few moments later, I could hear Shredder grunt, and he realized my neck and I fell to the ground. That's when I began gasping for air and coughing. My spots around my vision slowly began to fade, but I was really dizzy due to my shoulder and just the fact that I was being strangled until just a few seconds ago.

All I can hear are smacks, and then I noticed slightly that Donnie was right in front of me.

"Leo? Leo, are you ok?! Can you hear me?!"

I slightly looked and saw panic and concern in his eyes. I started looking over to see my shoulder, and Donnie tried to stop me.

"Leo, don't look at your shoulder. Just answer my question. Are you ok? Can you move at all?"

I just blink at him as darkness begins to consumed me. That interrupted me when I felt light slaps on my cheeks.

"Leo...Leo, stay with me! Listen, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?"

I just looked at him, and he sighed. "Look, if you can fight, come back in when you are strong enough. If not, I want you to stay down and let Mikey and me handle it. I'm still watching over him too since his head is still in my concern...but I need you to try and collect yourself first. Did you get all that?"

I just groan and let out another harsh cough. Donnie went to say something else, but then I hear Mikey's voice in the background.

"Donnie, need a little help over here, bro!"

Then there was a smack, and Mikey flew, but landed on his feet.

"Ok, just give me a minute!" Donnie shouts and then looks at me. "Leo, please, if you feel you can't fight, stay down. You can't extend your injury further."

I stared at him as he takes off running and I bent over on my knees wheezing every breath and coughing. When no one was looking, I looked at my shoulder and I nearly fainted. Blood was pouring out of the wound and it hurts even without moving it.

Wait...what was it Donnie said about helping Mikey? Did he say I was supposed to stay down if I wasn't feeling up to it? Why does this sound so familiar...where have I heard that before?

Suddenly, it hit me. This was the same situation that happened with Raph. He was forced to fight with Shredder's henchmen and then the Shredder himself. Now I've gotten my other two brothers into this mess. I can't have this be a repeat of last time...not again.

This whole fight I've been so rough because I've been trying really hard to protect them and not have them get badly injured during it. Now look at the situation we're at right now. Donnie seems to be the least injured out of the 3 of us. The most he has besides the cuts and bruises, is that claw mark on his cheek that looked like it only bled slightly.

Mikey hit his head pretty hard that I'm still wondering how he's even fighting at this point...I only hope it wasn't as hard as it was...dang it! Why on earth am I recapping everything when I should be up there fighting?!

Slowly, I stood up, only feeling slightly dizzy that only lasted a few seconds, and then took off running. My breath was slowly coming back, but I know it will come back fully as time goes on...and hopefully when I'm fighting.

He just threw Mikey to the ground and looked ready to end him. I began sprinting, and it looks like Donnie was too busy with his own fight.

"Mikey, no!"

Just as his gauntlets were ready to end Mikey, I took my sword, and blocked him.

"Leo?" Mikey sounded surprised.

"Run!" I tried shouting at him, ignoring the pain ripping through my shoulder, and the fact that my voice is hoarse right now.

"But-."

"I said run!" I snapped. "Go help with Donnie, I got him!"

"Leo, are you sure? You-!"

"You aren't any better yourself! Just go and help Donnie! Hurry!"

I shoved him back, and then looked at Mikey. "Go!"

I shoved Mikey towards Donnie's fight, and I turned and glared at him.

"Ok, it's just you and me! You will pay for what you did to us!"

"It was your cowardly brother's fault!"

"He is NOT a coward and how is it his fault?!"

"I offered the opportunity to let you two escape, but he refused my offer!"

He goes to strike, but I dodged.

"What offer?!" I snap. "You INJURED him! You could have possibly killed him!"

"I offered you two could go free, but he said he would rather have you hurt!"

I clenched my eyes shut. I would rather believe that Raph would try and kill everyone in the foot clan than believe that Shredder would say that Raph would hurt me on purpose. That's when something else came to mind.

"He TOLD me that you wanted to find our Sensei! I could never believe anything you say over my brother's word!"

I let out a battle cry as I went to strike, but he quickly dodged, which sent me flying to the ground.

"So weak! So pathetic...just like your brothers."

I growl and stood to face him. "SHUT UP!"

I charged again, and this time, I stroke him in the arm. He lets out a cry of surprise, but was ready to hit me. Just as he was ready to strike, he lets out another cry of surprise and we turned to see Donnie and Mikey glaring at him. Donnie was closest since he was the one who probably hit him.

"Guys!" I snapped. "I told you I would take care of this...monster!"

"And let you fight in the condition you're in?!" Donnie snaps shaking his head. "What kind of brothers do you think we are?!"

"Yea bro, we aren't stupid!"

"You aren't in any better condition yourself Mikey!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Both of you shut up!" Donnie snaps as he dodges an attack, and then glared at us. "There's no time to argue! Now come on we have to-AH!"

Shredder picks up Donnie, and he was gripping hard at Donnie's arm. It wasn't so much to break it, but enough that he couldn't move it and get out of his grip.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouts.

I pointed my katanas at Shredder glaring at him. I will not let this sort of thing happen again.

"Mikey, come on!"

As we began running, Shredder puts his gauntlets on Donnie's neck, and we stopped immediately.

"One more step, and he gets it! I will kill him unless you give me an answer!"

Mikey and I glanced nervously at and I put on a determined face and glared at the Shredder.

"What do you need to know?"

I can tell even with his mask on, that he is smirking.

"I want you pathetic turtles to tell me where your rat master, and your so-called brother is!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys there is something I need to tell you. If you don't usually read my ANs I suggest you read this one. Now some of you might hate me for this, but I am putting this story on a small hiatus. Now this isn't because I have writer's block because I have many ideas for this story. It is simply because I am going out of town this weekend and I will not be updating Saturday. That being said I will try my best to update it Thursday bit it won't be until much later due to school, track, and band practice. I'm not making any promises, but if I do, I will try to post between 7:30-11:00pm est. I most likely won't have time to post the next chapter next Tuesday either because I'm coming back home on Monday. If I type this weekend, I'll try to post on Tuesday, but I'm not making any promises. However, next Saturday, I will be back and posting but I figured this was important info you guys needed to know.**

 **I also wanted to say that I'm currently writing a new story on my wattpad so if you are interested in reading that and one of my other stories, my user name is tay-tay15**

 **I also couldn't help myself and put an Attack on Titan reference in this chapter and based on the beginning of this chapter, and the ending of the last one, it was inspired by one of that manga chapters of AOT...but I will tell you next chapter so I won't spoil anything from this chapter.**

 **Also this week's episode...holy crap! I was actually shipping Tiger Claw and Alopex until (SPOILER) I found out they were siblings...that was some plot twist for me. Also...SHE SLICED HIS ARM OFF WHAT IN THE FREAKIN WORLD?! THIS IS A KID'S SHOW GOSH DANG IT! Also I loved Casey being cursed that was freakin hilarious! Also last week's episode was so freakin adorable! I absolutely love Chompy and how Raph really cares for him...I love Raph's soft side so much!**

 **Anyway, now that I have those announcements out of the way, lets get onto the reviewers!**

 **yukio87: oh well you will see what will happen to everyone muhaha! Also why would you ask it can't get any worse? That just means I will only make the situation worse for everyone...starting with my cliffhangers everyone loves. I believe I make them more intense and suspenseful every time don't ya think? Hehehe...also you will see how all of this ends soon enough...maybe.**

 **guest: well if I told you who was stabbed it would be a major spoiler to you and the other readers now wouldn't it? Also I think you exaggerated a little...Tuesday is today not 8373253 years from now. Also thanks for the compliment about the last chapter.**

 **anyway guys, I'm sorry for the inconvenient of me going away this weekend. I'm frantically trying to get the next chapter done so I wouldn't have to make you guys wait a week and a half for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

 **also one last thing...happy valentines day! This is my valentines gift to all of you...and for all your support!:)**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

My eyes widen as the sickening sound filled my ears. I couldn't move, and it got hard to breath when it happened. One second I was fighting foot bots, and the next that sound came into my ears. I thought for sure my ears started ringing and my vision got blurry for a few seconds. I also nearly dropped my sais and my heart fell to my stomach.

Looking up, I see that Splinter was right behind me, and he hasn't moved a muscle. I kicked the foot bot I was just fighting, and saw that he was just standing there. The fear that rushed in me quickly took all the anger out I felt a few minutes ago.

"Sensei? Sensei are you ok?!"

No answer. My heart got louder and my breath got caught in my throat. Did he just...did he just save me from being killed?! I wanted to punch something for acting so freakin stupid! Now because of that, Sensei could-.

"Answer me!" I said with a voice crack and louder than I intended. "Master Splinter, please! Answer my freakin question!"

Angry tears began to slightly go down my face, when he was suddenly kicked back, and he just shook his head. I was kneeling next to him in a second.

"Sensei, are you ok?!" I began examining his injuries, but he didn't have any.

"I am fine Raphael," he said a few moments later.

I glared at him. "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

He looked ahead and I turned my head around to see what he was looking at. There stood a foot bot with a sword right in the middle between his shoulder and his chest. That is no foot bot...it's a human. I could see why Splinter didn't say anything...he was probably shocked by stabbing someone to save me or whatever.

I growled as I grabbed my sais, ran up to him, and put one of my sais on his neck. I used my free hand to take off the mask that was on his head. He had multiple scars on his face (one almost to his right eye), messy black hair, and a smirk on his face that makes me want to punch him. But...how is he not showing pain right now is the real question.

"Who the heck are you?!" I demanded. "And WHAT are you doing here?!"

He snickers. "Oh, why you have the brain the size of a nut! How do you think all of these foot bots got here?"

I growl. "YOU brought them here didn't you?!"

"Wow, how many brain cells did it take for you to figure that one out?"

"Quiet!" I snapped. "What business do you have here?! How did you find this place?!"

He was quiet.

"Answer me!"

"That's a little hard when you want me to be quiet," he smirks.

"Just answer the question!"

"Like I would tell you anything!" he snaps as he effortlessly takes the sword out from his body...and showed no signs of pain.

It caught me off guard as he kicked me, and I nearly fell.

"How do you not feel any pain?! My Sensei just freakin STABBED you!"

He chuckles. "Hasn't he told you anything? Pain is only strong if you believe it's strong! I mean yes I will have to fix it in order to live, but a minor injury like this won't stop me."

"MINOR?! What would be major?!"

"Gee, you sure do have a lot of questions...hm, your fighting skills are...acceptable however. Although, there is your anger that will end you and," he comes up, and before I could react, he kicks me in my injured leg which makes me grunt in pain and clutched at it, "your weak, pathetic leg. Must've gotten into a fight with...I think his name was the Shredder or something."

I glare up at him before he kicks me and caused me to grunt in pain.

"Now you just happen to be in perfect kicking position."

I growl. "Go to Hell!"

He chuckles. "Thanks for reminding me...I better get this wound checked out. Hopefully we can finish this battle another time."

He gets out some kind of flash bang and before I could react, he throws it and then Splinter comes in front of me, shields me as if he was hugging me, and I could hear it explode. The sound and light made me blind and made my ears ring for a few moments before I could see again. As my hearing began to come back, I could hear Splinter saying my name.

"...ael...aphael...Raphael? Can you hear? Are you alright?"

I grunt. "I'm fine...just the stupid flash bang got to me."

He lends out his hand, and I hesitated at first but ended up taking it. Once I stood, I just stared at him.

"Are you ok, Master Splinter?"

He nods. "I am perfectly fine, my son."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good," and then I glared at him right before I slapped him across the face. "Then explain to me WHY you didn't answer me when I was screaming your name! I thought you were freakin STABBED!"

He stares at me before he chuckles and that made me more angry.

"What's so freakin hilarious about me being worried?!"

"Just a few minutes ago, you have seemed to hate me for helping you Raphael. That was right before you believed I was stabbed."

I growled. "YES I was angry with you, but did you really think I would've been happy if you got hurt?! Do you think I would be able to live with myself if you got hurt or killed because of me?!

The tears were streaming down my face, but I don't really care at the moment.

"I wouldn't expect you would my son."

"Then why?!" I snapped, my voice cracking due to all the tears coming down my face. "I screamed at you, said hurtful things, and yet you saved me from getting a freakin sword through my skull! Why?!"

"Raphael, it doesn't matter what hurtful or unreasonable things you say to me, I will always love you and protect you from any harm. You are my son, and I don't love you any less than your brothers."

I let out a sob, as I tried my best to wipe the tears out of my eyes. Next thing I know, I could feel Splinter hug me, and at first I struggled, but then realized this is what I might have need it. I only hope my brothers don't walk in on us like this...they would never let me live it down.

"Raphael, I am sorry for not keeping your mental state in check. I've been so occupied with Leonardo, I somehow couldn't see you were struggling yourself. I took some of your words into account and realized you were right."

My eyes widen as I recall the argument back in the dojo. "Sensei I...I didn't mean anything I said. I was just...tired of being treated like I was different and I just...snapped. I guess I've been holding that much anger in all this time."

"I know you were only angry, my son, but some things you said made me realize I haven't been completely there for you. That I am sorry for."

"No...I'm sorry," I sigh as I tried wiping more tears away. "I had no right to scream at you like that."

He pulls away from the hug slightly, and I just sighed.

"I just want to show you that I am capable of defending myself without this stupid leg keeping me back."

"I believe you are perfectly capable, my son. However, if you want to go up to the surface sooner, you must rest it but also try getting it back to it's strength. That meaning, you mustn't overdo your training."

I sigh. "I get it...it's just..."

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I get what you are saying."

I slightly smiled as he pulls me into a hug for a few moments before we both stood up. At this time, we looked at all the fallen foot bots and I just stared at Splinter.

"When that one guy retreated, does that mean everyone retreated?"

"Hard to say, my son. However, we must clean up this mess."

I groan and he just gave me a look.

"Fine."

We go to clean, and I couldn't help but stare at the door.

"Raphael?" I turn my head to see Splinter just staring at me. "What is the matter?"

I sigh. "It's just...who was that guy? I thought foot bots replaced foot soldiers. How is it that there is one?"

"That is a question I am wondering myself. Perhaps we can answer it along with your brothers."

I shrug. "Maybe...it's just...I don't know."

He sighs. "Only time will tell, my son."

I nod. "Yea...I guess."

As we were cleaning, I suddenly got an uncertain feeling. I looked at Splinter to see if he was wondering the same thing...but he didn't even look up from his mess. Sighing, I began walking over.

"Sensei?"

He looks up at me. "Yes, Raphael?"

"I...do you think that-?"

I was suddenly cut off when I tripped over one of the many fallen foot bots. As I was falling, I could feel Splinter catch me, and as I readjusted my balance, I accidentally put too much pressure on my weak leg.

"Dang it!" I grunted from the pain.

"Raphael, are you-?"

I shove him slightly, which caught him by surprise.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," I sigh as I stare at my leg. "I just wish this STUPID leg would heal already!"

"I am impressed with what you did tonight."

I looked at him surprised, and he was giving me a slight smile.

"What? How did I even do well? My leg kept giving out, I blacked out at one point, and you nearly got killed protecting me!"

"You kept fighting on, my son. You never gave up even after I told you otherwise...having a stubborn son like you actually helps in a fight such as this one."

I sigh. "Thanks...I guess."

He smiles as he slightly hugs me, and I hug back. Just as I went to say something, Splinter was forced out of the hug as he was kicked full force to a wall, and the wall nearly broke from the impact. Then he didn't even move.

"Splinter!"

I turned around to see around 50 foot bots piling in. With Splinter out, and my brothers on the surface doing who knows what, I know I'm on my own for this battle.

Clutching my sais tightly until my knuckles were white, I prepared myself for what could be the final battle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys this will be the last chapter before I go on my small hiatus. I would like to warn you all I started rushing a little over half way through so it may or may not be good...it's your decision to decide that. Also I decided to be nice to you since you won't get anything for a week and a half, and decided to make the ending a little less intense. Honestly that was hard to doXD**

 **Anyway, as I said last chapter, the ending of 2 chapters ago and the beginning of last chapter was inspired by the end of chapter 58 and beginning of chapter 59 of the Attack on Titan manga. DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PART UNLESS YOU'VE READ PASSED 58 & 59 OR YOU DON'T CARE FOR SPOILERS**

 **so the part when everyone was ambushed in the town and Jean was cornered in the wagon and the person was pointing a gun at him. There was this panel that seemed like Jean was shot but it was later discovered that Armin was the one who shot and killed her. That's all it was really from so don't expect anything else from it.**

 **Anyway, enough of that, lets get to the reviewers.**

 **yukio87: if you mean by getting along with each other now, then yes but...if you read the end of the chapter, Raph got himself in quite a pickle. Also...hehehe it might be harder than you think for the other turtles. They may face...several problems from this...hehehe MUHAHAHAHA *clears throat* anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **guest: hm...the kidnapping idea may be a good idea for this story...or the next installment of the series. Also the others will need some luck considering the situation they're in. Also yes that is the stranger's name...that honestly made me laughXD but I will not reveal the stranger's name...for now at least.**

 **anyway guys, I hope this chapter satisfies you for the next week and a half. Enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Shredder was basically clutching Donnie's arm as he glared at us. Donnie tried struggling, but it was no use. Unless we tell him where Splinter and Raph are, he's going to kill Donnie. I can't tell if he's bluffing or serious, but either way, Donnie's life is in jeopardy.

"So what'll it be, turtles?!" Shredder demanded.

I look over at Mikey, giving him a look. Mike just stared at me for a second before scooting over to me, and giving me a glare.

"Don't tell me you're serious!" Mikey whispers and snaps at me.

"Donnie's life is in danger," I whisper back.

"Yes it is! But you have to know that even if we do, he isn't gonna leave us alone! He isn't gonna leave is alone until we are dead! If we tell, not only will our lives be in danger, but so will Raph's and Splinter's life! Raph is already hurt, so he most likely won't be in any condition to fight anyone besides us...and we are taking it slow! Do you think HE will take it slow?! Do you think any of our enemies will take it slow?!"

I go to say something, when Shredder cuts me off.

"I do NOT have all day, turtles! Give me the answer, or HE will get it!"

He pushed his gauntlets harder on Donnie's neck, but not enough to draw blood.

"Don't do it Leo!" Donnie says, his voice full of worry. "It's a trap!"

I looked between a glaring Mikey, and a worried Donnie. Taking a deep breath, I begin to speak.

"Ok...I...I will tell you."

"Leo!" Donnie and Mikey looked shocked at me.

Shredder immediately drops Donnie, and I ran and kneeled beside him.

"Donnie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he says slightly glaring at me, but his facial expression is mostly shocked. "But WHY would you agree?! He's LYING! Once you tell him, we're all done for!"

I glanced to see Mikey giving me a death glare.

"It's the only way!" I tell both of them. "Donnie, I couldn't let him kill you!"

"And now we're all gonna die! That includes Raph and Splinter! What kind of leader and brother are you?!"

I go to speak, when Shredder steps right in from of Donnie and me. That's when Shredder grabs me by the hurt shoulder and yanks me to my feet. I grunt and nearly screamed in pain as he looks down on me.

"I didn't kill your brother," he says. "Now tell me where Splinter and Raphael are, or I will kill you in an instant!"

I give a nervous glance at my two brothers, but they refused to even look at me. Sighing, I looked back and hesitantly spoke again.

"Ok...their location is near the edge of the city. There is an abandon factory where it's nearly impossible to see. If you look close enough you'll...you'll find them."

He stares at me, as I just glared at him. After a moment, he begins to chuckle.

"We will see if the foot bots brings that exact information you have given me."

I glare at him. "What do you mean by that?!"

"My foot bot guards are getting information on your location. Apparently they knew where to look based on some memory from some foot bots that were destroyed."

I think for a moment, and my eyes widen at what he meant. My guess is that they used the same parts from the foot bots who ambushed us whenever we first met Casey. It's possible that those foot bots have the memories from that fight...that means...

"No!" I snapped. "No, you're lying!"

I assure you, I'm not, Leonardo."

I charge at Shredder, but he kicked my injured shoulder and my vision became slightly blurry. I bit my tongue to avoid screaming, as I see Donnie and Mikey charging. It didn't take long before both of them were slammed into the ground next to me. I groaned as I slowly struggled to make my way towards my brothers.

"Guys...are you ok?"

They groan as sit up and stare at me.

"We're fine," Donnie groans and stares at me. "Leo, why didn't you tell us you were faking?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to risk you guys knowing and have him knowing something was up."

"I...guess that's ok, but don't ever do that again bro!" Mikey says slightly glaring at me. "You scared the crap out of us!"

"Also, what did Shredder meant when he said his foot bots will tell him if what you said was true or not?" Donnie asked.

I growled as I stood up and pointed my katana at Shredder. "It means that HE is sent foot bots to go after Raph and Splinter! Isn't that right?!"

He chuckles. "By now they probably finished them off."

"No!" I snapped. "They're tougher than you think!"

"After I injured your pathetic brother?"

I growl. "That's IT!"

"Leo, wait!" Donnie shouts, but I ignore him and charged at Shredder.

I was about to strike, when I felt someone punch me across the roof. All I did was groan and looked up to see Tiger Claw coming right at me. He had his sharp claws out and I couldn't move out of the way in time...but I'm not gonna sit here and wait for fate to happen.

As I struggled to move, something I didn't expect happened. Donnie runs in front of me and takes the blow. My eyes widen in horror and before I could say or do anything, Tiger Claw sends him flying across the rooftop.

"Donnie no!" Mikey shouts as he tries running to Donnie, but was stopped by Rocksteady.

I looked behind of where Donnie was hit, and based on what I saw, he had 3 scratch marks on his torso and he was rubbing his head. They don't look deep, but I know that he knows that he would need to clean that. That's when I turned my head and saw Tiger Claw was ready to strike me, and I was nearly hit with his claw as I moved out of the way.

My vision blurred slightly as I tried to ignore the ripping pain going through my shoulder. I could feel the blood going down my arm, and I could see some drip on the ground. My heart pounded louder until that was all I could basically hear. I tried controlling my breathing too, but for some reason, it was erratic. Why is this happening all of a sudden...of any time? Donnie just saved my butt, got hit by Tiger Claw, and now Mikey is fighting by himself.

I tried getting up, but that caused me to be dizzy, and I grunted as I fell back to the ground. Everything seemed slow, and I clenched my eyes shut to recompose myself. Could it be because of the blood lost, or because I pushed myself too hard? Ugh, this is exactly like it was after...the incident.

I blamed myself and pushed Donnie and Mikey hard until they were exhausted. I was very distant with Raph because I thought he would kill me for what happened to him. Now foot bots are probably ambushing Raph and possibly Splinter. We should have stayed because depending on how many foot bots there are, they won't hold them off for long.

"O...eo...ey...can...me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and my vision cleared to see Mikey looking at me with worried eyes.

"Leo, come on bro! Snap out of it!"

I blinked and he sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness...you were just staring into space for a while...it kinda freaked me out!"

"How...long was I doing that?"

"A few minutes," he says. "Donnie's still recovering, but he'll be fine."

"Oh..." I say glancing away from him.

"Uh...are you ok bro? You don't look so good."

I groan. "I'm fine..." I get up but then started falling, but Mikey grabbed my uninjured shoulder.

"Leo...you shouldn't be fighting. It doesn't even look like you can even stand."

I just looked at him. "You don't even look better yourself, Mikey. You have a head wound and you have blood all over your face."

"I'm aware of that...but right now, it seems I'm in better condition than you."

I sigh. "Look, I can't let you and Donnie...oh gosh Donnie!,

We both turned to see he was working his way to stand. After a few moments, he was up and ran towards us.

"Are you two ok?"

"We...could be better," Mikey says.

"Are you ok?" I asked, louder than I intended. "I mean you just too a blow for me!"

"I'm ok...it's just a scratch. It's not even that bad."

Mikey and I looked at each other before back at him.

"Donnie, why on EARTH did you do that?!" I snapped.

"Leo, calm down," Donnie tells me. "I'm ok...it was just a...quick reaction."

"Well, you know what-?!"

"Cut it out, Leo!" Mikey snaps. "We have more important issues right now!"

He looks up and jumps out of the way. Shredder's gauntlet came into view, which caused Donnie and I to jump back.

"I've let you have your...family reunion long enough!" he snaps. "It will end here!"

"No! It won't! YOU will be the one to fall! I'll make sure of that!"

My eyes widen as I turned to the voice behind me. He was holding his staff tightly as he glared at Shredder. Mikey looked just as shocked as I did. There was fire in his eyes that looked like it could kill someone. Donnie isn't usually the one to lose his temper a lot. He's kept his cool this whole fight with the exception of him screaming at me after I demanded that he shouldn't've gotten hurt...but that was my fault for that happening.

"Your pathetic brothers are weak at this point!" Shredder says getting closer to Donnie, but Donnie didn't even flinch. "You are nothing compared against me! And your other pathetic brother and your murderous Sensei aren't here to save you!"

Donnie clutched his weapon until his knuckles were white...something Raph would do when he's angry during a fight...oh no.

"Quit being cocky, and fight me!" Donnie snaps.

Mikey and I nervously looked at each other, and Mikey goes to try and stop him, but it was too late...Donnie already took off. Mikey tried going to help, but every time he did, Donnie would shove him back and he almost runs into me. Suddenly, during the fight, Donnie pulled out his blade and managed to stab Shredder in the shoulder. He let out a cry, and just when Donnie turned around to face our shocked expressions, Shredder pulls out the staff and looked ready to hit our brother.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouts as he takes off to save him.

I went to try and get up, but I still felt weak...great, now I'm just helpless AND useless! Shredder hits Donnie with his own weapon, and Shredder's gauntlets were raised over my brother.

He starts bringing it down, but a chain suddenly stops him from doing so. I looked over to see who it was...and I was shocked to see it wasn't Mikey.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ok...before I began with what I want to say, I would like to say something about the episode that recently came out. If you haven't seen the episode and care about spoilers, please don't read the giant capital letters...ok, now here I go. *takes a deep breath***

 **ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?! THEY JUST FREAKIN SAVED SPLINTER FROM GETTING KILLED, AND THEY DECIDED TO KILL HIM AGAIN! THIS IS THE 3RD FREAKIN TIME THEY TRIED KILLING HIM, AND THIS TIME HE WASN'T SAVED BY HIS DAUGHTER OR SAVED BY HIS SONS BY GOING BACK IN TIME! I FREAKIN SWEAR IF I COULD, I WOULD GO INTO MY IPAD/PHONE AND KILL SHREDDER MYSELF! UGGGH I WANNA SHOOT HIM AND ENJOY MY VICTORY! THEY BETTER BRING SPLINTER BACK IN SEASON 5 OR DO SOMETHING TO SHOW HIM BECAUSE I AM VERY UPSET AND NOT HAPPY WITH HOW THE EPISODE ENDED...ESPECIALLY SINCE SHREDDER SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT GARBAGE TRUCK! UGGGH!  
**

 ***clears throat* sorry, I had to get that out of my system because that episode...ugh, I'm upset. Especially when Mikey said "papa" and the way Leo said "father"...just...I can't take it.**

 **Anyway enough about my sorrow, you're here for the new chapter. I know I said I would post the next chapter on Saturday, but I returned home a day earlier than I planned and decided to work on the chapter and wanted to post today. I kind of rushed this chapter since I worked on it very little while I was out of town and the fact that this was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written in this story. So please don't bash me if it's terrible because I am aware of that. Also if you are confused about the chapter near the end, I can explain what happened in the next chapter...but not the very last line or anything. Anyway, off to the reviewer**

 **yukio87: you aren't gonna get any of the questions you asked that easily. I am a stubborn person and I'm not gonna give away answers that quickly. You will simply have to wait hehehe**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter the way I wrote it, and I own nothing of TMNT.**

 **This chapter was also hard to write considering what happened in the recent episode**

 **RIP Master Splinter:'(**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I had no time to react as they slammed into me and I was sent flying and tumbled hard on the ground. Grunting, I had no time to get up before several foot bots tightly held me down and others began to beat me. I grunted with every hit and I used every muscle to not scream and tried to escape. I can't depend on Splinter to save me...or anyone for that matter.

One of the foot bots approached me, and I glared at it right before it stepped on my injured leg hard. I couldn't help but scream slightly and I literally almost passed out from the increasing pain. Great...how am I supposed to win? This fight...arguing with Splinter, him nearly getting stabbed...that stranger...the others...

If this go any further, it will only be a matter of time before I'm either captured, or Shredder comes here to finish us off. If it's the first choice, Splinter could go on his word against me and blame me for not being strong enough. If its the second choice, everyone would blame me for not destroying the ambush and get yelled and screamed at...they would hate me.

"This is all your fault, Raph!" I could hear Leo's voice in my head say.

"You were supposed to protect us!" Donnie's voice came next.

"Thought you were stronger than this!" that was Mikey.

Voices began echoing and screaming in my head, and tears were threatening to come out again.

"No..." I whisper.

I refuse to give up this easily! Coming back to reality, I almost forgot about the foot bot that was on my leg until I started struggling again. I nearly screamed again, but I stopped myself last second. Feeling all the energy I needed, I struggled as hard as I could against the foot bots until I can feel myself break threw and was able to get up. However, when I landed on my leg, I hear a crack and I was down in a second.

The foot bots quickly surround me again, and I forced myself to stand up, but only on one foot once again. I will never go down this easily...as long as I'm awake and alive. At once, they charged and I dodged and hit several foot bots. As I did that, I noticed some of the foot bot were heading towards Splinter, ad I shoved the foot bots I was fighting and charged towards the bots that were getting close to Splinter.

One of them had a throwing knife, and when I jumped in front of Splinter, the knife landed in my arm. I grunted before yanking it out and throwing it back at them. The knife landed in one of the foot bot's head, and it collapsed on the ground. I took a quick second to look at Splinter, but he hasn't moved since he was knocked out.

"Don't worry, father," I whisper. "I will protect you."

I charged at them, and as I was dodging, charging, and stabbing at them, one of them managed to punch me full force in my eye, causing me to tumble towards the wall and right next to Splinter. Groaning, I struggle to sit up and I could already feel the bruising around my eye...great.

My body shakes as I get up, and I had to lean against the wall for a few moments. I could tell that my body is weak due to all the beating and fighting I had to do tonight...but I know that taking a break to recompose is no option. With Sensei down and my brothers on patrol, I don't have an option.

Calling April and Casey wouldn't be an option either...I wouldn't want to risk their lives for anything...even though calling wouldn't be an option at this point.

My breathing was ragged as the foot bots charged once again. This time, I didn't hesitate as I charged and knocked and destroyed around 10 foot bots at once. Looking ahead I see around another 20, and I just nearly collapsed from exhaustion when they all charged towards me.

I growled and looked at Splinter again...who still looked like he hasn't moved. Out of all the times for him to get knocked out...and the fact that I'm struggling to even stay standing and fighting, it had to be now! Maybe Splinter went through the same thing I am right now when I was knocked unconscious. The only difference is that when I woke up, Sensei looked like he didn't even have a scratch on him. Maybe he didn't have as much as I do right now.

I stabbed every last one of them as best as I could, and I tried ignoring the pain that is shooting through my leg and half of my body right now. Every second, the foot bots get faster with their attacks, and I feel like I'm getting slower. I have to push through not only for myself, but for my family as well.

"Come on!" I panted. "Give me everything you got!"

They charged, and I half ran, half limped towards them. Using my good leg, I forced myself to jump in the air and tackle as much as possible. I stabbed as many as they come and a few moments later I found a moment to find a chance to breath. Right when Splinter crossed my mind and I went to move to check on him, I felt a foot bot hit me full force at a wall and at this point all the energy within me has ran out and I could feel myself pass out.

Is this how it ends? With the two of us up against the wall...defeated like this? How will my brothers react? How will April and Casey react?

"Raphael?"

I moved my head up when I heard his voice and looked over at him...but he's still knocked out. Great, I'm so weak and exhausted, that I'm hearing voices. Everything around me slowed down and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my erratic breathing and my heart pounding against my chest.

"Raphael," the same voice of my Sensei came again.

I looked over at Sensei again, but he hasn't moved. That's when I realized it was all in my head...like if Splinter took over my conscious or something.

"My son you can't stop fighting! You must fight to the end!"

I decided to go along...but hopefully not for long. Taking a deep breath, I tried concentrating on what I'm thinking.

'Sensei, I don't have the strength to even sit up! How can I finish this fight?!"

"You have to find the strength. I believe you are making yourself think that you're a liability."

'Sensei, you aren't even awake and can't see my condition and position I'm in right now! I'm basically just thinking to myself for crying out loud!'

"I am aware of that, but why do you think it is my voice? You are insecure with yourself and need guidance from you Sensei. Am I wrong?"

I go to think, but then realized...he could be right. Why else would I hear his voice as my conscious instead of my own? I'm telling myself that I'm weak to continue, but it could be that I'm thinking that I would get save at any moment. I cannot afford to think like this.

'You're right," I think. "I do need guidance but...how can I defeat them?'

"Do not think you are weak, my son. Just focus on your goal and you will claim victory. Now, my son, prepare to fight until the very end."

And then I can feel that voice leave my thoughts.

'Sensei, wait!'

I gasp as I snapped out of my thoughts and took my surroundings in again. Did I...space out or even black out? It's hard to say. I looked up to see a sword aiming towards my chest.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I dodged out of the way at the very last second.

That was a close one...one second more and I could be turtle soup. I struggled to get up, but to no progress. Grunting, I kneeled on one knee, and looked at the foot bots surrounding me. In the middle of the coward, I see Splinter still laying there, and that's when I found my strength.

Getting to my feet, I stood at a stance with my sais in hands and I glared at every single one of them.

"This ends here!" I say bitterly. "And you all will pay!"

I charged and began to destroy every single one of them unconsciously. All I remember seeing are the sparks that came out of them...the whole fight was technically a blur. Next thing I know, I stabbed the wall and that brought me back to my senses.

Panting, I looked around at the fallen foot bots and stood there waiting for several minutes, until realizing that this was it...the final battle. I looked over at Splinter and saw him move a bit...but not enough to wake up soon. Cleaning these foot bots will have to wait...getting Splinter to Donnie's lab is my top priority. I began walking towards him, when I felt myself collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys it's that time again for a new chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end so the chapters could or could not be getting shorter. As I have mentioned before, I am going to make a third story but I'm still working on the title and the storyline. However, after I finish this story, this series is going on a break. The reason being is so I can work on other fanfictions I've wanted to publish but couldn't because I've been working on this story. I'm hoping to bring Shy but Deadly back and other fanfics published. But until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Let's get to the reviewer.**

 **yukio87: well Raph just had a really big fight all by himself against over 50 foot bots while having other injuries and a bad leg so it's only natural that he's exhausted. Also I hope in this chapter, it will answer some, if not, most or all of your questions you've previously asked. I am also leaving it up to you rather this ends well for them or not.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and there is a favor I like to ask you. Read very carefully of who it is that came into the fight because it might shock you of who it could be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was slammed onto the ground and grunted from the impact. Shredder just hit me hard with my own weapon before throwing it to the ground. That's when he had his gauntlets high in the air, looking determined to kill me. I froze from where I was at...my body failed to move when my mind was screaming to move out of the shot.

He starts to bring his gauntlets down, as my eyes forced shut and I waited for the pain. Suddenly, I hear metal against metal and I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Shredder's gauntlet was being restricted by a chain.

"Mikey," I whisper. "How...when did you-?"

"Donnie!"

I jumped in surprise and looked beside me to see that Mikey was right beside me.

"Are you ok, bro?"

I nodded, then gave him a confused look.

"Wait a minute...that...isn't you up there."

He shakes his head. "No...I was about to stop him, and someone beat me to it."

"So...if you're here, who's that?"

Mikey blinks, and we both get up at the same time, weapons drawn out. What we saw surprised is both. There was a guy wearing all black, yanking the Shredder back only using his chain. Mikey and I slowly looked at each other as we stared at the scene in surprise. After a few moments, I snapped out of it and looked at Mikey.

"Mikey!" he looks at me. "Go help Leo, I'll handle this!"

"B-but Donnie-."

"Go! I'll be fine!"

He hesitates before taking off to where Leo was laying, and I charged towards the Shredder. The stranger was holding Shredder off, looked at me, and yanked Shredder back towards the edge of the building. It surprised me of how a small guy like him is able to push someone like the Shredder back with ease. I went towards Shredder's chest, and helped pushed Shredder. Once I lost my grip, the guy easily yanked Shredder and threw him off the building. All we hear is a scream and then a thud.

"Master!" his henchmen shout, and then charged for the stranger and me.

I was getting ready to make a move, when the stranger gripped me by the arm at the last second and yanked me out of the way. Almost everyone fell, but Tiger Claw caught himself at last second before glaring at us. We both prepared to battle, but then he glared at us.

"Next time, turtles!"

And then he jumped off the building...probably to get Shredder and the others. It was to my surprise of how Tiger Claw decided to quit the fight. Well...considering this stranger just shoved Shredder off the roof, I guess everyone gets concerned or something.

On the corner of my right eye, I see Mikey supporting Leo as they walked towards us. Leo looks like he's in pain and is practically clinging onto Mikey. On the corner of my left eye, the stranger is looking straight at me. Sighing, I looked at the stranger right as he was putting his hood down.

"Uh...thanks for helping us..." I hesitated.

He shrugs. "Figured you guys needed help considering the situation you guys were in right now."

"Well...we are grateful that-," I stopped when I saw a blood stain between his shoulder and chest and that made my eyes widen. "Oh gosh, you're hurt!"

He glances at the blood stain and sighs. "It's nothing...I was just in a fight right before I came to help you. I'll just clean it whenever I get back to where I belong."

I'm surprised that he's just brushing an injury like that off as if he just got a small cut. He must've been in multiple fights considering all the scars he has and one scar that's nearly hitting his eye. I swear if it was a few more inches over, he probably would be blind.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nods. "I'm fine."

I sigh at his stubbornness and then went to say something, when Leo beat me to it.

"Why did you help us...out of all people?"

I took my gaze off of the stranger and looked over at Leo.

"You guys seem to be in trouble...and I would help anyone who's in trouble. That man I was holding back...he was pretty tough."

"You caught us all by surprise by throwing him off the roof like that," Leo says. "We can't even punch him more than 5 times before we get the crap beaten out of us."

"Yea...I can see," the stranger eyes all three of us.

We all glanced at each other, before Leo speaks up again.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"I'm sorry...but my name is personal and I cannot give it away...at least not so easily."

Leo nods. "Ok...I guess that's understandable. You hardly know us so we completely understand."

"Thank you," he nods. "And you don't have to tell me yours either of you are personal about it too."

Then he mumbles something, but I couldn't make out the words.

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" I asked.

He looks up, but kept a calm face. "Oh nothing...just mumbling to myself about something."

My brothers and I slowly looked at each other before looking back at the stranger.

"Ok..." Leo says slowly. "Well...thank-."

Then there was suddenly a yelp of surprise and then a thud. I snapped my head around to see Mikey and Leo were both on the ground. I froze for a second before I see Mikey crawling from underneath Leo, and then he flipped him Leo. That's when it was revealed that Leo passed out.

"Leo?!" Mikey seemed panicked.

I glanced at the stranger for a second before going in the ground with Mikey.

"He didn't show any signs of passing out!" Mikey exclaims. "He just suddenly dropped and took me with him! What's wrong?!"

I had to stay calm...not just for my sake, but for Mikey's sake as well. I did a quick examination, and I looked over at his shoulder. It was bleeding pretty badly and his skin looked pale. I felt his pulse next...it's not life threatening but it slowed down only slightly. While I was checking his pulse, I realized how warm his skin was. I felt his forehead, and it was pretty warm. He's definitely got a fever, but not too high for it to be life threatening.

"His vital signs are mostly normal," I say after the examination. "I think he just passed out from blood loss and maybe the fact that he has a fever. He should be fine as long as we get him medical attention and if we watch him until his fever goes down."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

That caught me by surprise as I stand up and looked at the stranger. I don't want to be rude consider he basically just saved our lives, but we don't even know each other.

"You helped enough," I say, but not rudely. "We are all grateful that you came to help us when we needed it, but we got this from here. I promise...besides, you have your own injury to take care of too."

I'm still wondering how he's acting like he doesn't have an injury like that.

"That's true," he says after a few moments. "But are you sure you don't need any help?"

I nod. "I'm sure...thanks again. Maybe we can team up again sometimes...as allies."

"Defiantly," he says before turning around. "I better be going then."

"Ok."

He goes to take off, but then stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. Pain, to me, isn't strong unless you believe it does. That is why I was brushing off my injury."

Before I could say or process what he meant, he was gone. I stared at the city for a few moments, processing what just happened, before sighing and turning to Mikey. He had a hand up to his mouth, looking ready to puke.

"Mikey, are you alright?"

He looks at me, startled, before speaking. "Yea, I'm good bro. Just got a little nauseas for a second. It was just from the fight I guess."

I took a quick glance at his head...we've been so focused on the fight, I completely forgot about his head injury...and the blood all over his face. I got to get them both back so I can examine their injuries further. Suddenly I hear Mikey gasp and his eyes went impossibly wide.

"Mikey, what's wrong?!" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"The lair!" he says.

I blinked in confusion and Mikey seemed to catch it.

"Remember what Leo and Shredder said earlier?! They said that Raph and Sensei are being ambushed by foot bots!"

"How do we know he's lying?"

"How do we know if he isn't? Do you really want to take that chance?! Raph is still hurt! Even with Sensei, it's two vs...however many there are!"

I think for a few moments. Mikey does have a point...do I really want to pretend that Raph and Sensei aren't in danger? All of us reached our limits, but this could be only the first fight. We're a family and we stick together.

"You're right," I say and Mikey stares at me. "We need to head back ASAP! Let's grab Leo, and get out of here!"

Mikey nods as he helps me pick up Leo, and we ran as fast as we could back to the lair. I only hope we aren't too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys, before I begin saying everything I need, there is one thing I need to say about this week's episode**

 ***DOES HAPPY DANCE* YES! YEEEEESSSS! HE'S DEAD! SHREDDER'S DEAD! THIS IS WONDERFUL AND HE CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! FULL RESPECT TOWARDS LEO EVERYONE...FULL RESPECT!**

 **anyway guys, here is the next chapter of the story. Now I rushed towards the end because I figured I needed to finish before today and I'm slowly running out of ideas of how I should approach it. I know what I want to type, but don't know how to put it in words. So if they characters are getting OOC, it's because I'm rushing and don't know how to approach it. Also please tell me if they are OOC so I can find a way to fix my mistake. Anyway, off to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: hm...I actually forgot about Nobody from the 2003 series...but even if that was what I was trying to show, you might want to look back at Raph's and Splinter's confrontation with a mysterious stranger back in chapter 11 and look back at the previous chapter and see if you can see the resemblance. I will not answer the rest of your questions until I make the next few chapters...hopefully the next few chapters will answer your question. Your last question will be in this chapter so one will be answered here.**

 **guest: I swear, your reviews sometimes make me laugh...especially when you think the guy's name will be Billy Bob Joe and FeliciaXD...but I have not confirmed a name for him yet...so for now, just know him as the "stranger"**

 **4563: well I'm glad you're taking time to read my fanfics and let me be the one to welcome you to this website. I hope to be reading from you soon. Anyway, thank you for saying of how this is descriptive and a good plot line. I try hard to let people enjoy the story. However, I understand of when you say the characters are OOC because I feel that way sometimes too and sometimes it's hard to make some scenes clear so I appreciate the constructive criticism. Stuff like that gives me advice on how I can fix my mistakes and make the story better. Also the reason why I had Raph yell at Splinter, is simply because he's mad mostly at himself at being in such a weak state. He just took it out at Splinter. Anyway, thanks for the review/constructive criticism and hope you enjoy your time on this website. I hope to be reading and reviewing from you soon enough.**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

 **and one other thing...GOOD RIDDANCE SHREDDER...HAVE FUN ROTTING IN HELL**

 **ok sorry about that...anyway, enjoy:)**

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

All I could feel when I started to regain consciousness was something slightly soft underneath me. I could only hear silence, and as soon as my mind stopped being fuzzy, it came back to me. Raphael and I...oh no! Was I so blind comforting my son, that I completely forgot we were still in danger?

Quickly, my eyes snapped open as I gasped and looked around. It looked like...Donatello's lab...but I could be mistaken. Slowly sitting up, I looked to see my eyes weren't playing foolish pranks on me. I really am in Donatello's lab. Wait...if I am in here, then-?

"Oh Sensei, you're finally awake."

I jumped slightly as I looked over to the left to see Raphael looking at me with exhausted eyes. He was wrapping his injured leg...but that wasn't all that was injured. He was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises and some bandages. He also had a black eye that looks like it hasn't been treated yet...overall, Raphael was not in the best physical shape.

"My son..." I whisper.

"Are you ok, Master Splinter? Are you hurt at all?"

I slowly get up from the table and made my way towards Raphael.

"I am perfectly fine, my son. The impact must've shocked me and caught me off guard. But that isn't important...are you alright? You don't seem in the best state."

He sighs as he stops wrapping his leg for a moment. "I'm fine...just got a little roughed up, that's all."

"Your physical state tells me otherwise, Raphael. What has happened?"

He just stares at me, and I could tell and sense that he is too exhausted to argue, so he just sighs.

"I was basically ambushed by...I say over 50 foot bots at least. It got pretty rough and took a little while, but I ended up defeating all of them. After I caught my breath for a few minutes, I half dragged, half carried you to the lab...and then I've been trying to tend to my own injuries."

I stared in shock at Raphael's story. He has fought over 50 boot bots and has won? Not that I didn't have any faith, but even when he was already tired and injured, he didn't quit. That's the thing about Raphael...even if he's at his weakest state, he doesn't give up until he is satisfied with the results. Especially the part when he somewhat carried me into Donatello's lab.

"Sensei? Hey, Sensei!"

I have snapped out of my thoughts to see Raphael staring at me.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seemed spaced out for a while there."

I nodded. "I am alright, my son. Just lost in thought for a few moments."

He just sighs as he tries to continue to wrap his leg, but I stop him.

"Raphael, allow me."

He shakes his head. "I got this, Sensei. Besides, don't you need rest as well. You've been out for a while."

"I am fine, trust me."

He stares at me, sighing, and then glanced away from me. He did not have to look at me to sense that he is angry.

"Raphael, are you alright?"

He didn't move from his position for a few moments, and then just glared at me. It looked like he was mad at himself than me...and his glare only looked half-hearted.

"Maybe I'm not!" he says bitterly. "Why was it that I was so weak, it got to the point where I almost quit?!"

His hand was curled up into a hard fist that was shaking.

"I was...completely defenseless...weak...hopeless of any chance of winning! I tried so hard and I nearly blew it!" he says through gritted teeth. "And for what?! For protecting you...and the lair?! What kind of ninja am I if I can't do a simple task?!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, and he just looked at me.

"That doesn't matter. The fight is over...it's all in the past. Judging by the current situation we're in, you did well my son and fought hard...even when I was conscious. I knew you could do it all along."

He looks up and glares at me again. "Then what was that little argument back in the dojo about me sitting out the fight?!"

I'm certain he was trying to sound more angrier than it came out, but I can tell he is too exhausted to try and snap at me like he usually does.

"I was concerned something like this would happen," I say after a few moments. "To be in a fight like that and then completely losing due to an injury like yours...I was afraid if you did fight, you would lose hope like this. You have not been in a fight like this one since your last confrontation with the Shredder."

His fist continues to shake, and I immediately regretted saying that last statement. It seems that Raphael isn't 100% over what had happened with Shredder both physically and mentally...but he has hid it better than Leonardo. After a few moments of what looked like Raphael recomposing himself, he speaks up.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the dojo then?"

I sigh. "You were angry with me and I didn't get a chance to tell you."

Immediately there was regret in guilt all over his face and then he looked angry with himself.

"Idiot!" he mumbles, obviously to himself, but I pretended not to hear.

"I could easily tell that you were frustrated my son. Recovery is slow and you hate recovering...this I know."

"I know," he's annoyed, but still too exhausted to snap. "I just..."

"There's no need to continue my son," I tell him. "What is important is that you got both of us out of that fight and you claimed your victory. I am proud of you."

"Thanks, Sensei," he sighs, but then weakly chuckles. "Boy, do we have a story to tell the others when they get back. They probably just ran around the city all night without so much as a purple dragons fight. I bet they will be entertained by this story after such a boring night."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Perhaps...that will be an interesting story to tell your brothers."

He nods. "Yup, sure would."

I nod then went back right on the previous topic. "Anyway, I should help you with your remaining injuries."

His weak smile went back to a neutral expression. "No...I got it Sensei."

I put my finger on his chin and gently pulled it up so he's looking at me.

"And what are you going to do about that black eye of yours? I believe that would need ice or some kind of treatment."

I gently slaps my hand away, and I just followed and taking my finger off his chin.

"I'll be fine Sensei," he says as he gets to his feet. "I'll just-."

He takes a step and begins falling towards the ground.

"Raphael!" I say as I caught him when he was half way towards the ground.

As soon as he landed on my chest, I couldn't help but give him a look of concern, right before he pushes me away.

"Raphael-."

"No," he shakes his head as he tries to unnoticeable lean on the chair. "I'm fine...just a little tired that's all."

"You've been fighting all night and your body needs rest. Not to mention that slight fever you have."

His eyes widen. "What?! But you never-."

"I didn't have to. While I was scanning that eye of yours, your chin was warmer than usual," I say as I laid my paw on his forehead. "Yup, definitely a slight fever. If not a slight fever, than a temperature."

"I don't feel warm," he says as he shoves my hand.

"It's not that bad, Raphael. Some rest should treat it. Tomorrow, I will not have a training session...we both need our rest."

He groans and I glare at him. "That is an order! I will not have you collapse from exhaustion. I will not having you getting more injured or sick for that matter."

"Then what are the others gonna do?"

"I will have to think about that," I say. "Either they will train on their own time or I will have Leonardo train them."

He rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath. If he wasn't already exhausted and beaten, I would've confronted him about it. But since he is, I have decided to let that go.

I clear my throat. "Anyway, allow me to wrap your injuries and you may rest on the couch," I give him a stern look. "And do not argue with me."

He growls as I went to grab bandages and helped wrap his wounds and he didn't look at me the whole time. After I did that, I got ice and had to put it on his black eye. A few minutes, I helped him to his feet and helped him walk over towards the couch...walking over the many foot bots as we did. It still amazes me that he manage to fight so many foot bots...and just seeing the right in front of me only extends my amazement.

We reach the couch and I help him to sit. All he really does is sigh, and looks down and away from me.

"What are we gonna do with these foot bots?"

I glanced around before back at him. "Your brothers and I will clean them up tomorrow."

"And I can't help out?"

I give him a stern look. "You took more of a beating my son...not to mention the major ambush you just had after I have blacked out. Your body-."

"Still needs recovering," he rolls his eyes. "I know, I know."

I sigh. "Just rest my son...at least get enough strength to stand on your own and to get rid of your slight fever."

He grunts as he just lays down on pillow, and then I looked towards Donatello's lab.

"I am going to clean up your brother's lab...call me if you need anything or if something happens."

"Whatever," he says.

I wait to see if he says anything else, but he doesn't. That is my cue to go clean up the lab. Once I have reached there, I picked up the many bandages that were on the ground and either threw them away or put them back in the cabinets. As soon as I am certain that the lab is cleaned up, I head back towards the main room. An idea has struck me as soon as I reached it...I should probably get a wet washcloth...it might bring Raphael's fever down a little.

I went towards the kitchen, grabbed a nearby washcloth, and made it wet with cold water. After I squeezed the excess water out, I made my way towards the main room, and my way towards the couch. By this time, I found Raphael has basically passed out on the couch. Chuckling to myself, I put him in a comfortable position and then laid the washcloth on this head.

He has been fighting hard all night, so it is only natural that he is exhausted. Perhaps I shall leave him here to rest and go meditate in the dojo. I laid a hand on his forehead and smiled.

"Rest, my son."

As I make my way to the dojo, I quickly realized all of the fallen foot bots around me. It would be wise to clean them up, but I could tell that my body isn't in entire physical condition either. Sighing, I continue making my way to the dojo.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys, here is the next chapter. As the story is winding down, I am slowly getting tired and less motivated of writing the story so if you think the chapters are getting worse, it's because I'm becoming more lazy in writing it. But I still appreciate the support you guys are giving and that means a lot to me. Even on my terrible chapters, you guys still hang in there with me. Anyway, off to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: if you mean no more fights and beatings, then you are right. However, everything isn't exactly calm just yet and you will see why during this chapter. You're right, Splinter doesn't know yet...but it could or could not happen soon. Also I'm still really happy that Shredder is now dead!**

 **guest: ikr I'm PUMPED for season 5! I just hate the fact that it's on March 19th instead of sooner...oh well I guess it's better than waiting 3 months. Also that dragon demon is named Kavaxas and I can't wait to see him in action...he looks awesome. I also saw the preview and I'm freakin excited to see the season 5 premiere. However, if they bring Shredder back...IM GONNA SCREAM! Also I believe Splinter will make an appearance because I watched a trailer and I think I heard his voice.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter even as I am slowing down. Anyway, enjoy and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

My breathing was short as we ran through the roofs and then through the sewers. I would continuously glance at Leo and he would occasionally groan or stir slightly. Every time he did that, I would slightly think he would wake up, but it's gone in a second because then reality hits me. He was hurt the worse and could be out for a while...then again, I haven't checked Mikey's injuries yet.

As we kept running, my grip on Leo nearly slipped when I felt Mikey stop. When I'm so sure he isn't, I glare at Mikey.

"Mikey, what are you doing?!"

He pants. "Aren't we go a little fast, D?"

My glare harden even more. "Fast?! Are you being serious?! Leo needs medical attention and that's all you need to say?!"

"Donnie," he says calmly, "we are in no better condition. I'm trying hard to even keep up with you. And...what happens if I got behind and dropped Leo? He's already injured so what will happen if I dropped him? Will he get more injured?"

I went to speak, but figured he had a point. We've all reached our limit and Mikey still needs his injuries checked out.

I sigh. "I'm sorry it's just...I'm just worried that-."

"I get it," he pants. "We've all really reached our full potential so..."

"Yea," I nod, looking ahead of us. "If you need to readjust your side of Leo, do it now. We aren't stopping after this...Raph and Splinter could be in trouble."

He quickly readjusts his side and looks at me.

"You good?" I ask.

He nods.

"Ok, let's go!"

We take off running again and I would still constantly check on Leo to see of there was any kind of signs he was waking up...which there wasn't. After countless minutes of running, I could see the entrance of the lair ahead.

"Look!" Mikey exclaims. "There's-!"

And then he stumbles, released his grip from Leo and fell. Luckily I was able to catch Leo's body before it hit the ground.

"Mikey!" I glared at him.

He rubs his head. "Sorry D...I think I tripped over something."

I groan as I looked on the ground to see what he tripped over. What I saw made my eyes widen...a fallen foot bot. It seems that Shredder wasn't lying to us...they really were ambushed by those foot bots. But...I don't hear any signs of fighting, and we didn't run into any foot bots the entire time we were running. Could it be possible that they are watching us the entire time and they were luring us into a trap? I looked over at Mikey, who was already on his feet. It looked like he was gonna say something, but I spoke first.

"Mikey, take Leo and watch him for a minute."

Mikey gently takes Leo and I took my Bo out and looked around.

"Are we being watched...I didn't sense anything wrong of the way back."

"I don't know," I tell him. "In case you don't already know, that was a foot bot you tripped over. It could be possible they are following us. Get your weapons out in case, and watch over Leo."

"Got it bro!"

We were both silent as I silent looked around, both up and down. I felt my heart pound against me, and I tried calming down with a few reassuring breaths. After what seemed like forever, I slowly put my weapon down and looked at Mikey.

"I think we're ok," I tell him. "Either Raph or Splinter attacked one outside the lair. If we get ambushed in the lair, we can take them down no problem."

Mikey nods. "Agreed...now let's get Leo back."

I nod as I help out Mikey with Leo and we ran until we reached the entrance to the lab. This time, I almost tripped and when I didn't, Mikey and I looked shocked at what we saw. The lair was covered with fallen foot bots.

"So it's true," Mikey said, still sounding shocked. "They really did get ambushed."

I looked over at him, giving him a worried expression. "Do...do you think that they..."

Mikey's eyes widen, and I released my grip on Leo and I began to sprint around the main area.

"Raph! Sensei!"

There was no answer.

"RAPH! SENSEI! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!"

Suddenly, there was thud, which caused me to jump and pull my weapon out. I saw nothing at first, but I kept walking slowly until I reached the couch. As I walked passed, something green caught my eye. I looked over to see Raph on the ground rubbing his head.

"Raph?"

My eyes widen as I noticed all the injuries, bandages, and that black eye he had. How much trouble did those two get into while we were gone?

"Geez," he says. "Trying to sleep and you come in screaming like its the end of the world," he opens his eyes and then looks up and it looks like realization hit him as he looked around. "Oh...right."

"Raph, what happened here?" I asked as I helped him back on the couch.

"Isn't it obvious?" he says giving me a weak glare. "We were ambushed!"

"Where's Sensei?"

Raph looks around before back at me. "I don't know I think I fell asleep...but my guess is the dojo."

I glanced in the direction of the dojo, before back at Raph who was looking straight at Leo and Mikey. Uh oh...

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

After I told Donnie where I think Splinter was at, I looked behind me to see that Mikey was supporting an unconscious Leo. My eyes widen when I noticed their injuries. Leo has a badly bleeding shoulder, so many cuts and bruises, and his skin looked pale. Then there's Mikey...along with cuts and bruises, there was blood all over his face. He couldn't've gotten that unless he seriously hit his head on something.

That's when I looked at Donnie...his injuries are the least to worry about...I think so at least. All he really had was a claw mark with dry blood on his cheek, and some minor scratch marks on his torso...and along with cuts are bruises. What the heck happened up there?

"What happened to you guys?" I say at last, trying my best not to sound worried. "You guys look like you were hit by a bus."

Ugh...good work Raph.

"Oh shut up," Mikey says as Donnie walks over to take over at supporting Leo. "You have no idea what we just went through!"

"You're right I don't!" I snapped at him. "So why don't you just explain this to me then?!"

"We will," Donnie said as he looked at Leo. "But we really need to get Leo's shoulder taken care of," then he looks at Mikey. "And you too, Mikey. I want to see how bad that head injury is."

"I'm the last one you need to worry about," he says looking at Leo. "Leo's getting worse every second. At least I can stand, bro."

"Mikey, Fishface hit your head pretty hard," that made my eyes widen in anger as Donnie said that. "I didn't see it, but you were bleeding pretty badly on that staircase...I'm surprised you fought as long as you did...or was able to stand at all!"

"Excuse me!" I spat out causing the two to jump and look at me in surprise...as if they forgot I was here for a second. "What exactly happened up there?! I need at least an answer! You can explain later for all I care, but you two need to tell me what exactly happened!"

The two of them gave each other nervous glances, and I kept glaring at them.

"Raph, we told you we will explain later," Donnie said. "We just-."

"You just said that Mikey was attacked by Fishface! I was gonna let this go until later, but now that you two revealed something, I need to know!"

They looked at each other again.

"We might as well tell him, D," Mikey sighs. "We aren't gonna get anywhere with him."

Donnie hesitates, but ends up nodding. That's when he looked at me.

"Ok fine...we were attacked by Shredder's henchmen and then...the Shredder himself."

My eyes widen as I remembered my fight against those guys...and the fact that my brothers had to go through the same thing. Mostly the second thought is what I'm most angry about

"You did WHAT?!"

"Raph-," Donnie began saying

"No!" I shout as I went to stand, but stopped when I felt the pain in my leg and sat back down. "Dang it! Anyway, did he do this to all of you?!"

No one said anything, and I clenched my fist.

"I will make them pay!"

"Raph...you don't look like you're in the best condition," Donnie pointed out. "Besides now isn't the best time...I will explain later. Right now, we need to get Leo-."

And then to my horror, my brother suddenly collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys I'm back. I want to thank you for your support and your patience for sticking with this story for so long. I'm trying hard to make the chapters longer so you get to read more each chapter and I get this story done quicker so I can move on to other stories. Anyway, onto the reviewers**

 **yukio87: well I appreciate the motivation you are giving me and I'm still trying my best to work hard at this story even this late in the story. It's just with me, I get a little slower as the story winds down and I began to run at the of it. It just happens every time so I put a warning saying the chapters can look rush and not to put any rude reviews of how bad it is. Anyway with this chapter...I didn't clarify it was Donnie that collapsed now did I? It could be Donnie, but at the same time it could be that Raph fell off the couch...or maybe Mikey...who knows...oh wait...I do because I wrote itXD**

 **guest: ah so you have caught on to my little tricks with cliff hangers...I'm impressed...but I'm not saying who was the one who collapsed...you'll just have to read to find out. Also I'm hoping Shredder doesn't come back or *pulls out knife* I think we'll have some problems! You with me?!**

 **SarahNYAG: well the answer is simple really...it's because I'm evil and I know how much you guys love my cliffhangers so much *inserts evil smirk* Also I never said I was going to stop writing...just that it may feel a little rushed because its getting near the end of the story. I am planning on adding April and Casey in the 3rd story of this series.**

 **anyway guys, thank you for your continuous support and I hope you enjoy the chapter!:) I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

My eyes widen at my fallen brother, and his breathing was a little ragged as it looked like he was trying to clutch at something. After what seemed like minutes, even though I know it's only been a few seconds, I looked up at my other brother, who was also looking as if he just saw someone getting stabbed...ok poor choice of words.

I wasted no time to get up and run towards him...surprised I still have strength as I did. When I got him, I kneeled and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?! What's wrong?!"

"It must be his concussion."

I looked up. "What?!"

"As I said already, he hit his head pretty hard. Why do you think he had blood all over his face?"

I stood up and faced Donnie.

"If he had a concussion, then how was he able to stand, walk, and fight the whole time?!"

"I don't know," he says. "My guess was that he was focusing on one thing the whole time that the effects of the concussion didn't show. But now that we're out of danger, the effects must be kicking in."

"You never thought once of making Mikey sit out the fight?!"

"There was nothing I could have done Raph! We barely even held our ground better yet made it out alive! What could we have done huh?! Leo was nearly strangled to death for crying out loud!"

My eyes widen, but I still let out a glare as I took a quick glance at Leo's unconscious form.

"Look, you can get angry and punch everything later. Right now we need to get Leo and Mikey to my lab. Do you have enough strength to help Mikey?"

I didn't hesitate to nod as I made my way towards Mikey. He looked up at me before I helped him to his feet and out his arm around my shoulder. I guess when you're worried about something, all of this strength comes out of nowhere...at least that's what I believe.

"Come on, Mikey," I say as he looked at me. "You're gonna have to walk. Let me know if you get dizzy, ok?"

He looks at me, before nodding. As we made our way to the lab, I quickly remembered all the foot bots that were scattered around the lair and I groaned. Great...just perfect! Neither of us can afford to trip or it could end badly for either of us.

We kept walking, when a shooting pain went through my leg, and I grunted in pain. I had to keep going though because Mikey most likely had a concussion, and needs to be checked...along with Leo.

"Raph?" I heard a weak voice and I looked over to Mikey.

"What's wrong? Are you dizzy?"

He shakes his head slightly. "I was gonna ask if you were ok. Do you need a break?"

I groaned inwardly as I realize I didn't hide the pain very well.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "Don't worry about me...you should worry about yourself."

"You think I don't notice that you're in pain yourself?! You don't have to hide that from me! Just because I probably have a concussion, doesn't mean I don't notice things like this!"

"Mikey, that's enough!" I snap, trying not to yell. "I told you already, I'm fine! Now come on, Donnie's waiting in the lab with Leo. Let's get a move on!"

I didn't let him have a chance to answer before I started walking us towards the lab again. He was giving me a weak glare, but I could tell that most of his facial expression was filled with pain.

I ignored his look towards me as we entered Donnie's lab, and by then, Donnie was scattering to find some supplies. I'm assuming Splinter cleaned the lab after I fell asleep or something.

If we were both aware of the fight, we would've left the dojo as it is...and if we weren't in our own fight and we knew what was happening, we could've made it to the surface and fought along side. I mean Splinter wouldn't let me on the surface, but we all know that I wouldn't listen. Gosh, this night is basically Hell! Anyhow, I helped Mikey to a chair and looked at Donnie, who had medical supplies in his hands.

"You need to calm down," I say and he stopped to look at me as if he didn't see me walk in. "You do know I can help you right? And besides, you're injured yourself you know."

He grunts. "My injuries are the last thing you need to worry about. Leo and Mikey are more injured than I am. Leo has a severely injured shoulder, a bruised neck, and a fever to top it off! Then there's Mikey who probably has a freakin concussion!"

"And if you get yourself worked up like this, you could get sick or a fever yourself! You could get more injured if possible."

Right after I said that, I remember Splinter saying I have a slight fever myself...but I feel fine and the last thing Donnie needs is more stress and more work.

"Look, I'll help you with the others if you would just calm down. You're gonna overwork yourself!"

"Raph, their injuries are severe! Unless you know how to do these kind of injuries, then I suggest you just leave!"

I growl. "Leave?! You're kidding right?! Why would I leave when I know you 3 just got in a fight with the devil?!"

"You are in no better condition, Raph! You look just as bad as the three of us! I don't even understand how you're still walking at this point!"

I balled my hand into a tight fist and gave a death glare at Donnie. "Ok, that's it! I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours!"

I went to move, when a voice interrupted me from doing so.

"What is going on in here?!"

I turned around to see Splinter there with his arms crossed and looking at me.

"Raphael, what are you doing up? You should be resting!"

I glare at him. "Seriously?! Do you NOT see Donnie standing right behind me?!"

He looks up and his face changes completely. I turned back around, and Donnie just stares at him as if he was guilty.

"Donatello..."

Sensei walks right pass me and I follow him. Donnie doesn't so much as look at him as he began walking way to find some supplies.

"What has happened?" Sensei looks around at Leo and Mikey.

All Mikey did was look at him, but he didn't say anything.

"We were in a fight," Donnie says hesitantly as he grabbed some heavy bandages.

Yea," I spat out and looked at Splinter. "With Shredder!"

Splinter's eyes were incredibly wide as he looked between Donnie and me.

"Yes..." Donnie said. "We were and these two were beaten up pretty badly."

"You're injured too you know!" I glared at Donnie.

Donnie glares at me. "I'm aware of that Raph, now shut up!"

I growl. "Why I outta-!"

"Raphael, Donatello, enough! This is absolutely no time to be arguing!"

Donnie nods. "Hai, Sensei," he looks at Leo and then Mikey. "I need help with them. Can you help out, Sensei?"

"Of course Donatello."

"And what about me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You need rest, Raphael," Splinter says. "Get out and get some rest."

I glare at him. "So you WANT me to sleep when I know that my brothers were just nearly beaten to death by the Shredder?! That isn't happening!"

"That is an order! You still have a fever, and need your rest!"

"Fever?!" Donnie said between anger and shock.

"I don't feel sick, Donnie!" I snap.

"But you will if you don't go and rest! You are only hurting your brothers by arguing with me!"

I growl. "Fine, but tell me what their condition is as soon as you're done!"

"We will," Donnie said and I turned and left the room without looking back.

After I left the lab and slammed the door behind me, I couldn't help but kick several foot bots until my toe was hurting and nearly bleeding. What did either of them do to deserve this?! I swear, once I get back on that surface, I will find Shredder myself and finish him off myself! That's a promise!

Also, who does Splinter think he is, telling me to rest?! How does he expect me to try and rest when I know my brothers made it out of a fight like that barely alive?! It's like saying that I should pretend that I didn't see someone getting murdered right in front if me! Ok, poor choice of words...again.

All I really did was grunt as I went towards the punching bag.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I finished wrapping Leo's shoulder after...well I don't know how long. Splinter has confirmed that Mikey has a concussion, but I just checked again to make sure. Splinter is looking over Mikey to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. It's very dangerous to fall asleep with a concussion and I don't want to have a risk of him slipping into a coma.

I already have one brother to seriously be worried about, I don't need to worry about two. Not that I'm not worried about Mikey, but at least I know he'll be ok for the most part.

Anyhow, I finished wrapping Leo's shoulder, and judging by the look on his face, he isn't having a pleasant sleep. Sighing, I looked over at at Splinter and Mikey, and they just looked at me.

"How's Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

I sighed as I looked at Leo again, and his face was filled with pain.

"His shoulder was dislocated," I tell him. "He still has a high fever of 102.9, and he has a bruised shoulder. His throat may be sore, but nothing major. I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but he doesn't seem to be in a coma. He seems to know he's in pain. We will have to keep a sharp eye on him until the fever goes down."

They were both silent before Splinter speaks up again.

"I see," he says and then looks at Mikey. "What about Michelangelo?"

"I'll need to keep an eye on him too obviously," I sigh. "At least until the symptoms slowly go away."

"Who's gonna tell Raph?" Mikey asked looking up.

"Well...you definitely can't," I pointed out. "He would probably punch something and it would be dangerous if it was you...especially in the condition you're in. I'll be the one to tell him."

"Are you sure, my son? You still need patching up yourself," Splinter said and sounded a tad concerned.

"Yes...besides, I'm fine. I'll patch up later. Raph is probably wrecking the lair as we speak. You know how stubborn he is."

"I understand," Splinter sighs. "Just make sure that he doesn't overdue it, Donatello. He had a pretty big fight tonight."

I nodded. "I'll be careful...watch over Leo and Mikey."

He nods. "I will."

I turn to the door and began walking towards it. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and slowly closed it behind me. There, I saw Raph trying to beat the punching bag, but didn't seem to have enough strength to do much with it.

"You know you shouldn't push your body that far, right?"

He stops what he was doing, and glared at me.

"Oh shut up! How do you-?" then he stops and it looked like realization hits his face and began walking up to me. "How're Leo and Mikey?"

I explained to him the same thing that I told Splinter. As I explained, it looked like Raph was getting more and more angry every time I told him a condition...which I pretty much expected out of him. Once I finished, he looked like he was ready to punch something. All I did was take a step back to avoid being in the way.

"So Leo's in bad shape?" he says bitterly after a few moments. "And you aren't sure how long he'll be out of it?"

I slowly shake my head. "No...he isn't in a coma though as far as I know. He just seems to be in a lot of pain right now from his facial expression."

He growls as he balled his fist. "All of this...all of this was a distraction wasn't it?!"

I gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"This entire fight Sensei and I got into! I bet this was Shredder's way of distracting us so we wouldn't be aware of what you guys were doing!"

"Raph-."

"No!" he snaps. "I've had enough of this! I'm getting him back one way or another...even if it kills me!"

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Did you really just say that?! How can I be calm when you guys just fought the Shredder and fought against him?!"

I sigh. "I don't know. Look, all of us are on edge based on the fights we just had. I guess it's normal to be this upset, but you aren't helping Leo and Mikey by screaming at me and wanting revenge. Besides, we should worry about them first before plotting against Shredder."

He's silent for a few moments before sighing. "I...guess you have a point there. I guess I was just shocked and all of this happened way too fast. But...we can't just let this slide by as if it didn't happen."

"And we won't," I say. "We will get them back, but all of us need to recover first."

He nods and I sigh.

"Anyway, I think we should-," I was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain just below my chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys, here is the next chapter of the story. I just want to say I had a very stressful week so I had to rush through this chapter. Not to mention the fact that our school's secretary recently died so if you can, please pay some respect. I also want to say that I will no longer have a schedule for this story and I'll update whenever I can. The reason being as I said before is because school is stressful and I don't want to rush the story to meet a certain day. Anyway, with that being said, lets get to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: Donnie is in a bad situation isn't he? I actually was going to make Donnie fine, but then I figured that would seem unrealistic. Yes, Splinter is in a pickle, but as I said April and Casey will appear in the next story and in this chapter, there will be a reason why the won't be able to help. Also sorry if I didn't clarify it if it was Fahrenheit or Celsius. Well in the United States, we use Fahrenheit. In a normal body temperature, the temperature is around 98.6 Fahrenheit. 102.9 is a pretty high fever. Anything above 103 degrees Fahrenheit is dangerous...at least I'm pretty sure. I hope that clears it up.**

 **guest: oooh that gave me an idea. I love the different ways you think even when I don't think of them. Also as I already said, I rushed the last chapter so if it seemed like Raph calmed down easily, it's because I rushed. But haha partially right?**

 **SarahNYAG: haha well this is the price you have to pay when you read my stories...landing on my amazing cliffhangersXD...also I'm glad to hear that I'm your favorite author...I like to talk to my reviewers and give my thoughts to what they have to say...even if they are confused on something or give constructive criticism. Also I appreciate on the comment on my personality...sometimes I down myself too much, but I'm getting a little more confident in my stories and some other things. Anyway, I hope to see more feedback from you and hope to read some stories from you.**

 **anyway guys, as I said I'm done with the schedule and I will update whenever I can. I hope you can respect that as school and some other things are giving me stress. Anyway, enjoy the story and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Donnie stops right in the middle of what he was saying, when he suddenly just grunts in pain, and bent over, clutching his upper stomach.

"Donnie!" I ran over and he looks up at me, a slight pain expression spreading across his face.

I tried helping him, but he slapped my hand, surprising me.

"I'm fine!" he grunts. "Just felt a stinging pain for a second."

I gave Donnie a look. "Yea...there's no way you're hiding that from me. I already saw those scratch marks on your torso. So don't act like you aren't in pain."

"I'm the last person you need to worry about."

"And according to you, Leo and Mikey seem to be taken care of...so that means you still need to be taken care of!"

"Raph-."

"Shut up!" I say glaring at him. "Just shut up and sit on that couch before I make you!"

He glares as he collapses on the couch, and all I do is give him a look.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? How did you get those scratches anyway?"

He grunts. "Tiger Claw."

"You were fighting Tiger Claw?!"

He rubs the back of his neck. "Heh...not exactly."

I gave a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

He looks away and that made me glare at him.

"Donnie, tell me what happened!"

"He...tried to..."

He grunts again in pain, but it was so fake, it made me want to wince at the sound of it.

"Donnie, that's so fake...come on. I've seen you do better acting. Now come on, what's going on?"

He hesitates before answering. "He...he was aiming for Leo."

I glared at him. "He...Tiger claw did WHAT?!"

"If I didn't intervene, that could have been a fatal blow! That was my first reaction, ok?!"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Tiger Claw!"

He looked shocked. "You...aren't mad at me?"

I huffed. "Why would I be mad at you for something I probably would have done?!"

Realization looks like it hit him in the face as he groans. "Idiot!"

"Yes you are."

He looks up, and rolls his eyes. "Whatever...but as I said, I'm fine."

He goes to get up, but I give him a death glare. "Sit right back down right now, or I'll glue you to that couch!"

"Raph...you aren't in the best condition either."

I roll my eyes. "I don't give a freakin crap about my injuries at the moment. Now, let me see those cuts."

"Raph-."

"No arguing either!"

Man, I feel like this was a role reversal. Usually when I get hurt and Donnie needs to look at my injuries, I would start to argue and then Donnie would say the same thing I just said right now. As if 5 weeks of that wasn't bad enough...now I guess I know how Donnie feels...at the moment at least.

"Ugh, fine!"

He lets his arms fall on the couch, as I kneeled to look at his injuries closely. They look shallow, but judging those cuts, if I don't clean them, they will most likely get infected. He most likely pushed himself further like Mikey and probably Leo did. There were some scrapes and dirt that are in or nearly in his cuts. That may be the reason why he could be in pain...they could or on their way to be infected.

I clenched my fist as I continued to examine those injuries. I freakin swear, they will pay and I'm so close to punching Donnie on the spot, but I stopped myself. I need to save my anger for those goons the next time I see them. They will wish they were never born...especially Shredder!

"Raph?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up at Donnie.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at those cuts for a while and looked angry about it."

Did I really show that I was angry through my facial expression? Great going Raph!

"I'm fine," I grunted, and I'm trying really hard to keep myself under controlled. "Those cuts of yours will need cleaned, or they will probably get infected."

"Oh," he blinks as he tries getting up, but I gently shoved him on the couch and I glared at him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To clean up my wounds, where do you think?"

"You aren't going anywhere," I spat out. "I'll go get the supplies and clean them myself!"

That's when he glares at me. "That isn't happening! You're still injured yourself! You still have a bad leg, and-!"

"Here we go with the leg again! Do you think I actually care right now?!"

"You should! Along with that fever Splinter says you have, you really should be resting! You're gonna overwork yourself!"

"Tell yourself that!" I snapped back. "If you keep moving around like this, you're gonna hurt yourself more! You did enough for Leo and Mikey, now it's your turn to rest!"

"And you think you haven't had enough?!" Donnie snaps, and that drew me back a bit because Donnie rarely gets mad...at least like this. "We are surrounded by broken foot bots, and your physical condition isn't the best! Not to mention your black eye and fever!"

"Just shut up already!" I snapped. "At least I KNOW I'm injured! You're acting like nothing in the world is wrong with ya!"

He growls. "You know what Raph?! I'm trying to be nice, but now I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?!" I snapped at him.

All he did was give me a death glare, but not give me an answer.

"Well?! What are you gonna do?! Are you gonna admit that I was right about you acting like you aren't injured?!"

Then without hesitation, Donnie shot up from the couch, fist tightened, and before I could react or even think, his fist connected with my face, and I slammed into the ground with a thud.

* * *

Splinter's P.O.V.

I was making sure the bandages on Michelangelo's head were good and tight, but not too tight. After I have done that, I decided to go get some bandages to take care of his minor injuries. Donatello went to go tell Raphael the current situation...but I feel that Raphael will just lose his anger and either scream or punch his brother.

"Sensei?"

I stopped and turned to the chair Michelangelo is sitting in...only he wasn't in the chair. Glancing around, I saw him near Leonardo. I gave him a stern look as he just looked at me.

"Michelangelo, you should not be up and moving around in your condition!"

"But I'm fine!" he protests.

"Not according to your brother and me! You have a concussion! I will not have you moving around!"

'"I just wanted to see how Leo was doing," he says calmly. "I mean...I know what Donnie said...but I wanted to see for myself."

I just stared at Michelangelo for a few moments before sighing.

"I am worried about Leonardo too, Michelangelo. However, he isn't the only one who needs treatment."

I eyed the chair, and this time Michelangelo listened to me and went back in the chair.

"Yea...doesn't Donnie still need to be looked at? All he said was that he was going to tell Raph about Leo's and my condition and then left. Not caring about his own injuries."

"That really shouldn't be a surprise to you, my son," I stated. "Donatello makes sure that all of your injuries are taken care of before he worries about his...even if it's worse than all of yours."

He nods slightly. "Yea, I know. I wish he would stop doing that because sometimes his injuries scare me more than my own."

"I agree with you, Michelangelo. I guess you can say Raphael and Donatello have the same stubbornness. Neither of them wanting to worry about their own injuries and admit they are hurt."

He nods. "Can't argue with that. Then there's Leo who would literally give up his own life before any of ours. I get he's trying to protect us, but..."

"I get what you are saying," I nod. "And you seem to be the one who keeps your brothers in check."

He shrugs. "I guess so."

He suddenly grunts as he put a hand to his head.

"Ugh! Stupid concussion!"

"You should take it easy, my son. Don't over think anything."

He looks up at me and looks like he's about to say something, when there was suddenly yelling. That drew my attention to where Donatello walked out. Great, that only means the two of them are in an argument.

"What's going on out there?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm not sure," I tell him and began walking over to the door. "I will check it out, you stay here."

He nods as I peek out of the lab to see them glaring at each other. Donatello was sitting on the couch, while Raphael was yelling.

"...here we go with the leg again! Do you think I actually care right now?!" Raphael snaps

"You should! Along with that fever Splinter says you have, you really should be resting! You're gonna overwork yourself!" Donatello spats out back.

"Tell yourself that! If you keep moving around like this, you're gonna hurt yourself more! You did enough for Leo and Mikey, now it's your turn to rest!"

"And you think you haven't had enough?!" Donatello snaps and it surprises me of how angry he sounded. "We are surrounded by broken foot bots, and your physical condition isn't the best! Not to mention your black eye and fever!"

"Just shut up already! At least I KNOW I'm injured! You're acting like nothing in the world is wrong with ya!"

"You know what Raph?! I'm trying to be nice, but now I'm gonna-!"

"Gonna what?!"

All Donatello did was give Raphael a death glare, but not didn't say anything.

"Well?! What are you gonna do?! Are you gonna admit that I was right about you acting like you aren't injured?!"

Then, what I saw made me stand there in shock. Donatello stands on his feet, and before either of us could react, he brings his fist out and punches Raphael, which sends him flying to the ground.

Raphael groans and lays there for a few moments, before getting to a sitting position and stared at Donatello. However, that glare on Donatello's face never dropped...all he did was breath heavy and looked like he was debating to punch Raphael again. That is when I decided to intervene.

"What is going on in here?!"

Raphael turns to me and Donatello took his eyes off of his brother to do the same. Not even a moment later, Donatello looked back down at Raphael and looked like he realized what he has just did.

"M-Master Splinter, I-I..."

And then he just looked back down at Raphael.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I was horrified at the scene in front of me. Did...did I really just punch Raph? Why would I do such a thing?! We were arguing one moment, and then the next, Raph was on the ground, and Splinter was basically staring me down.

"Donatello?"

I looked up, my eyes slightly widen, and Splinter was still staring me down. Refusing to look, I looked back at Raph...worse idea. He was glaring at me as he rubbed his cheek. I tried my best calming down at the current situation, and I finally made myself move, and lend out a hand to Raph.

"Are you ok?"

He growls as he smacks my hand and gets up to his feet. "Don't touch me! What the heck was all that about?!"

"Raph, I'm sorry, it's just-."

"Just what?! That you found the opportunity to smack me right in the face?! Was that it?!"

"R-Raph, I wasn't thinking...I-."

"You what?!" he snaps as he got closer and looks like he's ready to smack me. "You just wanted to prove nothing was wrong with you?! Is that it?!"

"Raph-."

"Well you know what?! You can take that injury, and shove it right up your-!"

"Raphael, that is enough!" and then Splinter was in between both of us. "Donatello said that he was sorry!"

Raph just glared at Splinter. "Of course you stick up for everyone else but me! Did you even see what just happened?!"

"I did," Splinter said calmly. "And Donatello regrets his mistakes...but that doesn't mean I won't talk to him later."

Great...just great.

"Ugh!" Raph face palms. "So you're saying I shouldn't be concerned for Donnie's injuries because trust me, those cuts will be infected if we don't clean them!"

Splinter glances at me for a second, before looking back at Raph. "Is this what this argument was about?"

Raph nods. "Yea...it's because he is so stubborn!"

I glare back at him. "Yea, you're one to talk!"

"You know what?!"

"That is enough! Both of you!" Sensei snaps before looking at me. "Donatello, your brother is only concerned about you...and he's right! Your injuries need to be a priority too and those cuts will get infected if not treated!" then he looks at Raph. "As for you Raphael, you know how it's like how to be hard headed! You can't just yell at your brother when he's being like that! You have to calmly tell him to stay still!"

"As if!" he snaps. "Since when am I calm about someone getting injured in the hands of an enemy?! What makes it worse is that they have to be stubborn about it!"

"You're stubborn yourself!" I snap at him.

Splinter went to say something, when we hear Mikey yell from the lab.

"Sensei, what's going on out there?"

Raph and I looked at each other before Splinter eyes both of us. After a few tense moments, he speaks up.

"Nothing, my son," he caught us both by surprise. "Just your brothers having an argument."

There was silence. "Uh...ok..."

Then he went back to speaking to us. "Now I'll have to keep an eye on Leonardo and Michelangelo. Raphael, I want you to tend to Donatello's injuries."

My eyes widen. "B-but Sensei, he needs to recover him-gah!"

I felt pain from those cuts as I clutched at my lower chest again. Before I knew it, Raph and Splinter forced me to sit on the couch.

"I am fully aware that Raphael needs to recover my son, but you need to be treated as well."

That's when a thought came to my head. "What about April and Casey? I mean...they can come and help out right?"

"It is very late, Donatello and I'm sure those two have school in the morning. Besides, considering the fight all of us had tonight, it will not be safe for them to be traveling here...they could end up in a dangerous situation."

I mentally face palmed at how stupid my idea was.

"You're right," I say. "That would be a stupid idea."

"You could give them a call tomorrow if you wish, but tonight, we shall tend to our own wounds."

"Yea," Raph said and then looked at me. "Anyway, I'm still getting you patched up."

"Indeed," Splinter says and then gives Raph a stern look. "After you tend to Donatello's wounds, you will get some rest! Understood?!"

Raph rolls his eyes. "Yea, yea. I'll go get the first aid kit."

He then begins to follow Sensei into the lab, and all I could really do was sit there and think to myself. How did everything get so bad? We were screwed from the beginning after Mikey fell off the roof. I was stupid enough to believe Mikey's concussion was the worst thing that would happen tonight..,but I was wrong...so wrong.

Then...near the end of that fight, I lost it and even tried to kill Shredder. When he knocked me to the ground, all I did was freeze and waited for him to kill me! How on earth could I have let that happen? I would be dead right now, if it wasn't for-.

"Donnie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Raph was standing there with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Are you alright? You didn't answer me the first time."

He said my name once?

"Yea...yea I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That's dangerous," Raph smirks and I just glared at him. "Relax, Branic, it was only a joke."

I sigh as he came with the first aid kit and opened the box. That's when he pulled out another first aid box and then just give me a look.

"Really Donnie?"

I shrug. "Sometimes Mikey likes to mess with my stuff."

"But did you really have to put 2 first aid kits in one box?"

"Heh...well..."

"Ugh, never mind!" Raph face palms and held the first aid in his hands. "Now if I may ask, how...how did you guys manage to get out of there?"

I was silent and then rubbed the back of my neck. "Well...we wouldn't have made it out without this stranger."

"Stranger?" he raises an eyebrow. "Who was this stranger?"

"All I saw was that he had black hair and a scar right near his eye...surprised that wasn't on his eye. But the thing that surprised me most, was that he had a stab wound between his shoulder and chest and he was still fighting."

And then there was suddenly the sound of the first aid kit crashing to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys I'm back. In case you didn't already know, I'm not doing a schedule anymore mainly because school has been stressful and I have been running out of ideas and getting behind to the point where I'm rushing to get the story in on time. Also I needed some time to myself because last week was a very stressful week and I needed a breather. Anyway, I'm still stressed with school, but my stress level isn't nearly as bad as last week. Also I've been busy with other things such as hanging out with my friends this weekend and the fact we had a snow day yesterday (and the roads are still bad and have drifts of snow on them). I've also got side tracked with one of the animes I watch called Fairy Tail. If you don't watch it, I highly suggest you watch it rather you watch it in subbed or dubbed (personally I watch it in dub just so I don't have to read the subtitles). Anyway, enough of that, lets get to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: yes Donnie is stubborn...I was afraid that I was making him too much like Raph, but in a way, he somewhat is. I am not gonna tell you when Leo will wake up, but this chapter will mainly be between Raph and Donnie, so it won't be this chapter. Also Raph did get angry when Donnie punched him...he was yelling at him about it before Splinter broke it up. You will just have to read where the crashing sound came from because just like Raph and Donnie, I am a stubborn person. Oh, and also good luck at the hospital! What are you practicing there? Also, thank you for the comfort for the secretary...people at my school took it hard that day and the school was basically silent. Today was her funeral yesterday...but I wasn't really close to her. I'm also sorry for the loss of your teacher, I hope you're doing ok.**

 **guest: yes Donnie needs to learn that punching his hot-headed brother in the face is a bad idea. He was lucky Splinter was there or things could've gotten uglyXD...also I still love how you're calling the stranger Billy Bob Joe...that still makes me laugh when I read thatXD**

 **SarahNYAG: FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CLIFFHANGERS MUHAHA!XD Anyway, I am interested in reading your stories. You read and review my stories and I would like to return the favor when you publish your fanfics. I just have a few questions. What is ATLA (stand for), and what is it about? I also want to know what Merlin is if you could explain...thank you. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you would be patient with me as the story is slowly wrapping up in a few chapters and I still get lazy with this story. I appreciate the support and hope you guys will keep it up!:) I own nothing of TMNT**

 **One other note, this chapter is shorter so please don't kill me for the shortness**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

I just asked Donnie how they managed to get out of that fight, and he told me it was this random stranger who saved them.

"Stranger?" I asked lifting an eyebrow.

He sighs. "All I saw was that he had black hair and a scar right near his eye...surprised that wasn't on his eye," hmmm...why does that sound very familiar? "But the thing that surprised me most, was that he had a stab wound between his shoulder and chest and he was still fighting."

As soon as he finished the last sentence, I know exactly who he was talking about. In my shocked, I didn't even know I dropped the first aid kit until I heard it crash on the ground. I nearly jumped, but I'm still pretty shocked with the information Donnie just told me.

"Raph?!" Donnie snapped me out of my shocks and I blinked rapidly and then looked at him...and he looked very concerned. "Are you alright?! What's wrong?!"

I shook my head to clear the remaining shock. "Uh...I'm fine. But...who did you say this guy was again?"

I'm seriously hoping I heard that wrong. Why would the guy who attacked Splinter and me help my brothers win against the Shredder?!

"I told you, he never told us his name. He had a pretty nasty stab wound between his shoulder and chest...and he had a scar near his eye."

Now I know I didn't hear that wrong...this guy is obviously trying to gain their trust and then stab them in the back later.

"You can't trust him!" I flat out said it.

Donnie blinked in confusion. "What do you mean we can't trust him?"

"You just can't!"

"Raph, this guy basically saved our lives and you're saying we can't trust him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I say, trying not to get an another argument.

Before I can say anything else to make that not spund bad, Donnie beats me to it and was getting angry at me again.

"Oh, so you wouldn't have cared if all of us were killed by Shredder, is that it?!"

"Look, you're gonna have to trust me on this," I say, still somewhat trying to reason with him. "This guy is no ally whatsoever. You know how Splinter and I were ambushed?"

"It's very obvious!" he spat out, failing mostly to keep the anger from his voice. "What of it?!"

"This guy...unless he's a look alike, he was the one who led the foot bots here."

"If that's true then why did he help us?! He was the one who pushed the Shredder off the roof!"

"He probably did that for show!" I said, starting to get angry. "He's just gaining your trust and then stabbing you in the back! That guy, he nearly killed me!"

Donnie's eyes widen for a second and then glared at me. "Wait a minute...you were the one who stabbed him, aren't you?!"

"What?! No! It was-," I stopped myself remembering it was Splinter that stabbed him...I don't want him to get the blame, so I lied. "Ok yes, it was me!"

"You could have killed him!"

That's when I just snapped. "Oh yea?! Well you know what?! He could have died for all I cared! He's just as bad as the Shredder! I may not have been there for the fight, but based on what you have told me, it sounds like he was sucking up to you!"

"How could you possibly say that?! Did you even give him a chance, or did you go and stab him without even acknowledging his reason for being down here?!"

I growled. "I can't believe you would rather trust a stranger who ambushed both Splinter and me and acted like he cares for you, than your own brother! It's basically like trusting the Shredder over Leo!"

"Don't you DARE bring Leo into this! He has nothing to do with this conversation!"

"Who said I was?! I was making a comparison!"

"A comparison?! I can't believe you just said that!"

"You know that isn't what I meant!"

Donnie shoots up and failed to look like he wasn't in pain.

"You know what?!"

"Sit. Down!" I say through gritted teeth.

"No!"

I shoved him hard onto the couch. "I said sit down!"

He growls. "You know what Raph-?!"

"Raphael, Donatello, what is going on in there?!" we hear Splinter yell from the lab.

"Uh..." Donnie hesitates for a quick second. "...nothing Sensei. I'm just yelling at Raph for...dropping the first aid kit."

"So that's what that noise was," I hear Mikey's voice slightly.

"Fine, but I will come out there if I hear you two screaming at each other again," Splinter says. "Don't forget that Michelangelo has a concussion and Leonardo is unconscious."

"Hai Sensei, we will," we both say.

When he doesn't answer back, Donnie and I glared right back at each other.

"Ok, it won't do anyone good if keep arguing about this," Donnie says bitterly. "So just clean those stupid cuts and get some rest so I can check more on Leo's condition!"

"As if...if I'm resting, you're resting!" I spat at him. "Besides, I want to talk about this guy later, got it?! Don't forget that!"

"Says the one who stabbed him!"

I growled and I was just about to punch him, but I managed to control myself last second before my fist headed for his face.

"I'm aware I stabbed him, quit rubbing it in my face!" I snapped at I picked up the stuff that fell out of the first aid kit when I dropped it.

I don't know how anyone would react if they find out that it was Splinter that stabbed him and not me. I'm not sure how that will end and I don't want to find out.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

After Raph picked up all the medical supplies he dropped, he slowly began to clean my wounds. I hiss and winced slightly, but nothing more than that. As he was cleaning them, his face showed no emotion, but I can sense his anger easily.

I'm aware I'm making him feel guilty about him stabbing the stranger, but he always has trust issues. One example was that Tiger Claw was about to finish us at that meat warehouse, and Karai basically saved our shells right before she was taken by him.

After Mikey got injured, Raph said he still didn't trust our sister...but of course I was more worried about Mikey. It's not like I haven't notice his issues, but even I knew Raph wouldn't trust Karai when Leo took him back to the lair.

However, this isn't about Karai, it's about this stranger who saved us. It's not like I don't trust Raph...he's just been through a lot tonight.

I finally looked up and saw Raph was failing to show an emotionless face and his face was twitching with anger as he cleaned my wounds. His hands were shaking as if not to punch me or anything else.

"Raph?" I say cautiously and he looked at me. "Are you ok?"

He glares up at me and I knew right away that it was a huge mistake. "Did you just ask if I was ok? Did you really just ask that?!"

I blinked as he punched me right above my cuts. "No I'm not ok!"

I nearly fell off the couch but I caught myself and grunting slightly.

"You expect me to be ok with everything you just told me! Well let me tell you something, that guy cannot be trusted! He ambushed us, and he nearly killed Splinter and me! Then you come and expect me to believe that he actually saved you from the Shredder!"

"He did," I say, slightly bitter. "Why can't you just accept that all people aren't bad? I mean go ahead and ask Mikey and Leo...they will say the same thing."

"First off, we shouldn't have Mikey thinking too much, and second, Leo is FREAKIN unconscious!"

"That's beside the point."

"Beside the point?!" Raph snaps. "You have got to be joking me right now! Get it through the thick skull of yours that-!"

He was cut off by the sound of a slight crack coming from his leg, and it looked like he was trying to hide the pain from his face, but it wasn't that good of a job.

"Raph, you need to sit down."

"Don't change the subject!" he grunts. "Besides-!"

He takes another step, and this time, he fell on one knee, grabbing his injured leg, and grunting under his breath.

"Dang it!" he mumbles.

I get up as I quickly went towards him. As I laid a hand on his shoulder, he slaps my hand.

"Don't you DARE touch me!" he snaps, and that's when I realized his breathing was erratic and his skin looked paler.

My guess is his fever and the fact he is making it worse...I knew I should've forced him to go to bed.

"I have warned you two!" Splinter snaps coming into the room. "I told you two I would come in this room if you two-!"

He stops all of a sudden, and I just gave him a look of concern...not for me, but for Raph. I guess he seemed to notice it too when he saw Raph's current state.

"Raphael?" I moved out of the way when he came rushing towards him. "Are you alright, my son?"

He grunts. "I'm fine!"

Splinter feels his forehead. "I'm afraid your fever has went up, my son. You have stressed yourself out too much by yelling at Donatello! You are to go to bed right now! I will handle Donatello's injuries."

Raph gives me a weak glare before getting to his feet and glaring at both of us.

"I said now, Raphael!"

He grumbles as he head towards his room. As soon as he was out of our sight, Splinter looked at me.

"And what have I told you, Donatello? Not to be stubborn about it...especially since your brother had a slight fever."

"I know...but I told him...something about the fight and we both kind of got mad at each other."

He sighs. "We will talk about that later. Right now, I will like to clean your injuries and you are to get rest as well...and no arguing either!"

I sigh as I nodded, and he got me to sit on the couch again, and he began to clean my wounds. Once again, I hiss from the pain, but Splinter didn't look up...as if he didn't want to be distracted even though he's worried.

I was gonna ask him if Raph will be ok, but then I realized that it was a stupid thing to ask. He has been so much worse than a few injuries, black eye, a hurt leg, and a fever. Compared to the other injuries he has had in the past, this is basically a slap on the wrist. Besides, I'm the smart one so I should know about how major or minor someone's injury is.

In any case, I'm more worried about Leo's condition...his fever could go high at any second and his shoulder could get easily infected if I'm not careful. I'm also worried about Mikey's condition, but if I keep a close eye on his concussion, he should be ok.

Then there's Splinter...he was in that fighting along side with Raph. He may not have as many injuries than either of us combined, but he pushed his limit too...I can see it. It would been a good idea to invite April and Casey to help him out, but Splinter's right...they could be in danger for tonight at least. The last thing we need is to have those two get hurt as well or even captured. I'll probably call them tomorrow after school is over for them. They might be mad at me for not calling them sooner, but it's for the best.

I almost missed the fact the Splinter was cleaning my face...I actually forgot that I had a claw mark on my face thanks to Rahzar. I've been so busy with everything else, that I completely forgot all about it. After a few minutes, Splinter gets up and looks at me.

"There, you should be fine now, my son. I suggest you don't move around too much for the next few days. Now, you should get to bed. I will keep an eye on Michelangelo and Leonardo."

"What about you?" I say. "I mean...you and Raph had as big of a fight as we have. You need to get rest too."

"I am perfectly fine, my son. I have very little injuries compared to all of you. Now please...go get some rest. That's an order!"

He had a stern look on his face, and I knew I wasn't going to get out of it.

"Ok fine...but promise me you won't push yourself and you will get rest yourself!"

He smiles and nods. "I promise, Donatello. Now go and get some sleep."

I hesitated, but then reluctantly nodded. "Hai Sensei."

I turned around and began walking to my room. I don't think it's ok for Splinter to be working like this...especially since he was in that same fight as Raph.

Speaking of Raph...I couldn't help but wonder something. He believes that the stranger is the reason they got in that fight in the first place. Was it...was that just out of anger or does he believe that he was being serious? Also...what was the reason why Raph stabbed him?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys what's up! I'm back with another chapter even as life is seriously hating me right now. My stress level is down at a good rate for now...but now life decided to throw more trouble at me. I woke up in the middle of the night and my ear was clogged so I thought it needed to be flushed and get cleaned out. So my dad took me to the doctor this morning and it turns out I have an ear infection...great. But don't worry, the doctor said it should be gone in a few days (mainly by Wednesday or Thursday, but life still sucks). Anyway, enough of my life, lets get on to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: yes Raph is always the stubborn type...honestly if he wasn't already in a fight or injured for that matter, he would've most likely ran out of the lair to fight him himself. Of course that would be stupid, but hey it's Raph. And yes considering the argument Raph and Donnie were having, it was a good idea that Splinter sent both of them to their room to rest...even if he isn't resting himself. I always feel that the show doesn't have too many team ups with Raph and Donnie, so I like to write it out here. Also, I was planning on having Leo in this chapter so don't think I've forgotten about him because I was planning on putting him in anyway. By the way, good luck with your practice at the hospital and I hope you do well.**

 **guest: well duh Raph has trust issues, it's RaphXD..and yes I saw the new promo and I saw the first episode. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE TURTLE TOT EPISODE AND I SWEAR IF SHREDDER COMRS BACK *pulls knife out* I WILL TAKE OUT HIM AND EVERYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THIS PLAN! Also the moment when Leo had his fanboy moment with Space Heroes had me laughing.**

 **as said about the episode I loved it! I can't wait for this season but I hate Space Heroes...but I love it how even Leo has fanboy moments...I loved how April was like "what are you fanboying about?" I was dyingXD *pulls knife out* THEY BETTER NOT BRING SHREDDER BACK OR ELSE!**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it only has a few chapters left...but I will make a 3rd story after a hiatus for the series. I will be making more stories, but I'm gonna take a break from this series after this story ends.**

 **I do not own TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

*2 days later*

We are still recovering and all of us are still cleaning up the mess around the lair. Mikey is still being watched because of his concussion and Donnie isn't allowed to move around way too much because of the cuts he got from Tiger Claw. As for me, everyone is keeping an eye on because of my leg and the other minor injuries. My fever was basically gone the morning after the fight so that's fine...I guess.

The thing that's really worrying me most, is Leo. His fever has slightly gone down, but that has been the only process. His shoulder hasn't looked like it hasn't gotten better...the same actually. The worse part is, he hasn't woken up. He has stirred a few times as if he was having some kind of fever nightmare, but that's about it.

We've all been keeping watch, and right now, it's my turn. It's usually me, Donnie, and Splinter because we didn't want to overwork Mikey...but of course he has to be stubborn about it. Overall, he's the one who's watched Leo the least...but that's how we want it.

It was also hard to get Splinter to get some rest. He was in the same fight I was in, and he thinks that he has to take care of all of us. I mean April and Casey came down the other day, but still.

As I stared at Leo's pale and unconscious body, I couldn't help but feel angry as I feel my fist tremble. The next time I see the Shredder, I will personally kill him myself! Is this what Leo felt when I was injured a month ago?! Wanting revenge?! What was he trying to prove getting injured like this?! Was it to prove that he was strong?! I can't believe that I was actually ok with him taking revenge...I mean I was stupid enough to think that he wouldn't try to do it by himself.

I haven't gotten the full story of what happened with that confrontation, but I want my brothers to recover first...although, I'm still trying to convince Donnie and Mikey that the stranger shouldn't be trusted. It was surprising that Mikey was taking Donnie's side...I mean doesn't he usually sense when something isn't right? Well...maybe he does, but he doesn't want to let Donnie know for some reason.

Anyway, Leo is my main concern right now. As I stared at him, I can't help but think of how stupid and idiotic it was for him to do something like this...going up against Shredder like that. I mean...Donnie and Mikey were there, but my point still stands. He has been wanting vengeance ever since we made it out of Shredder's lair a few weeks back.

"Why were you being an idiot, Leo?!" I mumbled. "Why did you go and do it?! It's not always your job to protect us, so why even go through with it?!"

His stilled body made me want to slap him, but I stopped myself once my brain decided to move my arm slightly. It's not gonna help him heal faster if he gets a slap across the face...even though he deserves it.

Suddenly, there was a crash, which startled me, and I looked towards the door.

"Oops, my bad!" of course that was Mikey...he probably dropped a foot bot.

"Mikey!" I hear Donnie snaps. "How many times do I have to tell you?! You should be resting!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Mikey spats back. "You shouldn't be moving around much either, you know!"

"I'm still in better condition than you, you know!"

"Well-!"

"Will both of you shut up?!" I yell from the lab. "We have plenty of time in the world to clean the lair up! You guys are acting like immatures!"

"You should talk!" Donnie yells back.

"Oh shut up already! Unlike the two of you, I'm actually doing something! Now quit yelling at each other and do something productive!"

There was no answer after that, and I went back to looking at Leo, having the slightest hope he woke up during that outburst...but he didn't. I put my hands over my face sighing. When will this idiot ever wake up?! If this attack was anything like the ambush he got from fighting the Shredder and being stuck in a coma for 3 months, I'm gonna kill him!

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Everything was black, but that doesn't mean I don't feel pain. It feels like I've been hit by 3 buses. Ugh...why do I feel like I'm sweating? Also...what happened? The last thing I remember was being on the roof top with Donnie and Mikey...oh gosh now I remember everything! We were ambushed by Shredder and his goons and...and Raph and Splinter were getting ambushed by foot bots! Why am I spending time sleeping, I need to help them!

My eyes quickly shot open, by the blinding light make me close them and groan in pain. I slowly opened them again and my vision was blurry for a few moments before it cleared. Looking around, I noticed I was in the lab. Wait...how did we...oh, that's right, this random stranger saved us.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!"

I looked over to my right, to see Raph sitting in a chair right next to me, giving me a certain look.

"R-Raph?" my voice sounded weak, and then I tried sitting up.

A sharp pain ripped through my shoulder, and I fell back grunting in pain and clutching at it.

"Easy there, Fearless. You're still pretty badly injured."

After the pain in my shoulder subsided a little, I noticed the black eye Raph has.

"I-I'm injured? What happened to your eye?!"

He put a hand on the bruised area, but then shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. The important thing is how you're feeling."

"I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to worry him. "W-wait, where are Donnie and Mikey? Are they ok?"

"They're a little roughed up, but they're ok," I can tell Raph is hiding something from me. "But you shouldn't be worrying too much. Your shoulder is in pretty bad shape and you have a high fever. If I were you, I wouldn't be too stressed about much right now," he stands up. "Anyway, I should get Donnie to check your injuries."

He turns and begins walking away.

"R-Raph?"

He stops and turns around. "What is it, Fearless?"

"How...how long have I been out?"

He hesitates, but then gives me an answer. "2 days."

My eyes widen, and I begin to sit up again...this time too quickly. "What?!"

Pain rips through my shoulder again, and I fell backwards again, clutching at it.

"Hey, what did I just tell you?!" he snaps. "Don't try getting up. You're already injured enough as it is! We don't need you to get more injured as it is!"

I smirk slightly. "That's weird having it the other way around, now isn't it?"

"Shut it!" he says bitterly as he continued walking out the door.

That caught me off guard. What the heck happened over the past 2 days that has Raph like this? Wait a minute...2 days? Then that must mean...Splinter and Raph manage to beat the foot bots? I mean Splinter probably did most of it since Raph is still injured. Wait...what if Raph is like this because Splinter got captured?! If that's the case, then why hasn't anyone done anything to make a plan to rescue him?! Hopefully this is just paranoid thinking, but still!

"Leo?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Donnie walking in the room. His torso was covered in bandages, and there was a square bandage on his cheek...that's right, Rahzar scratched his cheek...but-.

"How're you feeling?"

I shouldn't worry Donnie too much. "I'm fine...just a little banged up."

"Heh...nice try, Leo. Lying isn't going to work in your case."

I sigh. "Ok fine...I could be better."

"That's normal considering you still have a pretty high fever and a severely injured shoulder."

I groan for a second before Donnie hands me a glass and a pill.

"Here, swallow this."

My hand shakes as I take the glass and pill and chucked the pill in one swallow.

"That should help ease the pain a little."

"Thanks D," I say then glance at the door. "So...what's going on with Raph? He seemed a little...upset."

His eyes quickly widen...I know that look. It's the look that tells me someone (in this case Donnie) is hiding something.

"He...was just upset that you've been out for 2 days. You know how he is and hiding his emotions."

"Don't give me that crap," I spat out, which brought to Donnie's surprise. "There's something you aren't telling me, Donnie! Before Raph got you, he said you and Mikey were a little roughed up...but I could see he was hiding something! Now you're keeping secrets! What's going on?! What am I missing here?!"

"Leo you need to calm down. Your fever-."

"Quit changing the subject! First Raph is keeping secrets, and now you are! I deserve to know the truth Donnie! I was in that fight too you know!"

"You need to-."

"Donnie!" I snapped.

He looked at me before sighing in defeat. "Ok fine...if it will get you to calm down."

I sat there while Donnie begins to explain.

"So...do you remember the stranger who saved us?"

I think for a moment before he popped right back in my head. "Yea...although, it's a little fuzzy."

"I expected that," he says. "You kinda did pass out in the middle of the conversation. Anyway, what surprised me is after you passed out, he wanted to help you."

"Why is that surprising?"

"I mean...he said that as if he automatically trusted us. He just saved the 3 strangers. It wasn't like I trusted him it's just...*sigh* I don't know. I just didn't want him to go through the trouble...considering he was injured himself. He couldn't have died on us if his injuries were life threatening. He left with saying that pain is only strong if you make it...I thought it was weird."

"Seems a little bit like it," he says. "Anyway, what happened after that?"

"He ran off and then Mikey and I took you back to the lair. There we saw...over a hundred foot bots."

"What?!" I snapped. "So Shredder wasn't lying when he said Raph and Splinter were ambushed! I bet that's how Raph got the black eye...unless he had a fight with either you or Mikey."

He shakes his head. "No...it was there when we came back from the fight."

"And Splinter?"

"He's ok," he nods. "Anyway, we had to tell Raph what happened and...well he didn't take it too well. Raph looked pretty beaten, but he seemed to still have the energy to act like his usual stubborn self. We later found out that Mikey had a concussion, which made him more mad. Just give him some time to calm down...he's still pretty upset about what happened and...you know."

Why do I have a feeling Donnie is keeping a chunk of the story from me? Just the way he said that made me feel like he isn't telling me something.

"Anyway, you should probably get some rest...try to get that fever down a bit...I'll check on you in a bit."

"You sure?"

He nods. "Yea...I'll have to check with Mikey and Raph anyway."

"Fine," I sigh.

He nods again as he walked out of the lab.

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I quickly left the lab after I saw he fell back asleep. Why was I an idiot to explain what happened?! I bet he saw that I wasn't telling the whole truth...as in completely leaving out the part when Raph and I got in an argument about the stranger and that we just set each other off...especially the part when I punched him in the face.

It's just a lot to take in for him right now especially since he's been out for 2 days...I might have told him too much info as it was. Besides...I couldn't tell him that Raph has been giving me a cold glare a lot and right now, that really isn't a concern to worry about at the moment. Raph can't stay mad at me forever...right?

As I walked, a pain went through my cuts, and I took a moment to find a seat on the couch until the pain subsided. This really sucks that I have to be careful on how long I should walk...it shouldn't last more than 2 weeks at most anyway. But I shouldn't be complaining...Leo and Mikey have it worse than me or even Raph...well physically anyway.

I am concerned about Leo's and Raph's mental state...Raph is angry and Leo will probably feel like it's his fault. If Mikey is having trouble with anything, he sure is doing a good job in hiding it...but I will try to notice if anything is wrong or he needs help.

"Hey...Donnie?" I looked up at my brother. "Can...can we talk?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey guys welcome back to another chapter. Ok so I worked on this for only 2-3 days mainly because I had a busy week. I had a track meet Wednesday and a field trip yesterday. Today I had to take a stupid accuplacer test for half-day college for the next school year so that was fun...not. I also didn't have school today so I worked on this and I have to do another 5 page research paper. On top of that, I found out that my ear infection should be gone by next Tuesday-Thursday and it still sucks. But despite all of that, it hasn't really been a bad week for me actually. Anyway, enough that...let's get to the reviewers**

 **yukio87: maybe it is, maybe it isn't...you're just gonna have to read to find out. I will have more Leo in the story, but not so much in this chapter. This is basically reflecting off the other 3 brothers. I know Leo's fever needs to go down, but that just doesn't seem like the case right now. By the way, your grammar is fine...I make grammar mistakes sometimes in my story and I don't notice until I look over some of the chapters. Anyway, good luck at your practice for the hospital.**

 **guest: HAHAHAHAHA oh that's too richXD Mikey isn't too young, he's literally the same age as his brothers. I just enjoy reading your reviews especially when they are humorous. Anyway lets get serious here! *pulls out unusual sharp knife* I saw a clip today on YouTube and they have successfully brought the Shredder back! I SAY WE GO AND MURDER HIM RIGHT NOW! *activates shadow powers* my name is In-Umbra which means "In-Shadow" in Latin so therefore I must have these powers! NOW LET'S GO! HAVE YOUR POWERS READY AS WELL!**

 **SarahNYAG: well I appreciate the continuous support for this story from you. Now about the stranger, I am actually planning on having him more in the 3rd story of this series. So don't worry about not seeing him because he will play a part once I come with the third story. Also, I don't have any experiences with a concussion (well, myself with one personally), but is that possible? Well, it's cartoon logic but maybe getting him mad or something will help? I don't know. Anyway, thanks for the support.**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

 **also one other thing, I am planning on having a one-shot story to come out soon, so keep an eye out for that. I may be working on that more because I have a due date on the one-shot, but I will still be working on this one as well.**

* * *

Mikey's P.O.V.

"I'm NOT talking to him!" Raph snaps at me as he went walking out of the kitchen

"Oh, come on!" I said grabbing his arm. "You really need to talk to him! This has been going on long enough as it is! And for what? For believing that this stranger saved us?!

"He can't be trusted, Mikey! He attacked Splinter and I and led the foot bots here! I wouldn't be surprised if he WORKED for the Shredder! You don't get it, do you Mikey?! You're on his side aren't you?!"

"Look, I know you're upset, and I'm not sure about this guy either! I have a weird sense on him, but he did save us. We owe him our lives!"

"So what you're saying is that you aren't taking anyone's side?! Is that it?!"

I could tell he's tempted to punch my face by the way his fist is twitching, but I can take a hit...even with a concussion.

"Yes," I say. "I am...I don't completely trust this guy, but then again, he basically saved our shells back there and offered to help out Leo when he passed out."

"You aren't hearing what I'm telling you though! He tried KILLING Splinter and me! Are you so blind that you can't see that?! You and Donnie both!"

"I never said that I had full trust in him, Raph! You're just too mad to think clearly and hear what I'm saying!"

He growls. "That's it!"

He swings his fist towards my face, but I saw this coming and dodged out of the way nonchalantly.

"And now you're gonna strike a brother who has a concussion...that's a good one."

He growls and has a glare on his face, but in his eyes, I can see guilt and horror that he realized he almost punched his concussed brother.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

I shrug. "I saw that coming a while ago, so that didn't really surprised me that you wanted to punch me."

He growls, and I roll my eyes. "You know getting angry at me isn't gonna help anyone...so I really don't see how getting all worked up is gonna help either of us...especially Leo," he just turns away, and I didn't let go of his arm. "Ignoring me isn't gonna do anything, bro. Come on, you need to talk to him."

He didn't say anything, but I just kept my gaze on him. After what seemed like hours, he looks at me.

"Ok fine! I'll talk to him...but if he pisses me off, I'm leaving!"

"Good," I nodded. "Now-."

A sudden wave of dizziness hits me as I began to fall to my knees, but I was stopped mid fall by Raph catching me, and placing me on one of the chairs.

"You ok there, little brother?" Raph asked, and it took a few moments before the dizziness stopped and I looked at him.

"Yea...I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy, that's all."

He sighs. "Donnie said not to overdo it, remember? You still have a concussion and you need rest."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know...and I wasn't overdoing it. All I've been doing was arguing with you the whole time."

"Anything can happen though. I'm just glad you didn't faint."

"I'm fine," I said. "Don't worry about me. Right now, you need to go talk to him."

He looks like he was about to argue, but I gave him a glare, which got him to shut up. Without saying another word, he turns and leaves.

I sigh as I stare at the ground. Maybe now things can slowly go back to normal...well, maybe normal isn't the right word.

That's when a thought came into my head. Raph said that Leo woke up, so while he's doing his hopefully not loud conversation with D, I think I'll check on him. Slowly getting up from the chair to prevent from getting dizzy again, I make my way towards the lab.

I looked over at the conversation between Donnie and Raph, and Raph looked hesitant as he was trying to talk to Donnie. They luckily didn't notice as I made my way to the lab. Once I got there, I noticed that Leo was asleep. I'm not saying Raph didn't lie because...well, why would he lie about this? If Donnie was checking on him, he probably thought Leo needed more rest...as they are with me.

I got closer to Leo and notice he was mumbling under his breath and his face was twitching and his breathing was a little shaky...my guess is that he's having a nightmare. It shouldn't really surprise me really...he still has a pretty high fever. Donnie did tell us it will be highly possible for Leo to have a fever nightmare in the condition he's in.

I know I should wake him up, but it may be a minor nightmare and it can just fly by in a few minutes. So what I did, I pulled up a chair and sat by his side. At the same time, I tried to see if I could listen in on Donnie and Raph.

Ok...either the concussion is making me hear things, or I'm hearing this right...but it almost sounds like someone is crying. That could either mean they made up or the argument went too far. I would go up there and take a look myself, but someone needs to keep an eye on Leo...especially when he's having a nightmare like this.

As I kept watching over Leo, I took notice that his breathing is getting more shallow, and his mumbles got louder.

"No...no! G-get away from them! K-kill me instead!"

My eyes widen as I shoot up from my chair and he began moving around and thrashing. Right away, I knew to wake him up.

"Leo! Wake up, bro! You're having a nightmare!"

I kept shaking him, and before I knew it, a fist slammed into my chest, which caught me by surprise. I let out a startled scream as on slammed on the ground, crashing into Donnie's big tool box in the process.

Raph's P.O.V.

I hesitated as I walked out of the kitchen and saw that Donnie was sitting there, staring at the ground. I really hope Mikey's right when he says talking to him will help. The last two days has always ended up in the argument. Talking to Mikey mad me realize something that I was too angry to see...and that would be the fight.

I haven't really been asking them what happened and comfort them when they needed me...I mean yes I'm struggling myself, but they need the comfort more than me. With one hesitant step after another, I made my way towards Donnie, but he seemed to be too lost in thought to notice.

"Hey...Donnie?" I say hesitantly, and that's when he looked up at me. "Can...can we talk?"

He looked shocked for a moment, but then gave a half-hearted glare.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now, Raph. I'm already busy as it is with Leo and Mikey...I don't have time to argue with you."

The weird part was that he said it so calmly.

"I...I know," I say, not knowing how to put this. "There's...I..."

He just stared at me as I just glanced to the side. How the heck am I supposed to talk to him like this?! Why does this have to be so awkward?! Is it because we've done nothing but argue since they've returned from the fight?!

"Spit it out!" Donnie glares at me.

"I...I just wanted to see how...you were doing."

That seemed to catch him off guard as he gave a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

I sigh. "Listen...Mikey made me realize something. Ever since you guys got back from your fight with Shredder...I have done nothing but yell nod argue with you. Never once have I thought to think of what you're going through. I just assumed you would be ok for the most part despite your injuries...but now I see I was being selfish."

He shakes his head. "You aren't being selfish...I honestly think you were mad because you want to get revenge on everyone when your leg heals. You think you're powerless just being down here and it's driving you mad."

I looked at him with shock...has he really been thinking that the whole time? The entire time we had our arguments, was that what he was thinking?

"Then again I'm no better," he says and this time it was my turn to be confused. "I did the same thing with you. You and Splinter seemed to have one heck of a fight too. When we came back, I was shocked how injured you looked and still had the energy to move around with ease and everything."

"Well...my injuries weren't bad compared to you guys. You and Mikey looked like you were struggling to support Leo...I mean Mikey anyway."

"Yea but...you fought...and so did the others...all I did was be a coward."

My eyes widen in shock. "W-what do you mean by that?"

He glances down. "When Mikey and Leo got hurt...I felt helpless and powerless. I saw Leo get strangled and I almost stood there in shock. Seeing him almost pass out on me scared me. With Mikey, neither Leo nor me couldn't stop him from falling off the roof. Of course he saved himself, but Fishface jumped down and attacked him...and I was forced to watch. It just happened too fast for me to do anything!"

I hid my clenched fist so Donnie couldn't see that I was getting mad. Besides, I'm digging my fingers into my palm to keep from showing my anger.

"Tiger Claw almost hit Leo with his claws...I don't know if it would have killed him... but my body reacted before my mind could. The next thing I know, I was flying across the roof top."

I didn't know this! Tiger Claw was aiming for Leo to possibly kill him before Donnie stepped in?! They are seriously gonna pay when I get my hands on them!

"But...the worse part is, I lost it near the end of the fight. Shredder wanted to end us, but I went on saying I will end him. I tried fighting him solo and he easily took me down. That's when I froze...and I waited for him to end me. That was when..."

He stops, and that's when I know what he was gonna say. The stranger saved his life, didn't he? I went to say something about that, when the next course of action surprised me. Donnie springs up and there his arms around me, and there was the sound of crying. I stood there shocked, my eyes widen slightly, as I feel him crying on my shoulder.

After a few moments, I slowly put my arms around him to comfort him. I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. It shocks me too much that Donnie is the one crying. One of us could be clinging on to life, and he would still keep a level head, even if the rest of us are freaking out.

We would know...or at least I know he's just as scared as the rest of us, but just doesn't show it. Leo would pretend he isn't scared, but fails so bad at it, Mikey would be freaking out, and I would be angry and get revenge on who injured our brother. Donnie however, keeps a calm face as he checks the I jury, even though he's scared out of his mind himself.

So having him break down like this would be the last thing that I would expect. If what he's saying is true, which I'm sure he is, then he has every right to be like this right now. After all, he did see what happened to Mikey and Leo...plus he basically saved Leo's life. Not to mention he lost his cool apparently

"I'm sorry," I hear him sob. "I...I didn't mean to be like this..."

I still didn't know what to say, so I'm gonna have to think as I talk.

"It's ok...just let it out. You need this."

He sobs deeper into my shoulder, and now my shoulder is basically wet...but that isn't important. He really needs the comfort as it is. The anger rushed out of me as soon as he went and hugged me...but I'm still trying not to get pissed off especially right now.

"Listen," I say hesitantly. "I'm...I'm sorry about all the arguments we have. We may not agree on whose side this strange guy is on, but we can argue about that later. Right now, I'm right here for you."

We were like this for about 2 more minutes before he breaks away, rubbing his red eyes.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"A little," he says softly.

I smile slightly. "Good. Now...do you want to-?"

I was suddenly cut off by a slight scream and then a crashing sound.


	22. April Fools joke

Raph's P.O.V.

I was tying my mask to get ready for my dinner date with Mona Lisa. As I finished tying it, there was a rumbling noise above me, and I knew that the city was in danger. Right away, I ran over to my closet, but when I opened it up, my sais were gone.

"Honey!" I shouted.

"What?" Mona shouted back.

"Where are my sais?"

"What?"

"Where are my freakin sais?!"

"I uh...I put them away."

There was a crash behind me, and my eyes widen. "Where?!"

I take off running towards another closest and started searching again.

"I need them!"

"Uh-uh! Don't you think about running off to doing no daring do! We've been planning this romantic dinner date for two freakin months!"

"The public is in danger!" I kept searching.

"MY EVENING'S IN DANGER!" she shouts.

I growl. "YOU TELL ME WHERE MY FREAKIN SAIS ARE WOMAN! WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Greater good? I am your girlfriend! I'm the greatest _good_ you are _ever_ gonna get!"

Gosh, women are so needy...even Mona! I wish she would tell me where my freakin sais are!

* * *

 **A/N: ok guys, I want you to read this until the end because this is VERY VERY VERY important! Ok, so after months on fanfiction and writing this story, I've decided I'm going to quit fanfiction. It's not because I hate you guys...it's not that at all. It's just...school is so stressful and I can't do so many things at once. I'm still only a teenager after all and I need to not get stressed out. I'm also focusing on original stories that I'm writing, and if I'm gonna be an author one day, I need to focus on that. Anyway, I need to tell you guys thank you for all the support that you guys have put...I never would have thought that I would get any reviews from you guys. Even on my toughest times and bad chapters, you still show your support. I can't thank that enough.**

 **Now anyway, please don't hate me when I say this is all fake and you have been pranked by me. If you do, I apologize but I couldn't help myself. Even authors like to pull a good prank once in a while. I was actually planning on having a story involving April Fools, but I didn't get it done in time...oh well, there's always next year.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you actually read everything so I don't see any reviews about telling me not to quit because I'll have to tell you it was a fake farewell letter and I really don't want to do that.**

 **I apologize for the delay of the next chapter, but I've had a busy week and I haven't had much time to work on it. I'll try to have the next real chapter posted tomorrow, but I make no promises.**

 **Anyway guys, if you're an author on this site, make an April Fool's joke to your fellow readers or if you aren't, make a prank or a joke anyway. This day only happens once a year.**

 **One more thing before I leave, if you didn't take notice, the story I used above was a reference of my favorite part in the Incredibles! It isn't exact, but it's very similar...just used some different words. I also used my ship RaphxMona for this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys have a great April Fools day and keep a look out for the next official chapter starting tomorrow. Bye!:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey guys welcome back. Here is the REAL chapter of this story. I just wanna thank you guys for being good sports for my little April Fools joke the other day...I appreciate it. However, if you didn't read it or read the whole AN, I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but I've had a busy week and didn't have much time to write it...but it's here now. My ear is feeling a lot better too and I can hear out of it again so that's good. Anyway, lets get to the reviewers**

 **yukio: well...the conversation didn't go well. Also I thought it was a good brother moment when Raph was comforting Donnie...I still don't think we see too many moments with Raph and Donnie in the actual show. I assume that nightmares often happen with fevers and they can cause really bad ones...idk I'm not a dr. But I guess we like the same thing when it come to hurting the turtles. I like the suspense and drama that it brings. Also thank you for your cooperation with my little joke yesterday...I didn't know your country didn't celebrate it, but thanks for going along with it. Here is the real chapter so I hope you enjoy it**

 **guest: it kinda explains in Mikey's perceptive of who screams and fell so maybe go back to check it out...or just wait for this chapter to play out. Also I'm really glad you didn't kill me for my little joke yesterday but your family really thought you went mental when you read itXD but I give you permission to get me back...eventuallyXD also I saw the next two episodes on redworld96's channel, but if you haven't seen it yet, I'm not gonna talk about them cease I don't wanna spoil anything. But *pulls out knife* LET'S GET GOING TOWARDS NEW YORK!**

 **SarahNYAG: don't get used to not having cliffhangers because you should know that if I give you a break of those, the next one is gonna be a cliffhanger...so watch out. Also by third story, I do mean another sequel. It's like a trilogy like the Hunger Games and Divergent. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **LeoBlue2012: well I'm glad that you stuck by the story and got you interested. I try to improve my writing as the story goes along, so I'm glad you're enjoying it. You will now find out what happens next.**

 **Anyway guys, this story is coming to a close very soon. There is going to one one more chapter and an epilogue. I will give more info about the epilogue in the final chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's P.O.V.

I cried on Raph's shoulder for a few minutes more before I decided to break apart from the hug, and rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Feeling better?" Raph asked.

"A little," I say quietly.

He smiles. "Good. Now...do you want to-?"

He didn't finish his question when there was a crash from the dojo,

"What the?!" Raph asked his eyes widen and looking at me. "What in the world was that?!"

I didn't answer him as I ran to the lab to see what happened. Leo looked like he's having a pretty bad nightmare as he was tossing and turning continuously, and screaming slightly in the process. I continued looking around until I saw Mikey had his hands over his head and some of my tools from my tool box were around him.

"Raph!" I shouted, looking to see he was near the couch. "Get in here, now!"

He doesn't waste a moment to run in, and there was a split second where his face showed pain, but he seemed to ignore it.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"No time to explain. I have to try to wake Leo up...you check on Mikey!"

He doesn't argue as he ran in the lab and ran to Mikey. Meanwhile, I ran to Leo and held him down, but shook him at the same time.

"Leo, calm down! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Come on, bro! Snap out of it!"

Next thing I know, he swings his fist at me, but I moved just as his fist was about to connect with my face.

"Donnie!" I hear Raph shout. "Are you ok?!"

"He didn't hit me, I'm fine! Worry about Mikey!"

"But I'm fine!" Mikey protested.

"Quit your lying!" Raph snaps. "Why do you think we went running in here, you idiot?! We heard a crash and then saw you at that tool box! Don't act like you're ok! That concussion is probably worse by now!"

"Shut up, both of you!" I snapped at them. "Leo is having a heck of a nightmare...it must be bad if he thrashing around like this!"

"Oh for goodness sake!" Raph gets up, walks over, and shoves me out of the way.

"Raph, what are you-?!"

And then there was the sound of a slap. My eyes widen in shock for a moment, before shoving Raph and he nearly fell over.

"What are you stupid?! Slapping Leo isn't gonna help anything! You know what that can do to him now?!"

"Obviously shaking him and yelling at him isn't gonna help, so the last resort would be physical contact!"

"You're insane! Absolutely insane!"

"Will both of you shut up?!" we looked to see Mikey getting to his feet, wobbling slightly in the process and gripping one of his arms. "Arguing isn't gonna solve this! He could fall off that bad at any moment!"

He walks up, shoving is both in the process, and that's when I notice the multiple cuts all over his arms. Could it be possible that Mikey managed to cover his head when he ran into the tool box? It kind of makes sense when I ran in the lab and saw he was protecting his head...but I can't jump to conclusions yet. Once we get Leo settled, I'll have to check on him...make sure his concussion didn't worsen.

"Just let me take care of this guys," he said.

"You're insane!" Raph shouts.

"Just trust me on this, Raph."

"Mikey-," I protested.

"Please...just let me do this!"

He doesn't even let us protest before he slowly goes up to Leo, and leans over. Raph goes up to Mikey as if to stop him, but I grabbed his shoulder. He looks at me.

"Are you kidding?!" he whispers. "He's gonna-!"

"I know," I nodded. "But...we don't have much of a choice."

Raph looks forward and Mikey seems to be whispering something, before Leo springs up, panting like crazy. He was sweating as he looked around. Raph and I both looked shocked to see that Mikey somehow woke him up, by whispering something.

"What did he-?"

"I have no idea...but it worked," I whispered to Raph.

"You ok, bro?" Mikey asked.

Leo just stared at Mikey, before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. It shocked the two of us as we saw that Leo was actually crying. Whatever nightmare he had, it must've been a bad one...like, a really bad one.

"Oh my gosh!" Leo whispers as he sobs. "Y-you're alive!"

Mikey doesn't say anything at first...probably as shocked as we are that Leo just surprisingly hugged him. I...guess that's how Raph felt whenever I broke down in front of him earlier. I can't believe I just showed my emotions like that. It was a stupid move.

"It's...it's ok, Leo," Mikey says after a few moments. "You were just having a nightmare."

"Yea," Raph scowled, and he yanks his shoulder out of my grip as he walked up to him. "You really gave us a heart attack for a few minutes!"

I swear, sometimes Raph needs to lose the tough love act. He means well...but he shouldn't do this while Leo is still in this condition. Leo releases Mikey from the hug and stared at him.

"Raph-."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Your job right now is to get some rest! You aren't gonna get better if-!"

"Raph, that's enough!" I snapped before realizing it, and now everyone is just staring at me. "I see what you're trying to do, but now isn't the best time to do it! He's been out for 2 freakin days and still has a high fever! His shoulder also still has a risk of being infected! Now isn't the time to be screaming at him!"

"D-Donnie," I looked at Leo. "It's...it's alright. I expected this from him."

"But he shouldn't-!"

"R-Raph has a way of showing his-," and then he starts coughing harshly.

"I'll go get him some water," Mikey says, but I grab his shoulder right when he started running.

"Oh no you don't! I still have to check on you!" I glare at Raph. "Why don't YOU get the water!"

He stands there for a moment before growling. "You're lucky we have two injured brothers or I would clobber you!"

He walks out, and I just grunted and looked at Mikey.

"Now then...I think I left the first aid kit in the living room. I'll just go get it."

He nods. "Ok...I guess."

"If you feel any pain, just give me a shout."

He nods again and I walk out of the lab.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I watch as Donnie leaves the lab...I should have known the probably friendly conversation wouldn't last wrong. Part of the blame was me when I tried to wake Leo up and whenever I ran into that tool box. It was good I covered my head, but now I have some cuts on my arm from the tools that fell on me...I shouldn't be complaining though.

"Mikey?"

I was startled and jumped slightly, and then looked at Leo.

"Yea?"

"W-what's going on with Donnie and Raph? T-they seem like they're giving each other a hard time."

I sigh. "I don't know dude...they've been like this ever since we got back from that fight."

The truth is, this whole thing started when the mention of the stranger who saved us came up...and then they basically hated each other after that. They hardly ever had decent conversations. Sometimes the conversations would start out fine, but it would always end up as an argument or screaming match. I wouldn't want to get myself involved, and sometimes I would sneak into the lab to check on Leo...even though they believed I was in my room resting.

"So...this is my fault then?" Leo sighed.

"What? No! This doesn't have anything to do with you, Leo. My guess is that they are having a hard time accepting what happened."

I don't know how long I can keep lying before he catches on, but I hope he doesn't notice. He probably suspects something by the way he was staring at me.

"Trust me Leo," I say a little too quickly. "I've been seeing this for the last few days. I told you that I'm not sure why they're fighting, but this isn't your fault."

I don't know how long I can keep the lies. Leo goes to speak, but the dizziness that caught ahold of me prevented me from hearing it. I tried playing it off by casually leaning on the table next to me, but I guess not good enough by the concerned look on Leo's face.

"Mikey, are you ok?"

The dizzy spell seems to last forever, and all I hear is Leo grunting, and that caught my attention. I looked over to see Leo trying to get up, but through my hazy vision, I was pretty sure I stumbled over to make sure Leo didn't hurt himself further.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

"M-Mikey, you don't look so good yourself."

"I'm fine...I just-."

And then my legs give up and I began falling. All I hear is Leo calling my name, and then a pair of hands catching me right before I hit the ground. After my dizzy spell wore off, I looked up to see Donnie was the one who caught me, and Raph wasn't far behind.

"Mikey, are you alright?" Donnie asked, concerned.

I grunted. "Yea...I'm fine."

"It didn't seem like it," Leo said. "You were basically clutching the table after telling me not to move."

I did that and not even notice?

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Mikey," Raph says and I looked at him. "That was the second time that happened today. I told you not to overwork yourself. It might have been your limit for now."

I pushed off of Donnie. "Guys, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"It's our job, knucklehead," Raph says. "We're supposed to worry about you...and Leo for that matter."

"Guys, I'm-," Leo began to protest, but then started coughing.

Raph walked up to Leo with the glass of water. "Here."

Leo hesitantly takes the water and sipped it up almost too quickly.

"Slow down, Leo," Donnie said.

He grunts as he sits the glass down.

"Raph, can you watch over Leo while I check over Mikey?"

Raph nods, and I was about to protest, but Donnie seems to notice.

"And no arguing either!"

I sigh as I had no choice but to follow Donnie. Once Donnie picked up all of the first aid kit supplies, we went into the living room and he forced me to sit down. He looks through the supplies for a few moments, before looking at me.

"Donnie, I told you, I'm fine."

"I doubt that," he rolled his eyes. "It took you a little while before you noticed that I caught you. Leo looked horrified when you started collapsing! I didn't know if you passed out at first or not!"

"I just got dizzy, that's all! I'm telling you-!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! All I want you to do is to do what I say right now."

I roll my eyes as a way of saying ok. He does a few test, and I was a little hesitant, but it wasn't that hard. Afterwards, Donnie looked a little shocked that I didn't do a bad job on that.

"So he did really cover his head...but still having issues with his concussion," Donnie tried mumbling to himself.

I decided not to tell him that he's not really mumbling quiet enough. A moment later, he turned towards me.

"You seem normal...at least for someone with a concussion. I need to bandage your arms...they seem pretty rough up."

I shrugged as he looked for bandages through his bag.

"I better clean them off so they don't get infected. I don't think they will, but we shouldn't risk it."

I nodded. "Alright."

He cleans my wounds on my arms and then wrapped them slowly and carefully. After he did that, he looks at me.

"There, you're set. Now, you should get some rest."

"Well...what about Leo? Is he gonna be ok?"

He sighs after a moment. "Yes...but we still have to keep a close eye on him just in case. His shoulder still has a chance of being infected, but I won't let that happen. Don't forget he still has a fever too."

I nod. "Yea, I know."

He grunts as he clutches his torso, and sat right beside me.

"You ok, D?"

He grunts again. "I'm fine...but this is becoming a pain."

"Tell me about it."

"But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Hey...should we go see how Leo and Raph are doing?"

Donnie shakes his head. "No...I think they have things to talk about. I'm pretty sure they're just fine."

As if on cue, there was yelling, a scream, a crash, and then someone full-on screaming...and it was coming from the lab.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hey guys, welcome back. I'm sorry that I am becoming less frequent, but as the story dies down, I get less motivated, including the very end. That being said, this is the final chapter of Ambushed. However, I will be making an epilogue that will basically be a sneak peek of the plot for the next story. Even though I am planning on making a 3rd story, I am putting this series on a hiatus so I can focus on other fanfictions and so I can get a breather from the series. Right now, the series is kinda getting boring for me and need some time off for, the series. Hopefully some time off will help me think of how I'm gonna play out the 3rd story. So after the epilogue, the story is over. I am planning on bringing back Shy but Deadly at some point and other fanfictions both TMNT and nonTMNT related. So if any of you guys are interested in TMNT or nonTMNT fnafics, keep an eye out on my profile. With that being said, let's get onto the reviewers**

 **yukio87: yes it seems like a bad nightmare...plot twist this whole story was a literally a nightmareXD...nah, I'm kidding. Mikey is always concerned about his brothers and won't rest...at least that's how I see it. Also don't worry about Splinter, he will be coming into this last chapter so don't worry. You will find out what happened in the lab soon enough. Also your grammar is fine...sometimes I type my stories when I'm tired and I never feel like checking my work. Also, I seriously rushed through the ending so please don't speak about it...**

 **guest: it was Billy Bob Joe that's who it wasXD...also now I know to chew on gum so I can control demon dragons *looks through bag* crap, I don't have any! Oh well, I'll find some later. Anyway, enjoyXD**

 **Tmntblueleader: thanks for saying so, and I really hope that this last chapter won't change your opinion for this story because I honestly kinda just rushed through the ending. Also, Leo will show in this chapter as well**

 **Anyway guys, I wanted to thank you for your continuous support even on my terrible chapters. I won't go on saying that I'll hope to see you in the next story and other stories yet because I still have the epilogue. I will be planning on doing that then, so hopefully you'll read that.**

 **One other thing, I am on spring break for a whole week, so hopefully I'll be able to post more fanfics, but I can't promise anything. I do have a few things to do during my break.**

 **I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I owe nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Raph's P.O.V.

Donnie led Mikey out of the lab, and after that, I just awkwardly stared at Leo. I'm not sure if he hates me right how or what...but Donnie was right about one thing. He's going through a lot right now, and just yelling at him is probably making him feel worse. It's just...every time I look at Leo, all I see are the wounds that Shredder gave him...and that just sets me off. Just seeing Leo defenseless like that just...ugh! I can't stand it.

"Raph?" I looked over at Leo. "A-are you alright?"

I sigh...deciding on lying on how I feel so I don't worry him. "Yea...I'm fine."

He gives me a look...indicating he isn't buying it.

"D-don't lie to me! I can tell when you're lying! If this is about the whole 'tough love' thing Donnie mentioned earlier, I'm not upset about that. I actually was expecting that to happen, and Donnie just tried protecting me, and-."

"No, it isn't that," I cut him off. "It's just...everything going on right now."

I clenched my fists and tried keeping myself under controlled from losing it...especially in front of him.

"Raph..."

I took a breath and turned to him. "I'm ok...don't worry about it. What's important is that you get better, alright?"

"Raph, I may not be in the best condition, but I can still tell when something is bugging you."

I looked at him. "It's just..."

Then I just shut my mouth and avoided eye contacted with him. I'm afraid to tell him...especially the condition he's on. There isn't any doubt that he blames himself, so if I mention anything, how would he-?

"Raph!" Leo sounded mad, and when I looked at him, I didn't like the look on his face. "What are you hiding from me?!"

My eyes widen slightly, as I realized what's happening.

"L-Leo...you need to calm down. You don't want to overwork yourself."

"Overwork, my foot!" he snaps as he sits up, without showing any signs of pain...and that scares me. "What are you hiding!"

"Leo, please, lay back down! You need your rest!"

He growls as he grabs a small but heavy box, and threw it at me. I had no time to react, as it hits me in the chest, and I let out a scream of surprise. Then, as I stumbled back, I feel myself run into the big tool box that Mikey ran into earlier, but this time, it fell over. It crashed on my bad leg, and I grunted. As I make my way out from the tool box, Leo started screaming at me.

"JUST BECAUSE I'VE BEEN OUT FOR 2 DAYS, DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU CAN'T KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME! WHAT HAPPENED WITH BEING HONEST WITH EACH OTHER, HUH?!"

"Leo, listen to me...you're still hurt, and-."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUDGE IF I'M STILL HURT! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I DESRVE TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"

"I understand Leo," I managed to get my leg out from underneath the tool box. "But we can't have you stressing out like this! Your fever is going to get worse and so will your shoulder! Leo, please!"

He growls as it looks like he was about to jump from the table, but I automatically stood up and began running towards him. However, I only took two steps before my leg filled with pain, and I let out a stifled scream and ended back on the ground.

"Leo, just listen to me for once! We just want time for you to recover! You can't-!"

"SHUT UP!" he screams. "YOU PROBABLY WEREN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I say, getting to my feet, and I took a few steps before I was back on the ground...however, I fell right next to Leo's table. "Like I said-!"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CRAP!"

He punches me in the face, and my back slammed on the ground. I grunted, and was about to sit up again, when I saw Donnie and Mikey come rushing into the room. Mikey went to me, and Donnie went to Leo.

"What the heck is going on, in here?!" Donnie demands.

Mikey helped me sit up...even though I could've done it myself.

"Are you ok?" Mikey ask me.

"I'm fine," I say, still shocked at Leo's sudden outburst.

Someone probably would've thought it was me who had the outburst, not Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Donnie snaps.

Leo death glared Donnie, and I tried getting to my feet, only to have me start falling again. Instead of being on the ground, Mikey caught me and put my arm over his shoulder...gosh I hate when I'm the one who needs supported. However, protesting isn't a good time right now.

"It might be his fever," I told Donnie, and he looked at me. "He was asking me if something was bothering me, but when I didn't tell him, he just lost it. I don't know what happened, but my guess is that fever of his."

Donnie continued staring at me for a few moments, before looking back at Leo. He had his eyes clenched shut as if he was trying to recompose himself. Donnie put a hand, on Leo's forehead, but Leo didn't flinch. After a few moments, he looked back at me.

"It may be possible," he says after a few moments. "His fever has only gone done slightly...that much I can tell. However, I wonder why he just suddenly attack you like that."

I shrug. "I don't know...maybe I triggered him somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...maybe it brought back some horrible memories of when we were captured by the Shredder or when you guys had your fight with him."

Donnie just stared at Leo, and then back to me. "That could be a possibility. During our fight, he seemed more angry when we fought the Shredder. Maybe he thought he was still at fault or something. I don't know."

I shrugged, and Leo groans. We looked back to see him shaking his head, and then looking at us.

"Leo...?" Mikey asks slowly.

He stares at us for a second, and then looked at me with shock and concern.

"Raph what happened?! Are you ok?!"

I looked at Mikey as I realized what he meant. Mikey has to support me to keep me standing right now.

"Uh...yea, I'm fine. Wait...do you remember what...just happened?"

"What do you mean? We were talking about that something was bugging you...and then I thought I blacked out."

We looked at each other, and then I gently pushed Mikey so he isn't supporting my weight anymore. My leg still hurts a bit, but I'm pretty sure I can manage.

"Uh...yes, that's exactly what happened," I lied. "I was trying to get help, and then my leg gave out...and that's when these two walked in."

Everyone looked shocked at me, and Donnie just gave a weak glare.

"Raph!" Donnie punched me in the arm, and then whispered to me so neither Mikey nor Leo can hear. "Lying to him isn't gonna do anything! We both know that isn't even close to what happened!"

I glared back at him. "Do YOU want to tell him?!"

"I didn't even SEE what happened!"

"Raph, Donnie...i-is there something you guys aren't telling me? Well...besides the fighting," Leo asked.

We looked back, and Donnie whispers to me again.

"Look, he's gonna remember eventually...and what if he tries attacking you again because you're keeping secrets from him?!"

I just stared at him for a moment and then back at Leo.

"Raph?"

I stared between Donnie and Leo...debating on what I should do. Leo looked more concerned every time I looked at him. Finally, after a minute of this, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I have heard a crash! Is everybody alright?!"

We looked at the door to see Master Splinter at the door. Did he just now realize the crash, or was he trying to tell himself it was nothing? Then he probably heard screaming.

"We're fine," Donnie said simply.

He looks forward, until I realized that he's looking at Leo.

"Leonardo..."

Leo looks at Splinter, and Donnie begins stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry Sensei! I-I meant to tell you, b-but I thought he needed more sleep a-and-."

"It is alright, my son," Splinter nods. "I understand. Leonardo does need rest."

"Especially since he threw a box at me and I slammed into a freakin tool box," I tried mumbling, but I guess I didn't say it quiet enough when everyone stared at me in shock...crap!

"I...I attacked you?!" Leo said with utter shock.

"No...forget the crap that just came out of my mouth!"

"Raph, tell me the truth! Did I attack you?!"

I stared at Leo, and no one else. I can't tell him the truth...it'll break him.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

Raph just stared at me after I asked him to tell me the truth. I'm not sure if he knows it or not, but he has let his guard down and I can see fear in his eyes. He kept opening his mouth a few times, but no words ever came out of it. The hesitation from him is all I need.

"You don't need to debate...I know you aren't lying. Raph I...I'm so sorry! You probably hate me now and-."

"Bull crap!" he snaps at me, and that brought me back in surprise. "I don't want to hear any of that crap that's coming out of your mouth! Just because you accidentally shoved me into a tool box, doesn't mean I hate you! You're just not feeling your best right now! What kind of brother would I be if I held a grudge against something like that?! An insensitive one that's for sure!"

The entire room got quiet as soon as the last word left his mouth. He still held a glare, but his eyes were soften as he looked at me.

"And besides, it doesn't matter how much we argue or disagree on something, I can never hate you."

"Raph-."

"Your brother is right," Splinter states. "You all may have some differences, but all of you look out for each other. That is what is important. Leonardo, don't ever think that we hate you because we don't."

I feel tears streaming down my face, but I tried wiping them away before anyone notices.

"And quit acting like you're not hurting," I looked up at Raph in surprise. "All of us have been struggling for the past few days. We've all cried at least once during this time so you being upset isn't gonna change our opinion or judgement."

He stares at me for a few moments before I sigh.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have everyone suffer!"

"Leo, that wasn't your fault," Donnie comes up to me. "Whatever happened during the fight wasn't your fault in the slightest. We all fought for ourselves and each other. What's really important is that we are all ok...or will be ok."

I hesitantly nodded. "Thanks D...but there is one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"If you believe it isn't my fault, that I didn't cause any pain, then how come you and Raph hate each other?"

His eyes widen as he looked at Raph, and Raph did the same.

"What in the heck are you going on about, Fearless?" Raph asked. "Why do you...Mikey!"

"L-look, you guys have been fighting for the past few days. I'm not sure why, but it's getting ridiculous," Mikey said with a stern head nod.

Raph slightly nods his head. "It's just...been stressful I guess. Not sure why we took our anger out on each other."

Donnie nods as well. "Yea...I mean with this entire situation, we've just been at each other."

Why do I have a feeling that they are keeping something from me? Usually I would call them out on it, but it's been stressful on all of them. The last thing they need is to be pushed further. I...I guess that's what I did with Raph earlier...except I was the one who snapped on him.

"Yea..." Raph rubbed the back of his neck.

"I believe," we looked at Splinter, "that we should try to forget it for now. The 4 of you still have a lot of time to recover...especially you, Leonardo. You most likely still have a high fever."

It was a few moments before I spoke up. "I guess you're right."

"Get some rest, Leo," Donnie smiles "I'll check on you in a while."

I nodded. "Thanks, D."

I was just about to sleep, when I felt everyone hug me suddenly.

"Wha..."

"It's good to have you back, bro," Raph says to me.

Donnie and Mikey muttered in agreement while Splinter chuckles. After they pulled from the hug, they began leaving the lab. Before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but feel happy to know everyone is alive and well, but there seems like I'm missing something...


	25. Epilogue

**A/N: hey guys! I will like to welcome you back to the last and final chapter of Ambushed. I would like to thank all of you for sticking to the story even on my tough times. You never cared if the chapter was bad or not, you still stuck by me. I cannot thank you guys enough. Now then, before I go more into the future, I like to go into the past for a few moments. Today marks the 5 year anniversary since one of my cousins has died:'(...now I know this isn't something someone would want to talk about, and I am no exception. I don't want to go into detail of what happened to him, but I would like to say that I miss him dearly and hope he's having a good time in heaven. If you have a family member or a friend who has passed, I am sorry for your loss and know that everything will be ok and will get better.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna keep talking about what I'm planning on doing before I get more upset. So as I've already said, I am planning on making a third installment to the story. Now this series is going on a hiatus so I have time to write other fanfictions. I will let you know guys know on _this_ story when the third story will come out. Basically, this epilogue is a glimpse on what the next story is gonna be about. Anyway, enough of that, lets get to the reviewers one last time in this story**

 **yukio87: I may or may not explain what happened to Leo in the next story...I haven't decided yet. Also things are getting better...in this story anyway. You should know the next story is gonna create more problems for everyone. I also love warm and fluffy endings...but I don't think it will last long considering what the epilogue is about. Anyway, I hope to see you in other stories I'm planning on writing and the third installment of Protection. Good luck with everything you do!:)**

 **guest: well I don't use curse words so I use fudgeXD...at first I didn't know what you meant by everything you said, but then I saw what you meant. I hope to see you in all the other stories I'm gonna make and the third installment of Protection. Anyway, see you later and take care:)**

 **anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Ambushed! I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

Ugh...stupid bandages. Why must stupid injuries always suck? Why must us stupid humans feel such pain? I had to give myself stupid stitches so I wouldn't bleed to death. Man I hate that stupid rat! I will make him pay for that!

As I was putting another bandage on my injury, I hear the door opened.

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes. "Don't you people EVER knock?!"

"Shut you mouth! I wish not to hear it!"

I turned towards him. "What could you possibly want?"

"He wishes to see you."

I groan as I turned my back towards him. "Tell him to give me a few minutes."

"The master is impatient! If you wish to not get punished, you will cooperate!"

I laughed. "Well, he should know I don't feel pain. He needs me alive because I know information that he doesn't. If he wants to kill me after that, then so be it. Just go tell him I'll be there in a few minutes, or I won't come at all."

He was silent for a moment before growling.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me if he punishes you!"

And then he slams the door. Geez, are tigers always this demanding? How did I end up in this kind of situation? Anyway, if he wants to talk to me, I might as well go. However, I should replace my bandages first before I do. Not that I really care about how I look...I'm not a stupid girl or anything like that. Besides, he needs me alive anyway, so I can't be dead to give information.

A few minutes later, I casually make my way to where his throne is at. Once I entered the door, he looked at me, and I can tell he was NOT happy...oh well.

"Well, I'm here," I roll my eyes. "What's the point of me coming here this time?"

"Next time, you WILL obey me and come when I tell you! Is that understand?!" he says darkly

"Yea, yea whatever you say."

I could hear him growl, but I don't even flinch.

"I have given you a few days to recover from your...injuries. In return, you must tell me the information you have received."

I pretended to be clueless. "Information?"

"Do NOT push my patience!" he snaps. "You have discovered the location of Hamato Yoshi, didn't you?!"

I nod. "I did just that. It didn't go exactly as planned as I was discovered by that rat stabbing me and that stupid turtle discovered me as well."

"Hm...so Raphael is in hiding with his pathetic excuse of a master, is he?"

"Yes, and his leg is in a pretty poor state. Must be still trying to recover from when you battled with him...at least that is what I've been told. Other than that, he seems like a tough opponent."

"Raphael is the most stubborn out of all of his pathetic siblings...but he is still no match for me. Anyway, I wish not to discuss about that pathetic turtle any further. I want the information I need on this location so I can take down Hamato Yoshi and his sons!"

I swear this guy needs a new hobby. He really should do something like playing a game of uno or something. At least that's what I did when I was a younger kid. I was about to tell him what I know, when another idea struck me in the head.

"Or...maybe I don't have to tell you right here and now."

He stands up immediately and walks over until he was standing face to face with me. I swear, if it was any other of those ignorant henchmen, they would either apologize for disobeying or flinch. This guy isn't all that scary as they show him to be.

"You DARE to resist the inevitable?! If you do not tell me, I will bring unbearable upon you!"

I roll my eyes. "Please, you do know I don't feel pain, right?"

He brings out his gauntlets as he brings them closer to my neck..but I still didn't flinch.

"You know, killing me isn't gonna get you what you want."

He growls. "Then you will tell me what I need to know."

"I could tell you what you want to know, or we can make this a little more fun."

"What are blabbering about?! Speak up!"

"Heh...good you're actually listening to reason."

"I thought I told you to speak up!"

I roll my eyes. "I was thinking we could have a...little fun with the turtles."

He looked amused as he pulled his gauntlets away from my neck.

"Go on," he says plainly.

"You want revenge on those turtles, so lets just find a way to capture them and force us to tell us!"

"Why would we go through all of that, when you can just tell me right here on the spot?! I am growing impatient!"

"Gee, you really are simple minded, aren't you?"

He growls.

"You hate this Hamato Yoshi guy. If we capture his son and break them mentally, it could break him down as well. You can hurt them and knowing them, they will be stubborn and believe they are doing the right thing. However, when they are good as dead, I will tell you the location. We lure Hamato Yoshi out, and once he takes a good look at his nearly dead sons, I assure you that he will break into tears. Once that happens, you can finish all of them off."

He stares at me for a few moments, and I just looked at him in the eye while he looked as he was thinking.

"Hm...I suppose that brain of yours has more cells than any of my henchmen after all. Using his sons as bait is a good idea to see him suffer."

"There is only one flaw in my plan, however."

He gives me a sharp eye. "And what will that be?"

"Their recovery time. You kind of did go overboard with beating the crap out of the turtles so it could be time before our plan could go into effect...especially Leonardo and Raphael. What I'm saying is, it could be months before we can actually go through with this plan. Would you have the patience to not swear vengeance on that guy you hate the most?"

He growls, but I just stared at him.

"I mean...I could make it easy and tell you right here and now, or we can go through with this plan and have this Hamato Yoshi guy suffer in front of his sons."

He stands there again, before giving an annoyed sigh.

"Ok, you win! We will use this time to prepare for your plan. If your plan fails," he pulls his gauntlets out, "you WILL be punished!"

I shrug. "Ok, fair enough."

"Now go!" he says darkly.

I didn't hesitate to stand and walk out of the room. The other flaw I didn't tell him was about Raphael. I mean yea I told him about him with his rat master, but I didn't tell him I was pretending to ally with all of the turtles instead of three of them. This can still work out. Three out of four turtles have fallen into my trap of being their ally. It could be possible they can be against Raphael about me being an enemy.

Anyway, enough of that, I have a plan to format. Considering the condition of Leonardo's shoulder and Raphael's leg, I say the plan will take place in 2-3 months at most.

I hope you have a nice slow recovery turtles, because when you're strong enough again, we will run you into the ground.


	26. 3rd story installment date decisions

**A/N: hey guys...me here. I know I said I am on a hiatus for this series, but I think I have figured out a date for the next installment of the protection series. Now my problem is, I have 2 dates I want to publish it and can't figure out what date I should post it on. Now here me out, I have good reasons why I have to separate dates I feel like doing.**

 **My first choice is on May 12th. This day could benefit you guys because you get to see it sooner, and I am somewhat anxious to get back to the third story because the two stories I'm working on aren't really having much progress towards the public. I will still work on them, but I'm just saying.**

 **My second choice is May 19th. Towards the end of May, I can work more time on other stories and have some time to think of a title and work out some minor details towards the first chapter. Now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever like the actual TMNT series does, but if you want May 19th, that's fine with me.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope to hear your feedback, and I will post the official publish date of the third installment on _this_ story. I really hope to hear from you guys soon:)**


	27. Official 3rd installment publish date

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back and I have some news. I have made a decision on the official date of the 3rd story. Now as I said a few days ago, I had two dates to think about...and I have really thought long and hard about this so please respect my final decision.**

 **Ok, the official date for the 3rd installment will be on May 19th. The reason being is so I wouldn't have to feel rushed for trying to get done sooner. Besides, I want the 1st chapter to be the best it can be without feeling like I rushed through it. Another reason I decided that day is so I can still have time to work on other stories and post them on this site. If you guys are interested, please look in my profile to see them.**

 **Now I also have the official title for the 3rd installment so you can look for it on May 19th. The name of it will be called Vengeance...however, just like Ambushed, I will not say the plot until it comes out.**

 **One more thing before I go. I have said that it will come out May 19th, but that may or may not be postponed to May 20th. My reason is because there is a track meet that day, but I will not be sure if I'm in it until the day gets closer. If I am in it, the story will be postponed to May 20th. However, if I'm not in it, I will keep the date for May 19th. I will let you guys know on _this_ story of it will be postponed. If I say nothing, then expect it May 19th.**

 **Anyway guys, I hope to see you guys in Vengeance and other fanfictions I write and I hope you respect my final decision. Keep writing/reading stories and I will see you guys soon! Bye!:)**


End file.
